


Keepers of Fantasy: Third Age

by S Drake (Tabbycat54)



Category: Final Fantasy Record Keeper
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbycat54/pseuds/S%20Drake
Summary: The Realm of Keepers.  This magical realm lies beyond the Realms of Fantasy to protect them from whatever or whomever may try to disturb history.  Cosmos created defenders within the Realm to combat changes in time and space, the "Record Keepers."  The ferocious battles between Cosmos and Chaos caused the birth of a great evil.  The Council of Eidolons within the Realm of Keepers search to find worthy warriors among their students to bring peace to all of the Realms once again.





	1. Prologue: The Weight of Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on 8/16/2016
> 
> For my husband and my friends. Over rocks and mudslides, we persevere through the darkest night. We slip, we fall, but we never surrender. One must never forget why she does what she does.
> 
> ~S. Drake~

Prologue: The Weight of Loss

 

She lived in the rip within space and time.  A gray zone where no beginnings nor endings existed.  Hallucinations swirled around her, reminding her of days long ago.  Watching the replay of her life, her heart became warmed by the sight of her beloved.  She awaited his arrival and mourned his departure in her memories, believing only he could save her.

A thunderous clatter lit up the sky as a body crashed to the ground.  An infantile screech pierced the following silence.   A grotesque smile appeared on her deathly pale face as she sang a sickly sweet song to calm the babe.  He had come.  Her hero had arrived.  To escape, she must leave with him, or take him to his grave.

"Go to him, my child," her gravelly voice spoke to another in the branches of the tree. "Bring him to me and make us a family again."

* * *

A groan escaped the lips of the man as he lay on the frigid surface, unable to move.  He strained to see, but his eyes remained closed.  His limbs too disobeyed him.  Through sheer willpower, his right hand grasped what he assumed to be ice.  Pain radiated through his fingertips into his chest.  He realized he emerged from the Fourteenth Realm into a nightmare.

His eyes fluttered open, darting in either direction.  The lifeless abyss loomed above him, and on each flank, not frost, but skeletal fragments surrounded him.  Fear caused his legs to regain motion as he shuffled to his feet.  His balance failed as he stumbled, falling backward and slamming his fist into a pile of bones.  He sighed before muttering to himself.  Ebon plate materialized on his body and a sword at his back as he flung the skull toward the bleak earth.

A thought crossed his mind as he rose in a panic.  He hesitated before taking a step from the boneyard as an electric shock seared through him.  His armor was in a state of disrepair, with multiple gashes in the onyx metal showing blood from his injuries.  A quick scan found no trace of the two students who accompanied him to Realms.

“Faelina!  Anna!” he called out, groaning as he dropped to his knees.  He steadied himself with his blade and limped cursing under his breath.  He staggered forward, searching for the girls. 

A chilling screech cut his pursuit short.  He spun around, unable to find the source of the wail.  His heart lurched, knowing cry of a baby.  The soft clank of his armor echoed through the silence as he sought the babe.  Before he could venture out of the boneyard, a song rang through the whimpers.  A familiar tune once sung by his spouse to their son quieted the unhappy infant.

As the weeping ceased, a shadowy figure appeared before him.  A lifeless voice spoke, “Come play with us, Daddy.”

The shadows surrounding the form dissipated.  The man recognized the visage of his deceased son standing before him.  He reached out to touch the strawberry blonde-haired boy, only to see him flicker from sight.  The child reappeared, shrouded in fog, skipping away from him.   He removed his helmet, his blazing red hair cascading to his shoulders, and called out, “Jethro, wait!”

The black, horned sallet tumbled from his arm as he darted after the youth before disappearing once more.  A howl erupted from his mouth as his son slipped from his sight.  He sprinted through the gray realm, seeing no change from where he began.  A shriek washed through the thick air as he hurried without direction.  After running for a few moments, his stamina failed him, and his legs buckled causing him to tumble near his fallen helmet.

Hearing the sweet melody once more quieting the babyish cries, he punched the ground in frustration.  Tears welled in his eyes as the space around him changed into an oasis surrounded by covered walkways leading to an old library made of mahogany and obsidian.  Moss carpeted rocks encircled a pool of blue water.  He saw a couple speaking by a palm tree.  He knew the scene.  It was he and his wife's favorite spot in the Ancient Archives.

“Amy.  I, I have l-loved you since w-we met.  I know y-your father hates me but,” the boyfriend stammered.

He exhaled as the girl giggled at him saying, “What is it, Sol?  You look scared.  Did dad say something to you again?”

“I-I'm just nervous is all,” he said, a faint chuckle escaping his lips.  He dug in his pants for another moment, attempting to breathe.  “I'll come out and say it.  Archivist Amelia.  Will, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Amelia smiled and said, “Archivist Solomon…” She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, “Yes!  I love you!”

“And I you!” he said, disappearing with a wide smile on his face.  They left Solomon alone with only his pain.  The guilt of living where his wife and child died lingered with him daily. 

The screams of the infant again invaded his space.  He believed the crying penance for allowing his pregnant wife to die without saving her.  With the shrieks echoing around him, he covered his head and dropped to his knees to muffle the noise.

The tired melody again pierced through the cries as another scene appeared before him.  He found himself in a small room with a table in its center topped with multiple bottles of alcohol and maps.  Near the window lay a bed large enough for a single person.

He watched the memory of himself lift a woman with white hair and cat ears from the ground beside the door and hug her.  “Ariana… We’ll stop them.  I’ll give you the gil for tomorrow.  We'll find Faelina.  I promise.”

A bag dangling from Ariana’s shoulder fell as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Why?  Why do you care?”

“Jethro needed me, and I couldn't protect him.  It wasn’t my fault, I know that, but I still blame myself for not being able to save him.  Your daughter is suffering, and I can't stand for that.  And because,” his memory said, turning, “never mind…”

“What is it?” she asked, nuzzling him.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve told you about the Archives.  I uphold the laws,” he said, stroking her face. “What I want to do…”

“Is against your laws?”

“And I really don’t care.” 

He kissed Ariana as he carried her away.  Out of the memories Solomon replayed in his mind to keep what humanity remained after becoming a Dark Knight, this one held a special place for him.  Someone could love the murderer he became after losing everything.  Someone brought light to his blackened heart.  He averted his gaze to compose himself after feeling a tear fall from his eye.  Ariana’s death affected him as much as his wife and son, but instead of leaving him alone, he adopted her daughter, Faelina, who saved his life.

When he turned back, Solomon shook with fear.  Faceless horrors stared at him from where the lovers once stood.  He materialized his two-handed sword, the Deathbringer.  The black blade, etched with a bronze flame on its hilt, matched the ebon armor he wore.  The ghostly apparitions flew toward him, an evil cackle penetrating the air.  He slashed at them, but to no avail.  The weapon passed through them as though an illusion.  They swirled and blinked from existence.

With their disappearance, the baby sobbed once more, this time accompanied by a crying child.  He could make out the phrase, “He doesn’t want to play mama,” through the blubbering.  Solomon crouched and placed his hands over his ears.  He thought back to his son, knowing the echoing voice.  He feared the next memory.  Taking a deep breath in to calm himself, the children became silent.

His chest burned as the vivid scene of a grisly battlefield appeared before him. The Fields of Carteneau, a battle in the Fourteenth Realm where the Eorzean Alliance fought the Garlean Empire. Shards of the Dalamud, Hydaelyn’s red moon, fell through its atmosphere, causing the Calamity and ushering in the Seventh Umbral Era in the realm. He beheld the Elder Primal Bahamut emerge from his prison, glowing with an ominous black hue. The dragon’s roar echoed through the fields, and the combatants froze in fear.

Solomon's eyes caught his visage limping to the Archon Louisoix, a tan, older Elezen with white hair and a trim beard.  On his back lay a staff with a scroll inscribed on its hilt, the symbol of Thaliak.  He stared into the skies, praying for the Twelve to push back the primal.  Hearing no answer to his prayers, his face became wrought with despair.

Before reaching the elder, Solomon heard a typical argument between his students.  He glanced behind him and saw Anna, a long-legged girl with bobbed chestnut hair, push Faelina into the Warriors of Light.  She yelled, “He always plays favorites with you!”

Louisoix teleported the adventurers away, protecting them, and Faelina, from Bahamut’s fury.  Unable to reach the girls, he watched the Archon as he changed into a magnificent Phoenix.  A frustrated roar escaped his mouth as he rushed to a satisfied Anna, chuckling under her breath.  She confronted Solomon and drew her daggers.  A sadistic smile appeared on her lips as she attacked him without warning.  He incapacitated her with a single strike with the butt of his sword and lifted her from the ground.

Solomon watched himself and cursed under his breath for his stupidity.  He knew Anna would lie about what happened, placing the blame on him instead of take responsibility for her actions.  As the words left his mouth, only silence remained.  His heard pounded against his chest as he turned to the battlefield.  Faceless, lifeless horrors stared back at him.  Their glare pierced his soul.

Dozens of ghosts danced around him as he covered his head with his sword.  He swatted at a pair circling each other above him, but his blade passed through them.  He sucked in air as a chill pierced through him.  A phantom moved through his body, causing him to drop to his knees.  Frost crystals dotted his armor as another horror flew into him.  He crouched as icicles appeared on his nose and eyes.  His teeth chattered as his limbs became frozen in place.

The sounds of an angry infant flooded the air.  Solomon breathed out an annoyed growl while waiting for the inevitable lullaby to soothe the child.  Good memories calmed him as he focused his mind.  He tapped his foot in aggravation as the crying quieted once more. 

“YOU!” a female voice rang out.  A girl with bronze hair rushed toward him dual-wielding a Katana in one hand and a short sword in the other.  He parried her twice with his blade, then pushed her away.  He attempted to speak to her, but her name escaped him.  Due to his silence, she slashed at him enraged, “Do you have nothing to say?!”

“What did I do to you?” he asked to himself, parrying another blow.  The following two attacks landed, piercing his armor.  He gritted his teeth, “I can’t remember…”

“You left me to die!” she screamed, using his nose as a springboard to backflip away.  A growl emanated from his mouth.  He hated Ninjas.  Blood ran over his fingers as he clutched the middle of his face.  She spoke once more, “You left me to die because of a ridiculous festival!  You healed one injury and when they begged you to help with another, you couldn’t be bothered!”

While the girl’s name remained out of his memory, he remembered her injuries.  A sword pierced her during a practical final to test her skills against a powerful adversary.  While she succeeded in its defeat, her wounds plagued her.  During her first task in her new role, she misspoke a common Black Magic spell, Teleport, and fell sixty feet, breaking multiple bones in her body, including her back.  He could not leave the Festival of Eidolons, and then, after he lost his family, he refused to return to the Royal Archives to aid her treatment. 

With the attempts to speak her name failing, he whispered, “I lost everything during the festival…”

“AND I LOST MY LIFE BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS!” the girl cut his face with her small blade, “You didn’t care!  You let me die because you’re a bastard!  To the Seven Hells with you!”

“Fine!  Be angry with me!” he said, returning her swipe with one of his own.  She stepped aside with ease then stabbed into his shoulder through his armor.  He cried out and winced in pain, “I did care about you, Archivist.  I-I should have come to see you.  I should have been there.  I’m sorry!”

She walked around him as he gripped his shoulder, blood pooling in his hand and running down his armor.  He could not remove the sword lodged there due to its owner keeping her tight grip on its hilt.  Compassion appeared on her face, a look he grew accustomed to as he grew to know her better.  He attempted to utter her name, but it escaped him once more.  She turned to him and whispered, “You will never win if you cannot let go, Solomon.”  Her face then contorted to the faceless horror as it leaned into the Katana, pushing the blade further into his shoulder.  In a wicked voice sneered, “We’re all waiting for you.  Come play with us at the tree.  Come play with us.  Forever.”

As it flew away, a dark laugh filled the air.  Although the sword disappeared with the visage, agonizing pain seared through his arm.  He grimaced as he tried to cast Cure on his wounds, but the magic fizzled.  He cursed himself as he once was adept in White Magic, but because of the darkness in his heart, he found himself unable to cast the most basic spells.

The infant wailed once more.  Solomon trudged toward the sound as another image appeared before him.  Professor Ifrit stood before him dressed in black and red robes, tangerine-colored hair flaring behind him, and dark horns curling around his head.

“Pro-Professor!” Solomon said, spitting out the words.

“You have failed,” Ifrit growled, transforming into a gigantic beast with piercing red eyes.  Lines of magma traced through the veins on his lava scaled arms.  His large black claws bored into the earth, and his horns radiated orange.  Solomon stepped back from the man who raised him as he roared, “You always fail!  Everyone you care about, you fail!  You are no son of mine!  You will never make it to the tree!”

Ifrit rushed at Solomon causing him to fall to the ground with a quick slash.  The beast reared back and shot a stream of flame toward him. Solomon sliced at Ifrit’s leg after rolling out of the fire’s path and then rushed behind to stab the tail.  Another slash pierced Solomon’s armor as he felt the heat burning from below him.  A puffing sound echoed below him, and he rushed away before flame burst through the earth.  He evaded three more eruptions before one slammed into him.  He dropped to his knees, gasping for air as smoke invaded his lungs.

The earth shook below him.  Solomon continued to kneel as Ifrit rushed forward.  He slid under the beast and stabbed through its belly, causing Ifrit to stagger.  Ifrit shifted into the form of the familiar professor.  “You’re ready,” Ifrit said, an evil grin forming on his face.   “Come play with us at the tree, my son.”

A wail pierced the air as a haunting tree stood before him.  A lifeless body hung from its crawling branches.  He advanced one step causing a grisly passage to appear before him.  Everyone he failed in life emerged from the ground, crawling and clawing their way to the surface.  Blood spurted from the wounds left on their battered bodies.

“The tree! THE TREE!” Ariana said.  Solomon cringed as he saw a spear thrust through her chest.  She cackled, showing her red stained teeth.

“It’s time to play, Archivist,” Anna said, unsheathing her dagger.  She traced the blade from her shoulder to her hip.  Red droplets appeared on the edge as she grinned, lifting the knife to her lips.  She licked the rim then gave her former teacher a cruel wink.

“Ariana… Anna…” Solomon said, choking on his words.

“Come play with us!” the girl with bronze hair said, a bleeding hole appearing in her stomach as the words oozed from her mouth.  The bones in her body contorted, breaking before Solomon as she crumbled in a broken heap of flesh.  Ifrit stood near her, staring at Solomon with disappointment.

“Papa!  It’s time to play!” Faelina said, her white hair turning gray and her blue eyes tinged black.  She took Solomon’s hand, forcing him to the passage and turned to him, “Play with us!  The lady at the tree waits for you!  You can save her only if you play with us!”

“Save… her?” Solomon asked, attempting to wrench his fingers from Faelina.  She turned to him, cast Dia then continued.  Creatures appeared before them, pulling themselves through the gray floor.  A single eye marked a face on their colorless shapes, and their fang-filled mouths gnashed at each other and Solomon.  

Solomon tried again to gain control of his hand and grab his sword, but Faelina cast Diara on him.  The holy energy burned through him, searing through his veins.  An unfortunate side effect of becoming a Dark Knight was a vulnerability to the light.  Defeated, he followed Faelina to the tree.  He prayed to the passenger who helped him throughout the years.

A swirling black cloud engulfed all surrounding Solomon.  It hovered before him.   ** **“Your ‘dark passenger’, the ‘Dark Knight’s voice’ was me!  I have molded you into my perfect soldier.  You will fall and I will have the most powerful warrior the Realm of Keepers has ever known!  Your magic will be mine!”****

Solomon’s eyes widened realizing his foolishness.  He listened to the darkness for seventeen years.  Its influence convinced him to kill and destroy life.  The cruel voice which soothed his grief and loneliness profited from his pain.  He believed himself stronger, but the hole in his heart remained.  The anguish of losing his family to the Ardent caused none other than the Ardent itself to control him.

“I will never join you!” Solomon roared, drawing his sword.

****“YOU ALREADY HAVE!” the voice said, its laughter penetrating the air.  “You believe your sword will save you?  Magic is your strength.  Do you want to know why I encouraged you to give up your White Magic?  Because you’re powerless without it.  I’ve turned your greatest strength into your greatest weakness!  As soon as my beast kills you, you will be mine forever!”** **

The cloud revealed the ominous tree and disappeared cackling.  Solomon walked toward it, searching around its base for a monster, but, instead of a beast, the trunk showed a wooden baby’s face wailing as tears pooled before it.  His eyes grew wide as he stepped back.  He shook his head in disbelief.

“Daddy!” the voice of Jethro reached his ears.  “Up here, daddy!”  Tears stained Solomon's cheeks as he lifted his head to face the tree itself.  Horror filled him as he vomited before looking back.  The body of his son melded into the perverse tree, his arms forming two large overarching branches with multiple limbs protruding from him.  The face peered back at Solomon, “Come play with me, daddy!”

Solomon fell to his knees as a realization took hold.  The infant.  His wife told him she was pregnant the day she died.  His son learned he would be a brother.  Hands clutching the ground, he wept for his children.  Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the body hanging from the tree if only to confirm his suspicions.

Amelia, her feet suspended by dark webbing, peered back at him with lifeless eyes and a gaunt, pale face.  She sighed at him, a toothy grin showing her decay appearing on her face, “My hero.”

In a trance, Solomon rose to his feet and stumbled toward the tree.  Parts of his wife’s body melded into the rope wrapped around her.  Although a smile appeared on her lips, he heard, not words, but a screech come from her mouth.  He shakily drew his blade at the sound.  She again shrieked, this time raising her arms.  Ghosts rushed toward him, pushing him away.  He looked at her face, which distorted with anger.  Faced with an unthinkable decision, his sword became impossible to wield.  It clattered from his hand, and he fell to the ground.  A sense of hopelessness washed over him, knowing he could never hurt his family.

****“I told you, Solomon.  You will be mine.  Stop fighting the inevitable.  You have lost.”** **

Solomon's body grew numb as darkness enveloped him.  He pushed himself to his feet, only to have his legs buckle under him.  Rolling to his stomach, he crawled away from the scene.  The sprawling gray space reached toward infinity.  No tree, no clouds, no creatures.  No way out.

“You haven’t lost.  Come.  Stand and fight,” a familiar voice beckoned to him.  A girl knelt before him with dark blue hair and stern blue eyes.  She offered her hand to him, “You can do this.”

“Clari?  Why are you here?”  Solomon asked, pushing her hand away.

“Am I?  Or am I the part of your mind untainted by the Ardent?  Ironic in a way,” Clari said, a chuckle escaping from her before continuing, “You need to fight the Ardent.  He wants you to give up.”

 ** **“And why shouldn’t he?!”**** the dark cloud appeared with a flourish in the shape of a Dark Knight.   ** **“He should give up!  He’ll never be able to win!”****

“You can win.  You’ve got to let go, Sol.  Grab my hand!” Clari said again, offering her hand once more.

****“Don't listen to her!  Listen to me.  I've helped you through everything.  Just give up.  Submit!”** **

Solomon reached for Clari’s hand before pulling it back again.  He shook his head before Clari put her hand on his back as though reading his thoughts, “They are not your family.  They are the Ardent.”

 ** **“Come to me and you’ll be with them again,”**** the cloud spoke once more.  Solomon punched the ground.  The Ardent offered the only thing he wanted in his life, his family.

“Solomon, they’re not your family,” Clari said again.

“I don’t know if I can, Clari,” Solomon said, his voice breaking.

“You are more than capable.  Don’t listen to the Ardent.  If you give in, he’ll let you leave, and who knows, he might even let you leave with some facsimile of your family.  But they are not.  You give in and he wins.  You become the Ardent’s weapon.”

The darkness let out an emphatic laugh then said, ****“Everyone else in your life has left you… except me.”****

“Think about when people started to ‘leave’ you, Sol,” Clari said.  Solomon watched as this girl, a blue-haired Archivist he often met while at the Master Archives, argued with a cloud of black smoke.  Due to her status, he understood why his mind settled on her to be his voice of reason.  He felt his resolve return to him as she stood her ground against the Ardent.

Clari turned to Solomon and said, “Your family did not leave you, it took them from you.”  Clari pointed to the darkness.  “Ariana did not leave you, but an Ardent-possessed Quadav ran her through with a spear.  The Ardent-possessed Bahamut caused Louisoix, of all people, to falter.  You left your bickering students for only a moment, which was not your fault.  None of this was your fault.  The Ardent will never leave you, but it causes everyone else to leave in any way it can so you will not fight back when the time comes.”

****“Your words fall on deaf ears, Clarisse.  He cannot harm his family.  He won’t.”** **

Solomon looked toward the ground once more, and spoke through gritted teeth, “I would never hurt my family, but that thing is not my family.  It’s just another thing you have used to break me!  I’ll do whatever I must.  I will defeat you and avenge them!”  He grabbed Clari’s hand, pulling himself to his feet.  He pointed at the Ardent as the sword materialized in his outstretched fingers, “You lose.”

The Ardent hissed, ****“You will be mine!  I will let my monster, your wife, destroy you!  YOU WILL BE MINE!”****

As the cloud swirled away, Clari too faded.  Before she disappeared, Solomon reached out to her and said, “Thank you.”

“Thank yourself.  You are a good person, Solomon, and that manifested into me, someone you’ve never let down.  Let go of your past and you can overcome this obstacle.”

“But,” Solomon said, his voice cracking.  “It’s my family.”

“No.  They stopped being your family the moment the Ardent took them.  The Ardent is using their image to get to you.  Let them go,” Clari scolded.  Solomon nodded as Clari disappeared.  Turning back to the tree, Amelia stared at him.  He gripped the sword, his knuckles growing white, as he ambled toward her feeling the lump in his throat rising.

Amelia looked at Solomon as her heart sank.  She opened her mouth to speak to him, “I’ve waited many years for you.  We can finally be together again.”  At her words, he cringed.  She reached out her hand, motioning him to come.  Seeing his hand tighten around the sword, she roared, knowing he came to slay her.  Tears streamed down the cheeks of her grisly face.  “Solomon, why?”

Solomon’s eyes locked onto hers.  Her roars masked what she wanted to say.  He heard her speak his name.  His feet locked in place, unable to move forward once more.  Memories of their life together flashed in the space ahead of him.  He conjured a Mythril shard in his hand and glanced at the blue crystal.  He chanted, “Cosmos!  Please!  Return me home!  Return your child to the Ancient Archives!”  He closed his eyes hoping to wake up in the desert he called home.  Feeling the crystal intact in his palm, he cursed under his breath and put on his helmet.

“My wife is dead,” he said, his voice muffled behind the sallet.  The words stung as he spoke again, “My son is dead.  You are nothing but an image to fool my mind.  The pain of losing you will last for the rest of my life.  I can never join you.  I love you, Amelia.  Please forgive me.”

He approached the tree.  The babe in the trunk wailed, warning the child and Amelia of Solomon’s advance.  He parried the many attacks from the ghosts that oozed from Amelia’s mouth as she screeched.  Pushing forward, a sigh escaped his lips.  He clutched his sword, swallowing hard.  The sound of Amelia’s voice saying his name echoed in his mind.  

Solomon realized the only way home under his own power was defeating the tree.  Thoughts of Faelina flooded his mind, and the memories showed before him.  He smiled at the memory of his adopted daughter.  She became his world, and he wanted to be reunited with her.  With this newfound resolve, he readied his sword to dispatch this beast and return home.  For Faelina.


	2. Episode 0.5 - The Awakening

“It is time.”

“No, she’s not ready.”

“You underestimate her.  While it is true she began to lose hope, she is a fighter.  She chose the crystal over death. Cosmos’s healing energy flows through her giving her strength.”

“Are you sure, Shiva?  What of the incident with that Keeper who systematically caused the deaths of multiple others?  She convinced my daughter that--”

“That Keeper was possessed by an Arcana, Linnaeus.  Your daughter is a strong girl, and we need her.”

“Why her?  Surely there are others.  Even now Ramuh has two Archivists from recent years that have more experience than she does.”

“While it is true I have Archivists from recent tests, few of our Archivists and Doctors have the battle experience and wisdom that this one girl does from the previous age.”

“I agree with the Doctor.”

“Of course you would, Ifrit.  You haven’t liked her since she proved you wrong in front of the Council and had the Second Law amended in the Royal Archives.”

“Bringing that up again are we, Carbuncle?  I agree with Linnaeus because there are better people for the job than this lovesick puppy always wanting her hero.”

“You mean your banished Archivist, don’t you?  Oh, I’d love a murderer over a sweetheart any day.”

“He follows orders, unlike this brat.”

“Like a good little puppet raised by a brute.”

“Enough, both of you!  The crystal gleams with a silent light.  The girl within slumbers under the hand of Cosmos.  It’s true there are others, but--”

“Like your precious Doctor, Shiva.  She is far stronger than this one ever will be.”

“And if anyone would know what Linnaeus is going through, it is you, Ifrit.  Your son is banished, but you can see him whenever you wish. Linnaeus does not have that luxury.  He can only come here and sit with his daughter, hoping that someday she’ll be returned to him.”

“He’s only a tool.  An ends to a means. Keepers are tools, nothing more.”

“My daughter was not a tool!  She was a living, breathing Hyur who risked her life for the Council and the Realms more times than most of these greenhorn Archivists that we have now.  The only reason we put her here is because of her injuries!”

“We are here to protect our Keepers, not treat them as animals for our amusement, nor tools to fix what has been broken.  Your Archivist means more to you than you lead on, Ifrit.”

“The fact is that we need her.  She has defeated an Arcana. Two with the help of her friends.  Not many can boast that.”

“It pains me to say this, but Carbuncle is right.”

“Your dominion must be freezing over.”

“Hush or I’ll be the one doing the freezing!”

“Silence!”

“My apologies, Ramuh.”

“Whatever.”

“We must consider what to do with her when she emerges.  She did not make a decision on if she were to keep her memories of the Second Age or if they were to be purged.”

“Erasing her memories is ideal.”

“Of course you would, but look what happened last time.”

“I will not have her memories erased without due cause.”

“Bahamut!  So you have joined us for this.”

“Ifrit, I will hear your case to erase her memories, but know that I wish her mind to stay intact.”

“Yes, Headmaster.  I believe that we should erase her memories of the Second Age.  If we do this, she will have no memory of her near death experiences and she will be all but a normal Keeper once again.”

“She is not a Keeper, but an Archivist.  She earned that position honestly, and you would see her stripped of her title because she earned it during the Second Age?”

“Bahamut, I believe that Ifrit is trying to show the girl his form of compassion.  I can see where having the memories of dead comrades, lost love, and personal trauma would irreparably harm her.”

“Shiva, I agree with Bahamut.  Why is it that we need to erase her memories rather than allow her to learn from her mistakes?”

“Learning from her mistakes, or causing her depression because of what she has lost.  Ramuh, as her father, I believe that we can find a compromise here.”

“I would be interested in what you have in mind, Linnaeus.”

“Thank you, Bahamut.  First, I believe that if we simply erase her memories from the Second Age, she will be confused.  I realize Ifrit had success before with this, but I don’t feel that erasing her memories would be in her best interest.  She’ll still be eighteen and missing over a year of her life. Did your Archivist have any issues once you erased twenty five years of his life?”

“He has asked many questions.  I know that he suspects something, but he’s never questioned me directly about it.”

“My girl is more outspoken than your Archivist, even if he is now the lead singer of the Immortal Flames.  She will question it, and she won’t stop until she finds the answers. I think we can ever so slightly change her memories leading up to the Second Age, then her memories of the Second Age be completely changed to where she’s a normal Keeper.  As for the Archivist Exam, we can make her believe that she failed it for now and she will test again next time.”

“Your plan hinges on an assumption, Linnaeus.  You assume I will willingly subject my Archives to memory implantation so we can bring one girl out of stasis.”

“I am not fond of this plan either.  I allowed Carbuncle to have her as an Archivist to learn and to not be overwhelmed by my missions, but we all agreed she was my Archivist when the time came.  Small memory changes will change who she is at her core. If we allow her to keep her memories, she will stay the daughter that you love and the Archivist that Carbuncle, Ramuh, and I have accepted.”

“Carbuncle, you have stayed silent.  Do you have nothing to say, Fox?”

“I have plenty to say to you Ifrit, but this is not the time.  We have discussed this long enough in front of her. You know the crystal is but stasis.  Time moves differently in the crystal. Some say that every day is as though a decade, others that a decade is a flash.  I believe that she is aware of us and our presence. I believe she hears everything, but she will remember little of it. I also believe that she needs a fresh start at life after losing her Paladin and best friend.”

“You talk and talk to hear your own voice.  What is your decision here?”

“I believe Linnaeus is on the right path.  As for the Archives, if only her name was imprinted into memories, that should suffice; however, we need the memories that have been removed crystalized.  If the seal on the Ardent breaks, she will need her former powers and memories quickly.”

“I believe this not to be the correct course of action.  It is not fair to her, don’t you agree, Odin?”

“Bahamut, I believe that you are too vested in this girl to think clearly.  Her father came up with a solution that benefits us all, not the least of which her.  You worry she will not adore you like she did before. With Linnaeus’s plan, she will not lose that adoration.  In fact, to ensure this, why not have that Au Ra be her Archivist, Ramuh?”

“Odin, you know full well I care not about how much she likes me.  I care about the girl who pushed back against the council to change an ancient law, because she was in love with the man that you profess is your son I might add.  The Ardent’s seal will break and then what? ‘Here’s your memories back. You’re actually a Ninja Summoner and not whatever the hell you are now.’ It’s absurd!”

“Enough.  We need her because of the seal on the Ardent is waning.   You know this, and yet you don’t wish her to be happy until she is needed in her former role?”

“I don’t wish for her to hate us because we took away her choice!”

“Keepers have no choice!  Once they become a Keeper, they are to protect the realms and abide by the will of the Council!”

“Now we’re on this again!”

“Ifrit!  That is quite enough on that subject.  Bahamut, we know you care about the girl, and so do I.  I believe that Linnaeus’s plan will be best because he had to watch her die.  He knows her better than any of us.”

“We need her, but we also need to be in agreement that this is what is best for her.  I propose another plan.”

“I’m listening, Carbuncle.”

“I think we all are.”

“Ahem, thank you, Headmasters.  I have thought more on memory crystals.  There may be a way to break one of them into shards, allowing her to recover her memories naturally.  We can omit memories this way, allowing her imagination to fill in the blanks of what happened, rather than saying it directly.”

“I could agree to this plan.  None of her memories will be changed?”

“Theoretically yes, that is if it all goes well.  There is always a margin for error with magic.”

“I’ll agree to this plan, and I’ll ensure that my Archives is aware of her presence in my way.”

“Are you sure that this will be what is best?”

“I’ve been asking the same thing, Bahamut.  She’s my daughter, and I want what is best for her and the Council.  I cannot subject her to those thoughts that nearly killed her before, not without having some support apart from me.”

“We’re doing the right thing.  She’ll wake here, believing that she fell asleep in this gallery.  It will assuage any fears she might have.”

“I agree, Shiva.  Remember, the Ardent’s seal has not been broken as of yet.  There is a possibility it may not for some time, but it is weakening to the point where it will break.  The Ardent will blacken our skies and paintings once again. We do not have competent fighters like this girl and others from the Second Age this time.”

“You underestimate some of my students, Odin.  I have one that many of the Council have taken an interest in.”

“You mean the boy from Ivalice?  With his heritage, you are right.  His best friend might be trouble, but I believe they might be good for our crystalized friend.”

“Understood.  Linnaeus, free her.  I’ll work out the rest of the details later.”

“She’ll be comatose for a week.  You’ll have time to find your wife in the Parallel Gate before she wakes.”

“Thank you, Shiva.  It is time, angel. Arise!”


	3. Episode 1: Sin - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1 was originally posted as of 9/16/2016.

\---Fourth Realm Gallery, The Royal Archives, Ramuh’s Dominion---

“La da da, la da da, la da da,” a quiet female voice sang.  The teenager meandered to the portraits in the gallery singing and humming to herself.  She lifted a haggard book from the table nearby, and a grin appeared on her face as she flipped through its pages.  She held the open tome near her chest as she brushed the frame of a painting which showed a magnificent castle by the sea.  “Baron… I wish I lived there.”

A wave of unease washed over the girl as she peeked over her shoulder.  “Katerra, there's nothing here. Just you and the books,” she said to herself, shaking her head.  Katerra’s concern overwhelmed her, and she rushed to a picture depicting three teenagers, two boys and a girl.  The girl’s hand rested on one young man’s shoulder as he leaned into the balcony’s railing while the other turned his back to them.  

“Hang in there, Cecil!  Y-You too, Kain!” Katerra said, her voice shuddering.  She hurried to another painting of a small hamlet with a tall tower rising into the sky, “Mysidia is gorgeous this time of the year!”

The magical light from the artwork calmed her nerves as she hummed again, sauntering to a large portrait of a young man in white armor.  She pushed her auburn hair behind her ear then caressed the golden rim. Katerra blushed as her violet eyes stared into his. “It’s always like I know you, Cecil, but that’s impossible.  I’ve met you once though, not that you would remember. Someday, I’ll jump into the Fourth Realm again, and we’ll meet each other for real.” She laid her head next to the picture, feeling safe in his presence.

Katerra pulled a gilded pocket watch from her kelly green and gold-trimmed jacket.  “Shit, I’m late! Cade is going to kill me!” The girl gazed at Cecil before sitting at the desk to gather her research.  She closed the book titled _The Events of the Red Moon_ for a moment before opening it once more.  As she read the first pages, she slipped into the nearby chair.  The story centered on the Dark Knight Cecil, stripped of his title of the Captain of the Red Wings, and he received a mission to journey through a nearby cave filled with mist.  His best friend, a Dragoon named Kain, accompanied him by order of the King of Baron, and together they fought monsters within the Mist Cave.

"Just once, I want to experience history," Katerra muttered as  she rested her head on her left hand. Words flowed onto the page as she took notes on the Mist dragon.  She twirled a small silver band adorned with a ruby between her fingers as she groaned, "Keepers are supposed to go in the realms and help heroes, and I’m stuck doing historical research and medical research on the properties of Mythril."

Katerra rose to her feet and gathered her research once more.  She stopped herself from running to a picture of a cavern filled with water.  In the center of the portrait sat an octopus known as the Octomammoth attacking a young girl with green hair, an elderly man with a flowing purple robe, and Cecil.  Every story fascinated her, so with the opportunity to choose a focus, she specialized in Fourth Realm History. A smile formed on her lips as she glanced at the painting of Cecil again.

A loud meow followed by a brush against Katerra’s leg pulled her from her thoughts.  The large white cat with black spots nuzzled against her and bunted into her hand, desiring a scratch behind the ears.  Katerra laughed, “Melody, you scared me! Silly coeurl.” The coeurl purred as she knocked Katerra off her feet. The beast measured seven feet long, including her tail, and her whiskers crackled with electricity as they reached toward her hips.  She jumped on Katerra, placing her large clawed paws on both shoulders as she licked her mistress’s face.

Katerra laughed as she pushed Melody from her and rose to her feet.  Melody meowed at her again, “I know. Cade is waiting for me, isn’t he?”  A low rumble emanated from the beast as Katerra continued, “I’m not sure why you don’t like him.  He’s just a guy who likes me and I… well, I like him enough.” Melody rushed to the portrait of Cecil and laid below it, purring.  “Melody, I can’t just pull the painting down and date an inanimate object, even if it would be more attentive than my current boyfriend.”

An eerie wind enveloped Melody and Katerra, causing the coeurl to leap in front of Katerra.  She roared into the darkness that filled the rear of the gallery. Katerra shook with fear as the gale became more intense, trying to remove her.  Whispers surrounded her, and the girl crouched to the ground, covering her ears as the voices became louder. She glanced toward Cecil whose heroic stance gave her the courage to rise to her feet, and Katerra stared into the abyss lingering in the back of the library.

“Come on Melody.  I don’t know what’s going on here, but we-we’d better go,” Katerra said, walking to the elegant wooden doors leading to the hallway.  Melody growled again before following her. Worry filled Katerra; however, as a Keeper, her Archivist may task her with finding if a rip in the timeline occurred causing the force.  The thought occupied her mind as she wandered into the passageway containing the twenty-one realm galleries.

Katerra directed her attention back to the Fourth Realm gallery as she heard a clamoring within its walls.  She shook her head, realizing she spent far too much time within her realm and wandered away. Her stride slowed as she saw black smoke seeping from below the doors of the Fifth Realm gallery.  A sigh escaped the girl’s lips as she continued walking toward the entrance to the hall, petting Melody’s head to calm her nerves.

A scoff from a nearby couch caused Katerra to stop.  She stifled a worried sigh as she feigned a smile at the large, blonde man.  His steel eyes pierced through her as he rose to block her. “You’re late.”

“I’m sorry.  I-I got caught up in research again,” Katerra mumbled.  “I’ve got to turn this in and then I’ll be able to go with you.”

“‘Research’?  Is that what you call it?  Staring at that painting of Cecil like you always do?” Cade barked.  Katerra averted her gaze as he continued, “We promised we would meet each other after class, but I find you in the Fourth Realm Gallery.  Why don’t you just jump in and date him instead of me? Obviously, you don’t care.”

“Th-that’s not true.  I…I was trying to finish my research on what would happen if Cecil--”

“And he’s the only person you ever talk about.  Cecil this and Cecil that and did you know what Cecil did at this time.  No one cares about the Fourth Realm, Katerra. No one but you!” Cade said, shoving Katerra.  Melody jumped in between the two of them, her fur puffed and a snarl resonated from her. Cade put up his hands and snorted, “And who has a coeurl for a pet?  They’re huge and obviously dangerous animals.”

Katerra looked up from the ground into Cade’s eyes as she growled, “If you knew anything about the Keepers in the various Archives, you would know that lobos and coeruls are common pets because they can be trained.”  His eyes narrowed at her as she continued, “F-furthermore, w-why are you so jealous of a painting? Cecil isn’t here, you are. C-can’t you accept--”

“That you’re a cheating little whore who blames everything on everyone else other than yourself?” Cade sneered.  Katerra opened her mouth to speak, but no words passed her lips. “You know that I’m right. Let’s see, there’s Leo for sure, Lucy for when you’re feeling adventurous or bored, and I’m sure you’ve figured some way to cheat on me with Cecil as well.”

“N-no, that’s not… I would never…”

“Not to mention you never put out.  The only thing that gets to sleep with you is your damn cat!” Cade roared, his pudgy freckled face the shade of an apple.  He swung at Katerra. As he missed her face with his fist, he punched again, this time connecting with her stomach. Melody roared and her whiskers began to radiate electricity, her whiskers pointing at Cade’s head.

“That’s enough!” Katerra heard a male voice yell as two sets of footsteps rushed to her.  Her eyelids fluttered as she felt an arm around her shoulders, and a body stood before her.  “What do you think you’re doing, Cade? Leave Kate alone.”

“Kat, are you alright?” a female voice said.

“I-I’m fine, Lucy,” Katerra said to the black haired girl while clutching her stomach.

“You don’t deserve this, hun,” Lucy said, rubbing Katerra’s back.  Cade scoffed as Lucy turned to him, “I don’t need magic or alchemy to destroy him.  You just say the word.”

“That goes for me too,” the teenage boy said, continuing to stand between Katerra and Cade.  “The disciplinary committee doesn’t need to know what happened here.”

“Leo, stop.  Cade…” Katerra began, stepping past Leo who stood a head taller than she did.  She knelt to Melody to calm the cat before directing her attention to Cade. “I-it’s over.  Even I c-can see how you truly are.”

“Whatever.  Enjoy your pathetic life with these two worthless losers,” Cade said, turning to leave before saying to the boy, “You might be the Blitzball captain now, but you’re an Archivist-in-Training.  You’ll be nothing again before long. Worthless and alone.”

“Remember when I asked for your opinion?  Me neither. Go away, Cade,” Leo said, waving him away.  Cade stomped away, kicking a nearby trash can as Leo turned to Katerra, “Kate, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes.  Thanks, guys,” Katerra said, her unsteady voice showing otherwise.

“Want to get some ice cream?  Better than any man, any day,” Lucy said, putting her arm back around Katerra.

“Hey now!” Leo said, laughing.  “Kate, you were in the galleries today, right?”

“Of course, why?”

Leo looked at Lucy before clearing his throat, “I was in the Tenth Realm studying the oceans and wildlife when I was forced out.  My research is all in there, but I can’t open the door to get inside.”

“His ‘research’ being all about Blitzball,” Lucy said, rushing to him and throwing a playful punch to his gut.  She then tousled his platinum blonde hair as he bent down to her height, groaning. “We know you better than that, Leo!”

“You bitch,” Leo muttered then chuckled under his breath.  “I do have research and oceanography charts on a table in there, but being a midfielder myself, I have to keep up with all the passes after all.”

“Wait, what do you mean forced out?” Katerra asked, thinking back to the eerie wind from the Fourth Realm.  “I was just in there and nothing happened to me.”

“It happened to me too,” Lucy growled, diverting her mahogany eyes toward the galleries.  “I was studying an older recipe from the Fifth Realm. I had everything setup and all the ingredients were simmering in my beaker.  If I can’t get in there soon, my creation will be ruined! I just want to blow up the door to get to my potion!”

“Lucy, don’t.  We don’t need to explain to Professor Ramuh and Doctor Mog why the door isn’t in one piece.  Remember that time that you caused your bed to explode because you stubbed your toe?” Katerra asked, shaking her head.

“It deserved it!” Lucy shouted, a chortle escaping her lips.

Leo turned to the two girls who teased each other as a blue-haired girl rushed to him.  She tapped him on the shoulder then grabbed his hand. “Leo, please, you have to come quick.”

“Mia, what’s wrong?” Leo asked, lacing his fingers with hers.

The girl jerked her hand from Leo.  “This is not the time for that! You have to come outside.  We were in the middle of cheer practice when the sky went weird.”

“Just like the paintings,” Lucy said, walking to Leo.

“What do you mean?” Katerra asked.  “You didn’t mention that!”

“Enough talk, you have to see this!” Mia said, grabbing Leo’s shirt and dragging him behind her.  Lucy laughed as she and Katerra followed the pair to the nearby courtyard. Mia pointed to the sky, “Look!”

“What the hell is that?” Leo asked, gawking.

The sky shown black with red streaks crawling across it.  Instead of the sun’s rays shining, a dark orb hung with an ominous purple hue swirling around it.  Fearful shrieks from the city, Cornelia, carried into the Archives causing a panic within its walls.  Lucy wrapped her arms around Leo’s while he stared into the void above.

“This has happened before…” Katerra mumbled.  She wandered from the courtyard toward the galleries.  A golden “IV” emblazoned the door of the Fourth Realm, and in a trance, she reached for its handle.

“Kate?  Are you alright?” Leo’s voice drifted over the air.  Katerra stared at the door, her hand on the ornate black handle.   She shook her head, bringing her from her daze, and turned to see her friends' concerned faces.

“I’m fine, sorry.  Just spaced out there for a sec,” Katerra said, looking at a distraught Leo.  “Tell me exactly what happened. Starting with the blacked out paintings.”

“It’s just that, Kate.  The paintings blacked out, like the sky outside.  Black smoke covered them and then we were pushed out of the Gallery,” Leo said, flustered.  A loud meow came from Melody as she pushed Leo to the ground, licking his face. “Melody! Kate, your cat!”

Katerra laughed as she sat next to them, “She missed you.  You’ve been so busy with your Archivist training that you’ve not been able to swim with her.”

“As soon as we figure out what our next step is and what is happening with the sky outside, I’ll swim with her again,” Leo said, pushing Melody to his side.  He laid on the ground, running his fingers through his hair. “What are we gonna do? If we can’t figure out the sky, Blitzball season could be postponed. That would suck.”

“I’m sure they’re not going to postpone the season.  You don’t need the sun to practice and play, but we might need to install more lights for the arena,” Katerra said, smiling at Leo.

“And you’ll be able to keep staring at Mia in her cheerleader outfit,” Lucy teased, taking a seat next to them.

“I want to do more than stare at her,” Leo said, a mischievous smile appearing while a sigh escaped his mouth.  

The two friends continued to tease each other while Katerra summoned her backpack to retrieve her Fourth Realm history book.  The book flopped open to a story she read often. She smiled as she read of Cecil’s transformation from a Dark Knight to a Paladin.  The tale constantly filled her with hope. She jotted a note in the margin before reclining against Leo.

“Anyway!  We need to… Kat put down the book for five minutes and listen!” Lucy said, pushing the tome from Katerra’s face.

“What Lucy?” Katerra asked, looking at the literature again.

“I think we need to go into a realm.  We’re Keepers after all! We should be on top of this!” Lucy said jumping to her feet.  

“You have fun with that.  I can’t go. Orders are orders after all,” Katerra said, waving them away.

“You’re not coming with us?  Even to just a gallery?” Leo asked, turning to Katerra.

“You know that it is affecting the Fourth Realm, Kat,” Lucy said.

“Although nothing happened in there, I believe it is safe to assume it is affected, but Professor Ramuh and Doctor Mog specifically told me that I was not to jump into the Realms.  I’m not sure why, but I’m not supposed to be there,” Katerra said, closing her book, and packing it in her bag.

“So you’re going to be a good Archivist-in-Training and not come with us,” Lucy sneered.  “I can see it in your face, Kat. You want to go.”

Katerra let out a heavy sigh, “Are you both going?”

“I believe that we should at least enter the two galleries with our homework and potions.  We don’t have to jump into a realm,” Leo said.

“But we should!  We’re Keepers. In the last twenty-five years, even Archivists have rarely entered the Realms.  I wanna go so bad!” Lucy whined.

“Lucy, we can’t jump without an order to do so.”

“While I agree with Katerra, I also agree with Lucy,” Leo said, resting his index finger on his chin.  “I think we should figure out what exactly is going on in the realms. As Lucy mentioned, we’re Keepers.  Our duty is to the realms, not necessarily to the Professors.”

“Leo, you’re an Archivist-in-Training too.  If you disobey the Professors and Archivist Emil, that could hurt _your_ chances at becoming an Archivist if something bad happens.  We really shouldn’t do this,” Katerra insisted.

“Fine, you don’t have to go.  I’m going to go into the Fifth Realm to figure out what’s happening there,” Lucy said, rushing to the entrance adorned with a golden “V”.  She strained to open the door, but it held fast. The girl whined, “It’s stuck. Leo. Help me.”

Leo walked to her and gripped the wrought iron handle, attempting to wrench the door open.  “Sorry Lucy, it won’t budge. I guess we can try the Fourth Realm.”

They heard an aggravated growl behind them and footsteps stomping away.  As Katerra yanked the door to the gallery open, a hiss and smoke billowed from the entryway causing her to leap back in fear.  A quick peek inside showed the candles unlit and no natural glow from the paintings, with one exception. The Mist Dragon stood as a beacon in the darkness.    

Katerra quickly shut the door and looked to Lucy and Leo, “I’m in.”  Lucy clapped as she headed for the Fourth Realm gallery. Katerra stopped her, “Not here.  The Mist Dragon would be where I would recommend for us to start, and it hasn’t been blackened like I believe the other paintings are.”

“What about the Tenth Realm?  That’s where Leo was. Maybe we can go in there?” Lucy asked, heading toward the end of the hallway before receiving an answer.

“I suppose,” Katerra said, walking toward Lucy.  Melody sneezed as she walked next to Katerra, nuzzling her head into the nearest hand.  “Like Leo said, we’re Keepers and our duty is to the Realm, not to the Professors.”

Leo agreed as they reached the Tenth Realm gallery.  “Stand back,” he said, gripping the handle. It wheezed a black haze as the doors emblazoned with a giant, golden “X” screeched open.  Katerra and Lucy instantly cast Dia and Fire respectively, lighting the path before them. Melody too entered the gallery, growling at the darkness surrounding the group.  Katerra scratched Melody’s ears to calm her as they walked through the library to the paintings.

Lucy shuddered as she gripped her chest.  The pressure in the room caused her difficulty breathing, and the fire slipped from her hand, dissipating on the ground.  She began to slide to the floor before she felt Leo’s hands catch her. She looked up to him and buried her face in his chest, “Do you feel that?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, Lu?” Leo asked, helping Lucy to her feet.

“I feel uneasy.  Is that what you mean?” Katerra asked.

“It’s n-nothing.  Don’t worry about it,” Lucy said, conjuring the flame in her hand once more.  Katerra locked her arm with Lucy’s as they wandered through the gallery. Leo stopped at the desk to pack his homework and charts, and he found them scattered about the ground.  An annoyed growl escaped his lips as the party heard a crash echo through the gallery.

Leo leapt to his feet, feeling a fencing sabre in one hand and a mythril shield in the other.  He stood before Katerra and Lucy as they huddled in front of the desk. Melody too hid behind Katerra, readying her claws and whiskers for an attack.  “Wh-who’s there?” Leo called.

With no answer to Leo, they followed the sound and continued forward, reaching a portrait to the right of the entrance of the gallery.  A black haze seeped from it, and an audible cackle caused the four to jump in fright, bumping into each other. Katerra stepped on Melody’s tail, who promptly hissed and ran beneath the desk.

“Mel!  Oh bother,” Katerra muttered turning her attention to the painting before them.  “Is that--”

“Zanarkand…” Leo said, excitement oozing through his fear.  The noises in the gallery continued as he touched the painting, “Check another painting.  We need to see if this is the only one ‘alive.’”

“And what if it is, Leo?” Katerra asked.  “Are we going to jump here?”

“It makes sense, doesn’t it?” Leo asked with an arrogant look.  “Zanarkand is going to be the Mist Cave of the Tenth Realm. We can handle whatever it throws at us.”

“Okay…” Katerra said, wandering through the gallery with Lucy by her side.  Lucy’s eagerness to jump overtook her once more as she rushed to each blackened painting.  She grabbed Katerra’s arm and rushed back to Leo who scratched behind Melody’s ears. Katerra shook her head, “Nothing back there.  They’re all blacked out.”

“To Zanarkand!” Lucy shouted.  She stood in front of the painting and cocked her head, “How do we get in again?”

“Um…” Leo said looking toward the ceiling.  “I don’t remember.”

Katerra laughed at the pair, “So, you’re both wanting to go in, but you don’t remember how.”

“I haven’t used it since I was thirteen so around four years ago, Kate.”

“I haven’t either.  I don’t even remember how it goes,” Lucy said, staring at her feet.  “We have never gone into the Realms so I didn’t think it was that important to remember.”

“Always looking at the short term, Lucy.  Leo at least has a good excuse,” Katerra scolded.  “This is why we should leave now and let Doc, Emil, and Wren handle this.”

“Kate!”

“Kat, come on!  Don’t puss out!”

Katerra took a deep breath, shaking her head. “From what I remember…”

“Ha!  You don’t remember it either!” Lucy interrupted, a smirk appearing on her lips.

“I-I remember it well enough.  Keep a level head, visualize where you want to go, and say the words.  Can’t be too hard, can it?” Katerra said, taking a deep breath and scratching behind Melody’s ears.  “Take me to where I wish to see, to Zanarkand, I aim to be. Open portal. To Zanarkand!”

A groan pierced the air as wind whipped the trio’s legs, causing them to fall to the ground.  Lucy crawled toward Leo who grabbed her hand and covered his face. The sound of an explosion echoed throughout the gallery as the portal swirled before them.  The vortex began to push and pull them, making it difficult for them to reach the door to the Tenth Realm.

Leo crawled toward the painting gripping Lucy’s hand as he turned to Katerra, “TAKE MY HAND!”  As soon as he felt Katerra’s fingers gripping his, he reached into the portal. The force of the swirling vortex sucked them into the portrait as it closed, leaving Melody behind within the walls of the Archives.


	4. Episode 1: Sin - Part 2

\---Tenth Realm, Zanarkand, the City of Lights---

The three Keepers shot through the portal and emerged above the City of Zanarkand.  Although they laced their fingers together, the force of their descent began to pull them apart.  Leo felt Lucy slip from his grasp and watched her fly away from him, descending to the waters surrounding the city.  Katerra too lost her grip on his hand as he hurtled toward the earth. He saw her mouth moving and her hands in a triangle before her face.  As she raised her arm he felt his speed slow as he smashed into the ground.

Leo groaned as he rose to his feet.  He quickly thanked Llymlaen for only bruises before shrugging.  A crack at his shoulder caused him to drop to his knees in pain, and tears streamed down his face before he could stifle a cry.  He grabbed his left shoulder and wrenched it back into place, as he had done numerous times before after being shoved from the water and into the stands during Blitzball.  

With a quick gulp of painful air, Leo scanned the area.  Beautiful waterfalls fell from the surrounding buildings, reflecting the orange lights of the structures.  A crowd encompassed the nearby Blitzball arena, awaiting the Zanarkand Abes and Duggles game. A road sprawled before him, and he saw a watery impact in the distance near the harbor where multiple houseboats laid.  Although he wanted to stay, Leo jogged away from the arena to find Katerra and Lucy.

Meanwhile, Katerra stepped to the ground after casting Float on the three of them.  With a small prayer to Cosmos for the safety of Leo and Lucy, she tiptoed into the street enclosed in shining buildings on either side.  Blitzball players walked down the road to the cheers and screams of their adoring fans. Katerra shrunk back into a woman who scoffed at her peculiar clothing as she continued toward the Blitzball arena.

A shrill cry pierced the air as a spiky blonde haired boy appeared from the harbor.  Children and adults alike swarmed the man dressed in an open topaz shirt and black overall shorts with a fire emblazoned on his right pant leg, which hung lower than his left.  A massive brown glove with a red net crawled up his left arm with a blue shoulder pad attached at the top of the sleeve.

“TIDUS!” a screech deafened Katerra as she moved from the stampede of fans rushing with blue and white blitzballs for him to sign.  She found a large pillar with colorful circles floating around it and hid on the opposite side which overlooked the water. With no idea where her friends might have landed, Katerra’s bag materialized in her hand, and she pulled out her notebook.  A tear slid down her face. Stressed and lost, she jotted down everything she saw for later review.

Bubbles rose to the surface of the water near a dock of Zanarkand.  A hand reached for the hazy orbs in the City of Lights from under the sea.  Pulling herself from below the waves, Lucy gasped for air before they swallowed her again.  The girl kicked her feet and waved her arms to keep her head above the ocean. The kelly green and gold robes she wore began to weigh on her as she strained to cry out, but no sound passed her lips.

As Lucy opened her mouth, more water rushed into her lungs.  The waves sucked her under before a hand reached down and yanked her to the shore.  Her rescuer slapped her face a couple of times before she expelled liquid from within.  She then stared at the man in disbelief. His black with gray streaked hair, the sunglasses, the unmistakable red jacket and large katana on his back, she knew this to be a hero of the Tenth Realm.  Before she could speak to him, the figure in red walked away.

The girl labored to her feet, and her terror mixed with excitement.  A burning pain in her throat caused Lucy to cough more water from her lungs.  The area around her blurred again before she shook her head and took a step forward.  A couple of boys with blitzballs stopped and helped her to a nearby pillar before rushing to Tidus.  Noticing a blitzball seller, Lucy hobbled to him and dropped the small amount of gil she had in a soaked pouch to buy three balls for she and her friends.  She spied Katerra hiding behind the column and tossed a ball at her, hitting her in the shoulder.

Katerra put her notebook away and picked up the ball before realizing who threw it.  She turned to see Lucy, and without a second thought, wrapped her arms around her best friend.  Lucy wiped the tears from Katerra’s eyes and with a hoarse voice, “You didn’t think you’d lose me that easily did you?”

A chuckle escaped Katerra as she asked, “Why are you soaked?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lucy croaked.

“And your voice is raspy…”

“Kat, I’m fine.  I was rescued by Auron,” Lucy said, coughing again.

Katerra laughed at Lucy, “Right.  Like that would happen.”

The two girls teased each other as Lucy knelt to get the blitzball she tossed at Katerra, “Let’s get his autograph.”

“Really Lu?”

“When are we going to get another chance like this?!  Besides, maybe we can get tickets to the game!” Lucy said, her voice returning to its higher pitch.

“And why would I want to go to this ill-fated game?  I’d rather read than go in there with all of these people.”

“Hey!  Don’t say that so loud!” a familiar voice said behind them.  They turned and saw Leo panting with his hands on his knees. Katerra clasped her hands together happily then rushed toward the boy, squeezing him in a tight embrace.  He put his right arm around her as Lucy threw a blitzball at him, which he caught in his left hand despite the pain emanating from his shoulder. “Kate, we should get an autograph because we don’t want to stand out.  Everyone wants Tidus’s autograph. He’s revered as second only to Jecht.”

“And we might be able to get tickets for the game,” Lucy said in a singsong voice.

“That too.  He’s a bit of a flirt so use your feminine wiles to get us—ow!” Leo teased, rubbing the back of his head where Katerra slapped him.

“Flirt our way into tickets?  Really Leo?!” Lucy said with a playful punch to the shoulder.  “That’s a boneheaded thing to say, even for you, you dolt.” Leo grimaced her touch causing her to cover her mouth, “Leo!  Are you okay? Did you throw your shoulder out again?”

“I landed badly.  Slammed into the street.  I’ll be fine once we get back to the Archives,” Leo said, groaning as Katerra cast Cura on him.

“I can’t do much here, but I can help with the pain,” Katerra said.

“Do you think we would have time to set it?” Lucy asked.

“No, the crowds are moving.  We would need to get the autograph now if we’re going to do so,” Leo said, sliding down the nearby pillar and resting his arm.

Katerra and Lucy grabbed their blitzballs and rushed to Tidus, “Follow my lead,” Lucy said, a high pitched giggle coming from her.  “Can you believe that Tidus is right here?!”

“I-I know right?” Katerra chuckled, a pathetic excuse for shock and awe coming from her voice.

Lucy elbowed Katerra, “Come on, Kat.  Get more pumped up about it.” Katerra sighed as Lucy continued, “I think we should totally get his autograph!”

Tidus turned to the pair and shook his head, returning to another woman who wanted their blitzball autographed.  “He’s ignoring you,” Katerra muttered to Lucy.

“Ugh, boys!  I guess it’s time for a little less subtle approach,” Lucy said, linking arms with Katerra then walking to Tidus.  “The Zanarkand Abes are totally going to win this year! All because of you, Tidus!”

“Looks like you hit the water before we did,” Tidus chuckled, grabbing her blitzball.

“The excitement of meeting you made me slip while walking,” Lucy flirted, causing Tidus’s grip on the ball to slip.

Tidus gave a nervous laugh before regaining his confidence, “I know.  It’s not every day that you get to meet the Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes!  Are you and your friend going to be at the game? I need to know where to turn when I make a goal.”

“I wanted to be, but they were out of tickets,” Lucy whined.  “I guess we waited too long, didn’t we, Kat?”

“Hm?  Oh yes, of course,” Katerra said disinterested, ignoring a stern look from Lucy.

“Well, you’re in luck because I have a few tickets to give to whomever I choose.  Best seats in the house. I’ll throw in one for your friend’s boyfriend too,” Tidus said, handing three tickets to Lucy and flashing a wide grin toward them.

“He’s not my--” Katerra objected before Lucy elbowed her in the ribs.  “Thanks so much! Leo is aspiring Blitzball player himself, and he would love to see you in action.”  She rushed to Leo and laced her fingers with his to drag him over. “See Leo, I told you we could get you an autograph, and we get to go to the game!”

“Wow!  I can’t believe it!  Thanks h-hon!” Leo said, kissing Katerra’s cheek.  She felt her face burn as Leo turned to Tidus, “Could I have a lesson someday?!”

“Uh, sure… Maybe tomorrow, kid,” Tidus said, signing Leo’s blitzball.

Leo gave Tidus the sign of victory and bowed to him before taking Katerra’s hand again.  Katerra felt a cramp in her chest because of what happened between her and Cade hours before, and having to act the part of a doting girlfriend again made her uncomfortable.  Even having Leo hold her hand was awkward, and as they entered the arena, she let go and cradled her blitzball, holding tears back.

Leo turned to Katerra and patted her shoulder, “Hey, everything will be okay.  We’ll be back soon. I agree, this was a little much with everything else that happened today.”

“Thanks Leo.  I just want to go home and write up my paper for Doc, but I promise I won’t be a burden.”

“You’ve never been a burden, Kate.  We can use your White Magic when Sin appears, and keeping Auron and Tidus alive is more important than anything else,” Leo said, putting his arm around Katerra as she leaned into him.

“Thanks Leo.  Well, here we are.  A Blitzball game,” Katerra said, her enthusiasm building with the cheers of the crowd.

“This is going to be so exciting!” Lucy shouted, bouncing in the stands.

“Look!  There are the teams!  The Abes and the Duggles!” Leo shouted, pointing to the teams entering the stadium.  Tidus stood at the top of the stage with the blitzball at his side. With a cocky wink and an arrogant smile, he waved to cheering crowd.  A blinding flash of light marked the water-filled sphere’s appearance. The game had begun.

A feeling of déjà vu came over Katerra as she cheered for the Zanarkand Abes with her friends.  Shaking off the unease, she continued to shout as a member of the Duggles flew out of the sphere into the crowd.  A peek into the water showed Tidus’s smug face before he caught the blitzball and swam away. He evaded a tackle from another other player as he shot the ball toward the goal.

Lucy coughed and sucked in her breath as pressure built within her.  The presence from the Archives returned, and this time, she felt the anger and hatred of an unknown entity.  Time slowed around her as she sat next to Katerra and Leo as the weight in her chest turned to pain within an instant.  The excited crowd seemed sluggish as she clutched her robes, struggling to breathe.

“Come on, Abes!” Katerra cheered.  She glanced over to talk to Lucy and noticed the girl seated and struggling to breath.  Katerra knelt to Lucy, placing her hand on her shoulder, “Lu, what’s wrong?”

“I-I can’t describe this.  It hurts so badly,” Lucy said, breathing heavily.

“Cosmos, mother of healing, please help your servant.  Cura,” Katerra chanted. A burst of white energy flowed from her fingertips into Lucy, “Is that any better?”

“Kat, you know I love you, but I don’t think this is something that magic can cure,” Lucy said, shaking her head.

“Let’s take a quick walk,” Katerra said, helping Lucy to her feet.  She tapped Leo, who leaned to her while cheering for the Abes. “I think Lucy is having a panic attack or something.  We’re gonna get some air.”

“Okay, be careful,” Leo said, another shout coming from his mouth as the Abes broke through the Duggles defenses.

“Just keep an eye out for Sin,” Katerra said, taking Lucy’s hand.

“Kat…” Lucy said, pointing at Tidus who flew out of the water to score a goal.  The color drained from his face as he grabbed part of the stone architecture above him.  

Leo, Lucy, and Katerra saw nothing from where they stood, but Leo turned to Lucy, picking her up and rushing from the Arena, “It’s Sin!  We’ve gotta move!” Katerra followed the pair as the water flooded the area, causing destruction in its wake. She slammed into a nearby pillar as a wave crashed into her from behind.

“Leo!  Hel--” Katerra yelled, pulling herself to her feet as stones fell around her.  Large boulders killed patrons who stood still for more than a moment, and blood began to drain toward the center of the arena.  Katerra looked before her and realized Leo reached the door with Lucy as she fell. “Damn Blitzball player…” She dodged another large stone as she continued to the exit, and a sting in her side slowed her for a moment.  The crowd pushed against her, and she feared losing her footing again; however, with their momentum, she found herself outside the stadium as the exit crumbled.

Lucy rushed to the body of a man who lay under the rubble of the fallen archway.  He looked up at her as the life left his eyes, and blood pooled under him. Katerra and Leo jerked her away from a twitching hand streaked red with its bent fingers clearly broken.  “There are people still inside!” she shrieked, pulling against her friends.

“We-we have to let them die,” Katerra said, looking away.  “You know the rules. We were never here.”

“Kat, how can...how can you be so cruel?!  These are people!” Lucy spat.

“No matter what we do, they’re going to die,” Leo said.  “It is cruel, but there is nothing we can do.” Leo stared into the night sky where a large sphere of water hurtled toward them.

“It’s not fair though…”

“Lucy...” Katerra said, feeling her heart wrench.  “I-I wish there was something that we could do, but we can’t interfere.”

Lucy dropped to her knees as Leo approached her, “Life isn’t fair.  We need to figure out why this painting was blacked out. Everything so far has gone according to plan.”  

The pain in Lucy’s chest worsened as the sphere approached.  Sadness overwhelmed her. Unsure why the sudden feeling overcame her, she glanced toward the globe.  It pulsated with a dark, evil energy as it advanced toward them. Before she could mention this to Leo and Katerra, Tidus rushed by them, stopping to speak with Auron who shoved a sword in his hand.  Tidus gawked at the blade following Auron as they walked away.

Leo turned to the girls, “We need to follow them.  Although I don’t know why a painting would be darkened, we can only assume that it has something to do with those two.”

Taking a step toward Auron and Tidus, Katerra clutched her side and felt something warm and sticky flowing through her fingers.  She glanced down and saw her hand covered in blood. While Leo rushed ahead, Lucy stopped and opened a potion for Katerra, pouring it over the wound.  She noted that a rock remained lodged in Katerra’s side, “Kat, when did this happen?”

“I was behind you guys getting out of the arena and I fell.  Must have gotten hit,” Katerra said, mouthing the words for Cura.  As the heal shot from her hands, she removed the sharp rock from her side, wincing as blood began to ooze out onto her fingers.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea…” Lucy said, giving Katerra another potion.

“Maybe we should have just gone for ice cream.  At least it got my mind off of Cade for a little bit right,” Katerra said, a weak smile appearing on her face.

“Right.  This has been more exciting though!” Lucy teased, catching Katerra as she slipped on the wet road.  “Be careful.” Lucy took the potion from Katerra and poured it on the wound again, watching the magical liquid seal the injury.  She then tore a strip of her robe and wrapped it around Katerra’s waist, “Glad I volunteer in the Medical Wing.”

“Because you’re in it more than my mom is and she works there!” Katerra teased, stabilizing herself as they caught up with Leo.

Upon reaching Leo, they heard a skittering sound following by gnashing teeth and scratching.  They looked around and saw nothing; however, at their feet a few rocks rolled away from them.  _ Scratch.  Scratch.  _ More sounds surrounded them, and an obsidian stone crawled toward them.  Leo drew his sword as his shield materialized on his left arm. He pushed the girls behind him as it screeched and lunged at him.  A quick bash with his shield caused the bug-like creature to scurry away.

“Be prepared,” Leo ordered.  Katerra readied her flute while Lucy felt her bow appear in her hands.  “I don’t see Auron and Tidus. We have to move.”

“Leo, what do we know about these things?” Lucy asked, releasing an arrow toward a crawling rock.

“They’re called ‘Sinscales’.  They’re weak, but come in groups.  We can easily be overwhelmed,” Leo replied, slashing through two of the monsters.  One scratched through his kelly green jacket as growled, “Damn, I should have worn my armor.”

“Leo, there are too many of them!  I-I think this is what is c-causing the paintings to be black.  Auron and Tidus were overrun!” Katerra said, charging the weak holy spell, Dia, and throwing it at a glowing sinscale.

“Are they supposed to be glowing?” Lucy asked, casting blizzard toward a pair of sinscales approaching Leo.

“You’re right!  Get off me!” Leo shouted, kicking a sinscale into a group of five more.  “There! We have to get to Tidus and Auron!”

Katerra played a Requiem on her flute, destroying another enemy while Lucy cast Fire on a nearby group.  Lucy stood at Katerra’s back as they continued to cast and clear a path toward Tidus and Auron, who fought the sinscales a few yalms ahead of them.  Tidus, although timid with a sword, sliced through a beast with Auron at his side tutoring him.

As Leo and Katerra rushed toward the heroes, Lucy summoned her bag.  From her pack, she grabbed a small pouch with five filled vials inside.  Next to the phials lay a large vessel with purple sparking black material within.  With a painted grin, she turned to the sinscales, and opened all six containers to combine them.

“Eat dark matter stupid bugs!” Lucy yelled, shaking the large bottle and throwing it into a group of twenty sinscales charging at her.  A large explosion caused her to step back as the aftershock blew soot into her face, and the hair hanging in front of her ears stuck straight back.  She giggled to herself and said, “That was so cool!”

“Lucy!  Come on!” Leo yelled looking back at her as she turned around.  He shook his head as he saw her face, “What the hell happened?”

“I blew them up!  Dark matter is cool!” Lucy said, an arrogant tone oozing from her voice.

“Where the hell did you get dark matter?!”

“She probably snagged some from Instructor Glenn for one of her ‘special projects,’” Katerra said.  She gripped her side once more and felt blood trickle down her fingers, and she pressed into her side, finding the wound reopened.  

Katerra growled as Leo took a knee beside her.  He lifted her hand to see the wound, “What happened?”

“I’m fine,” Katerra said, casting Cura on herself.  “Let’s go.”

“By Llymlaen’s grace I ask for aid, Cure!” Leo chanted, holy energy coming from his palm.  “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?”

“You were so focused on this mission.  I didn’t want to be a burden.”

“Kate, we’ve gone over this.  You’re not a burden. You should’ve told me,” Leo said, catching Katerra as she tripped over the body of a sinscale.  “I really don’t think we should have come today.”

“We have to defend the realms, Leo.  We took the initiative to come in without permission.  We’re here now. Let’s make the most of it,” Katerra said, feigning a smile.

“Yeah, let’s keep going.  Tidus and Auron may not be able to defend themselves against this onslaught.  Thankfully, Lucy gave us a small break with her cocktail.”

“She’s always been good with those potions.”

“Yep!  Alchemy is awesome,” Lucy said in a singsong voice, continuing toward the heroes.

**_‘Come to me,’_ ** a dark voice spoke inside Lucy’s mind.  The color drained from her face as she slowly turned to Katerra and Leo.  The girl searched for a source, but only dead sinscales and her friends surrounded her.  The sinister presence surrounded her as she clutched her chest once more.  **_‘You sense me.  Come here, child.’_ **

“So, can we go home yet?” Lucy said, a weak laugh coming from her.

“You’re the one who was so eager to come, and now you want to leave before we finish what we’ve started?” Leo asked, giving Lucy an angry glare.

“Lucy, what’s wrong?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Katerra said.

“You know, it’s nothing.  I am happy to be here, in this creepy place, with dark voices coming from dead things.  It’s awesome,” Lucy said grimacing. She continued to try to find the source of the voice while they caught up to Tidus and Auron who fought the persistent onslaught of sinscales.

A large creature descended from the heavens and pierced into the ground before them.  It had the appearance of a giant blue sword with an anemone as its hilt. A teal swirling pattern reached from the living blade toward its waving polyps.  On each tentacle of the aquatic monster, a glowing green orb shined brightly. Like so many of the sinscales before, it too glowed with an ominous hue.

Tidus turned as he heard the Keepers’ approach, “What are  _ you _ guys doing here?”

“You’re in danger!” Lucy stated.

“That thing is very dangerous.  We figured you might need some help,” Leo said, a cocksure smile appearing on his face.

“This man knows how to handle a blade, Tidus.  You could learn from him,” Auron said, taking note of the sword in Leo’s hand.

“Whatever,” Tidus replied, turning back to the monster.  “I don’t like the way it’s glowing, Auron. We’re supposed to fight this thing?!”

“You don’t like anything.  Stop whining and do something about it,” Auron scoffed.

As Auron scolded Tidus and explained something else to him, Lucy turned to Katerra and Leo, “I assume that is what’s causing the issue.”

“I would assume so as it is emitting that black aura.  That’s a Sinspawn if I recall correctly,” Katerra stated.

“This is Sinspawn Ammes to be exact.  It’s weak, so we shouldn’t have to worry about it,” Leo said.

“I forget, doesn’t it only use Demi?” Katerra asked.

“That’s right, Kate.  To be honest, the sinscales are the only thing that we’re going to have to worry about.”

“Guys, I’m sure that your conversation about this is riveting, but we can figure this out on the fly.  They’re attacking the thing!” Lucy said, pointing toward Ammes.

Sinscales began to appear in great numbers around the Sinspawn.  Tidus became confused as he hacked at the creatures, only missing Auron by an ilm.  Auron slashed through four sinscales with a single strike from his Katana. He stood ready to attack once more.

As another sinscale flew through the air to slam into Tidus, Leo blocked it with his shield.  A quick bash to the rocky body felled the beast, but the frequency of the sinscales’ appearance quickened.  Leo kicked two more and slashed another as they continued to come after the party. He felt a monster grab at his wrist and tear his jacket before he dispatched it as well.

Katerra cast Dia on two sinscales bolting toward her.  As another one swiped at her, she dodged it following by hitting it with music from her flute.  She ducked as three more soared over her head due to a strike from Auron. A glance over the party showed Tidus gripping his arm, blood running down his fingers, and Leo with scratches on his face, hands, and arms.  She chanted the Cure spell on the both of them then encased them in a protective bubble to prevent unnecessary physical or magical damage.

A fireball flew through the air, gliding over multiple sinscales.  Lucy growled as she cast the spell again. She watched it miss the target once again as voices whispered to her, causing her to lose her focus.  Chanting a mantra to herself, Lucy notched an arrow in her bow and watched the arrow pierce her target. Another sinscale fell to the sharpened tips.  She tried again to cast a basic fire spell, and a quiet cheer of delight erupted from her as it slammed into her enemy. Her short-lived glee turned to annoyance as more sinscales appeared around the Sinspawn.  

“There’s just no end to them!” Lucy yelled, retrieving an arrow from a sinscale and using it again to fell another.

“We have to focus on Ammes!” Leo ordered.  

Leo turned to the Sinspawn and plunged his sword into its body.  With a screech piercing the night sky, two lights flashed on the tendrils.  A purple glow gleamed from the beast as the entire party collapsed to the ground.  Katerra caught a green sparkle before her body burned. An acidic spell penetrated their defenses, causing Lucy and Tidus to instantly fall unconscious.  Leo rested his weight on his sword, pulling himself back to his feet and moving toward Lucy.

“Leo!  Are you okay?” Katerra yelled, holy energy radiating from her fingertips.

“I’m fine!  Worry about the heroes!  This has to be related to the blackened paintings and the glowing monster,” Leo said, wiping blood from his lip.  Burns formed on his face and hands from the poisonous magic, and he felt vomit crawling up his throat seeing his lifeless friend lying in a pool of water and gore.  “Katerra! Help Lucy! She’s hurt!”

“On it!  You take care of Auron and Tidus while I get her up.  And take this!” Katerra said, chanting Cura on Leo. His wounds sealed themselves and the pain subsided.  

Leo moved between Auron and the Sinspawn while the hero pulled a potion from his bag to use on himself.  A shining orange plume disappeared from the man’s hand as he threw it at Tidus. The boy shook his head, and hopped to his feet, but he found that his legs wobbled too much to stand.  Leo turned to Tidus and cast Cure on him to last him until Katerra brought Lucy back.

With Tidus stabilized, Leo covered Katerra while she began to cast Raise on Lucy.  The spell took time, and her focus began to waver as Leo took damage before her. Hearing a pained cry from him, she finished the incantation, only to find Lucy still unconscious and blood pouring from her mouth.

“Dammit!  I thought I had that right.  It’s a basic--” Katerra muttered to herself, shaking with fear and agitation.

“Kate!  Her bag!”  Leo shouted, parrying a Sinscale before it reached her.  “It doesn’t matter that the spell didn’t work this time. What matters is that you get her up!”

Katerra nodded at Leo as she scurried to Lucy’s pack.  Inside, a single orange feather lit up a few broken vials and encased ingredients.  Using the small feather, Lucy shot up and coughed, causing a green ooze to fly from her mouth.  Katerra attempted to cast Cura on her, but the spell fizzled in her hand. A haze blurred her sight before she felt a bottle shoved into her mouth and a liquid running down her throat.

“Ether Kat.  We need your magic and you’re spent,” Lucy said.  “Can’t have our White Mage without her magic.”

Katerra nodded and chanted, “Cosmos, hear your servant’s prayer and shroud me in your light.  Shroud of Saints!” Holy energy rushed into her as she healed Lucy, and they rushed to Auron and Tidus who concentrated on Ammes while Leo slashed, hacked, and smashed the Sinscales.  Finally, the only enemy remaining was Sinspawn Ammes.

The beast’s antennae glowed, and it cast two spells in quick succession.  This time, instead of powerful incantations to debilitate the party, the monster used Demi, an ability that reopened closed wounds.  Although painful, this skill’s inability to kill rendered it an annoyance, and Katerra healed the party without incident as they focused the creature.

With a snap of Lucy’s fingers, her bow disappeared.  She concentrated as ice began to appear in her hands and wind swirled around her.  Leo and Katerra spun around to see Lucy casting and ducked as she continued to conjure the magic, chanting as she closed her eyes.  “An icy wind flows through my hands, I command thee ice, freeze everything! Do as I demand! Blizzara!”

“Get down!” Leo ordered, causing Auron and Tidus to clear the path to Ammes.

“Gods please let this work,” prayed Katerra.

Although Katerra and Leo wanted to believe their friend’s spell would blast the Sinspawn, Lucy’s abilities in magic began to wane when casting intermediate spells.  She knew the chants, she had the power, but her concentration never lasted long enough to cast effectively.

Lucy’s eyes fluttered open as ice coalesced around her hands.  She flicked her pupils right to left, showing a fearful realization of the power she gathered.  She heard voices say to her, “Lucy! Don’t give up! You can do this!” followed by whispers trying to distract her.  She screamed as she fired the spell toward Ammes. It began to freeze from the ground through the blade of the sword.  Each hanging tendril froze in place as the earth began to shake. Red lines traced through the ice, and the monster exploded before disappearing.

Amongst the cheering, Lucy found peace.  The heavy weight on her chest lifted, and she turned to her friends who rushed to her.  Katerra wrapped her arms around Lucy while Leo beamed at her. Tidus and Auron glanced at one another.  Tidus, visibly shaking, calmed with Auron’s voice as they continued walking down the road.

Katerra felt a warmth enter her chest.  She stared down at herself and noted no blood oozing through her robes.  Shrugging, she turned to Leo, “There they go.”

“This is the end for them, isn’t it?” Lucy asked.

“They’ll be fine,” Leo said, stopping.  “There is going to be another swarm of sinscales appear and overwhelm them.  That is normal. Everything else that happened here…that’s not.”

“We need to get out of here,” Katerra stated, the authoritative tone in her voice surprising her.  “Leo, we were never here. You know what to do.”

“Right…” Leo said, his voice faltering.

“Wipe their memories,” Katerra said, again surprising herself.

“Oh, of course.  I forgot about that.  Hey Tidus! Auron!” Leo yelled, running after the heroes.  “Forget us friends.” Leo raised his hand and snapped his fingers.  “We are but those whom you’ve lost in Zanarkand.”

Auron turned to Tidus as Leo walked away, “Make sure you defend yourself!  I am not always going to be there to protect you.”

“I know, I know!  That thing was crazy though!” Tidus said.

Katerra turned to a nearby pillar, tagged with a caricatured picture of Tidus playing Blitzball, and chanted the Return spell, which swirled calmly before them.  The three stepped through it and recognized their new surroundings as the Tenth Realm Gallery. Melody cooed at Katerra as she walked through and bunted her head against her hand.

They noticed a cool light shining on them.  Turning to the portrait, they saw a brightly lit painting of the Blitzball Arena.  Lucy giggled as she saw it, happy they cleared the anomaly while Leo gave them an arrogant grin, pleased with his team. 

A clock chimed nine times in the distance.  “Curfew,” Leo said, shaking his head. “I’ve got to finish this homework before the morning.  Night ladies!”

“I can’t believe that we were in there so long.  I say we have a sleepover tonight, Kat,” Lucy said, putting her arm in the crook of Katerra’s.

Katerra massaged her head and shook it, “Nah, I’m exhausted.  I’ll have to get my research to Doc tomorrow afternoon. You can stay over if you’d like, but I’m going to pass out.”

“Deal!  Your futon is better than that new bed they gave me,” Lucy said, walking with Katerra back to her room.  After about an hour of talking about the events of the day, Lucy drifted off to sleep with a novel over her face.  Katerra sighed and looked through her window from her bed. She shook her head as she pulled her knees to her chest.  From the breakup to the blackened paintings, she felt overwhelmed. 

“I wanted this.  I wanted to experience history…” Katerra muttered, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.  “I didn’t want it to be this way. I wanted to be a spectator, not a repairman. Cosmos, what has happened?  What can we do?” The girl slipped to her pillow, speaking a quiet prayer before drifting away to sleep.

 

-End of Episode 1-

 

Lucy pops her head out from behind the black screen and waves, "Wow!  Realm jumping is so cool! I want to go again and I know just the way to do it!  If all the Realms are as bad as the Tenth Realm, Kat won't resist a trip to the Fourth Realm to see 'her hero' in action! So long for now!"


	5. Episode 2: Anything That Can Go Wrong... - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode originally posted as of 11/11/2016

\---Archivist Hall, Royal Archives, Ramuh’s Dominion---

The Archivist sat behind an ornate mahogany desk and muttered to himself as he read a paper given to him.  He gestured for Katerra to take a seat in the nearby plush chair near the exit of his office. The girl flopped onto the seat while staring at the various awards framed around the room.  Her eyes stopped at another door within the chamber, knowing it led to living quarters. Near its entry, a metal coat rack held a hunter green and gold jacket with three charms hanging from its cuff.

Katerra turned her gaze to the man reviewing her work.  His deep purple skin contrasted his bright white hair which fell over his left eye.  Ebon scales crawled up the smooth skin of his chin toward his teal right eye. His natural armor extended toward his curled horns which attached above his ears.   Two protective plates grew on each arm. One covered his biceps and shoulders, and another reinforced his underarm toward his fingers where spots of black flakes dotted his hands.

Bored waiting, Katerra hopped to her feet and touched the coveted jacket he wore when outside the office.  She looked at each charm, knowing they each symbolized a different Eidolon for which the man worked. A lightning charm indicated Ramuh, the stone showed Titan, and the star for Carbuncle.

“If you’re quite done analyzing my room, Katerra, I’ve finished reading your research.  As usual, your research is impressive, but, dare I say, lacking,” his quiet brogue voice unfitting for his stature.

“Lacking?  What do you mean, Doc?” Katerra asked with a defensive tone.  She took a seat and folded her arms.

“I tasked you with finding the possible ramifications of the overuse of Mythril.  Are you telling me that it is impossible to overuse this precious stone?”

“Not impossible.  It’s highly improbable.  As I’ve stated in my research, there is only one way for you to use Mythril to abuse their power, and to do so you must have a death wish as your party has to be all but dead.  There are other ways to use Mythril, such as setting a healing tent outside battle, but the only way to gain the benefits of Mythril would be to effectively die in battle.”

“Would you say that the ‘rush’ felt after the use of Mythril could simply be adrenaline?” Doc asked, rising to his feet to stretch.

“Absolutely.  I would also like to add that it doesn’t have to be Keepers who use the Mythril.  Twenty-five years ago, I found evidence that Keepers brought heroes back with them from the realms due to a threat similar to what we have seen recently.”

“Ah, so you know about the paintings, I see.  Knowing Lucy, she convinced you and Leo to go into a realm to investigate it,” Doc chuckled, giving a knowing smile toward Katerra.

“T-that didn’t happen.  I know about it, yes, but e-everyone knows about it.  T-The skies going black and people b-being thrown out of galleries is common knowledge by this morning, Doc,” Katerra stammered, sitting on her hands.

Doc let out a hearty laugh as he put his hand on her shoulder, “Kat, I know your friends.  I also know that you know that you’re not supposed to be going into the realms after the incident that happened when you were a lass.”

“I told them that I couldn’t go,” Katerra said, unable to meet his gaze.

“And I’m to believe that Lucy bought that and didn’t convince you to go along?  You can’t even look at me, and you believe that doesn’t give you away,” Doc said, kneeling to her.  “You’ve jumped before without permission, which is why you are not permitted to go into the Realms at the moment.  You know this, but yet you still disobey orders from the Council.”

“Doc… Eli, p-please don’t tell my father.”

“Don’t be so nervous, lass.  I will not tell anyone. I’m not a hard arse like Wren. Come on, let’s go to the cafeteria.  They’re serving your favorite today.”

“Good.  I could definitely go for a grilled cheese,” Katerra said with an audible sigh of relief.

“Did you find anything else that was interesting while you researched Mythril?” Doc asked, grabbing his jacket and escorting Katerra from his office.  He whispered something to lock the door before leaving.

“In the medical journals, there was one thing.  It has to do with the heroes I was mentioning earlier before we got sidetracked.  A patient used a shard of Mythril in the Nightmare Realm, whatever that is, and the doctor helping her was the White Mage Minwu from the Second Realm.  One of her team used a Mythril and they even took advantage of the benefits of Mythil in battle, but once the battle was over, her injuries returned. It seems that Mythril is more of a temporary treatment so that you can get out of a realm alive.”

“Aye, I’ve read about that as well, which is why I gave you the assignment.  I’ve read about Keepers using multiple shards when battles became too difficult.  Call it curiosity more than anything,” Doc said, shaking his head. “I would have liked to speak with the Keeper involved in that incident, but someone omitted their name from the logs.”

“Could you imagine leading a team like that?  Leo could do it, but I’m not sure of anyone else who could pull it off.  They were all hurt, Doc, all of them, but they still risked their lives and everything for their Keeper.  It’s almost romantic,” Katerra said as her eyes fell to the ground.

“Don’t get lost in your teenage fantasies now,” Doc laughed.  He glanced at the Keeper, “Kat, what’s wrong? Are you all right?”

Katerra sniffled for a moment before smiling at Doc, “It’s-It’s nothing.”

“Cade being an arse again?  That monk…” Doc growled. Katerra looked away from the Archivist as he continued, “What happened?”

“We broke up.  That’s all,” Katerra lied.  Her stomach ached from a clear bruise forming from the punch.  “He’s a jerk, just like you said so many times.”

Doc stopped before leaving the grand atrium of Archivist Hall.  He gestured to her to sit by a beautiful fountain which held Quetzalcoatl’s statue, then placed his arm around her.  As they took a seat, the image of a great bird flew high into the sky causing the illusion of a thunderstorm. Katerra smiled and rested her head on his chest while watching its flight and the following lightning storm.

A rumble from Doc’s stomach caused him to stand and offer his arm to Katerra after the avian disappeared into its statue.  “Forget about him, dearie. He wasn’t good enough for _my_ Keeper anyway.  Come on. To the Cafeteria!”

“Seriously Doc?” Katerra asked, laughing as she took his arm.  “When it comes to food, you stop acting like a fussy old man.”

“Old man?  I guess twenty-eight is old now.  I just have more experience than you,” Doc said, chuckling.

“I always forget that you are less than ten years older than I am.  Must be the fact you talk like you’re a hundred.”

“Hmph, everyone calls me ‘Doc’ for a reason, dearie.”

“Because you’re a fuddy duddy?”

“You realize you have training after lunch, I hope,” Doc said, amused.  “Anyway, tell me, what happened between you and Cade? Please tell me he didn’t hurt you or so help me, lass, I’ll have more than words for him.”

“I told you, it’s nothing.  Your spear is too good for him anyway,” Katerra said.  Her face betrayed her anger as she continued, “I can’t believe I ever had feelings for him.”

Doc sighed as they passed two Keepers who pointed at them, “Young love is the worst.  Take it from me, dearie, relationships are better when there is no romance in them.”

“You’re sounding like a bitter old man now,” Katerra teased.

“Fine, I’m an old man before the ripe old age of thirty,” Doc said, brushing his thick hair from his face and revealing his blind eye.  A different shade of white circled where an iris and pupil once lied. The locks rested in their place as Doc said, “One more thing on Cade.  He was a brute, and a stupid one at that.”

“He had a really bad temper,” Katerra muttered, her hand covering her stomach by instinct.

“Exactly,” Doc said, noticing another pair of Keepers whispering as they passed.  “Problem with Cade is that he doesn’t know how to shut his mouth, and he’s a liar.  Another problem is that he happens to equal Leo in popularity.”

“I’m well aware,” Katerra said, clutching Doc’s arm while another group of Keepers laughed under their breath.  “Well, he’s not going to control my life. Do you know what caused the sky and paintings to go dark?”

Doc gave a slow nod, “It’s an evil force, dormant for twenty-five years and no one knows why.  It’s hungry, dearie. It craves more than power. Please be careful once they allow you into the realms.  Slips and cracks in time are dangerous. Monsters become more powerful and gain abilities they never had before.”

“Believe me, I know,” Katerra whispered.  She turned to Doc, “This evil presence. I’ve read about it in one of the logs.  A White Mage referred to it as the--”

\---Royal Libraries, Royal Archives, Ramuh’s Dominion---

“ARDENT!  That’s what it’s called!” Leo exclaimed, jumping to his feet and breaking the silence of the Royal Library.  Keepers turned to glare at him as he sat with a guilty smile on his face. “Sorry, sorry, going on very little sleep.”  They turned away from him as he pulled out a worn notebook and scribbled notes from a large ancient text.

Leo looked back at the tome as his sight blurred.  An unintentional yawn caused him to reach for his cup of coffee.  He licked the droplets left inside the laid his head on the table. The room spun around him.  The boy reached for the cover of the book to close it, but it appeared to move out of his reach. He wanted to stand, to leave the library, but his legs refused to obey him.  Sleep overtook him without warning as he drifted away.

“Leo,” a whisper pierced through his dream.  A scared woman spoke to him, and he walked toward her voice as it said again, this time louder, “Leo!”  The woman changed into a strange two-headed beast breathing fire as it spoke his name once more.

Lucy tapped an annoyed foot while trying to wake her friend.  She set the drink holder containing two steaming coffees, and shook him, “Come on Leo!”

“Is it class time already?” Leo slurred, his eyes not quite open.  He blinked twice seeing Lucy, and his eyes wandered to the table where the cups lay.  “How did you know?”

“Know what?  That you’d be in here, and, from the look of you, since the moment we returned from the Tenth Realm?  Or that you would want another of your usual Imperial coffee, double sweet, which even with the sugar still tastes like you’re chewing coffee beans?” Lucy teased, grabbing her mug with a tan with white swirled liquid.  “Triple Cream Coffee is so much better. How can you even drink it that black?”

“This is my third cup.  Dicasterial Observatorium has the best coffee, and it keeps me awake.  Ah, you got macaroons as well,” Leo said, grabbing a small cake with his drink.

“You seriously have been up all night,” Lucy said, shaking her head.  “Anyway, I agree with you on the coffee. Have you seen the pictures of what the observatory looked like during the Second Age?”

“Yeah.  Those pictures look like someone was li--”

“You know what they say about it right?” Lucy said, a grin appearing on her face.  “I heard that there’s a ghost living there. It frequents the café now because they stole her home.”

“Q-quit it!” Leo stammered, his eyes widening.

“And you know what else?  If you go to the top of the observatory where the telescopes are at the stroke of midnight, she’ll kidnap you and eat your heart!” Lucy said, her voice a breathy whisper.  Leo’s face paled, and his heart raced as he stared at his coffee. The steam wafting from the surface changed into a banshee before he slammed it on the table, spilling a few drops.  Lucy laughed, causing two Keepers around them to grumble as she said, “Oh come on Leo! You really think there is a ghost that lives in the observatory?”

“N-no!  I-I knew y-you were just t-telling a st-story and I was j-just getting into it!”

“You’re a terrible liar.  You’re so terrified of ghosts that you spilled some of your coffee!”

“I am not!  I felt my cup slipping and--”

Lucy roared with laughter, unable to contain herself.  She covered her mouth to stifle the chortle, “Just admit you’re scared of ghosts.  So much so that you’re scared to even go back to the observatory. Me, on the other hand, I could spend all day there curled up with a good book, coffee, and some sweets.  Now would I do that if it was haunted?”

A weak laugh came from Leo, “You love reading.  Why wouldn’t you?” Chills ran down his spine thinking about her story.  He saw the pictures of how the observatory looked before the pair from the Fourteenth Realm came twenty-five years prior.  Downed bookcases, a mattress in the center, light pouring in from holes in the roof, it appeared as though someone once lived there.  Rumors told of gore on the mattress and bloody footprints on the ground. Leo shook his head as he looked down at his coffee, unsure if he could take a sip with the lump caught in his throat.

“Ramuh to Leo?  Helllloooooo?” Lucy said, waving her hand in front of Leo.  Startled, he blinked multiple times. “You get so jumpy when you haven’t slept.  What did you find that was so important that you neglected your sleep again?”

“I think I found what blacked out the sky and those paintings,” Leo began.  He shook the fear from his voice as he opened the ancient tome once more. “All right listen.  ‘Since time immemorial, a great evil lurks… consume everything…’ The words are smudged and worn off.  It’s hard to read. There are some scratches here but you can see the word, even through the blots, is ‘Ardent.’”

“The… Ardent?  Never heard of it,” Lucy said, draping her arms over Leo’s shoulders and looking at his notebook.

“Neither have I.  You’d think that the older Archivists and others would have mentioned this in class,” Leo said, taking a gulp of his coffee.  “I think we need to find out more about this.”

“Me too,” Lucy said, feeling Leo sway under her.  “Before we do anything like that, you need to take a nap, mister.  I assume you’ll be wanting to jump into another realm.”

“Naturally, but not for a bit.  With the meetings, classes, and practices that I have this week, it’ll have to wait until next weekend, but by then, we should have orders to go anyway,” Leo said, rising to his feet.  Lucy caught him before he fell, “I guess I am more tired than I thought.”

“You’ve been up all night.  What did you expect? If I could get Kat to come along with us, would you be willing to go, I dunno, today?” Lucy asked, looking away.

Leo shook his head, “Lucy, we can’t just go back into the Realms.  You know that we got lucky right? We didn’t even have to fit in or do almost anything other than fight, something that we’ve trained in.”

“I know, but suppose we were to find an urgent message or something that we had to go now.  Shouldn’t we check it out?” Lucy said, nudging Leo in the shoulder. With a wince appearing on his face, she put her hands on her hips, “Did you even get your shoulder looked at, Leo?”

Leo shook his head and tripped over his feet while Lucy pulled him from the library.  The White Mage Keepers in the Infirmary fawned over the Blitzball players and giggled as Leo entered.  He groaned and muttered, “Fangirls…”

“You knew this was coming when you became the captain of the Blitzball team.  Rumor has it your team is the one to beat this year,” Lucy teased as two teenage White Mages approached him with excitement and escorted him to a room.  They looked to a blonde Archivist before gathering his symptoms and casting Cure on his shoulder. She approved before another woman rushed into the room and shooed the White Mages away.

“Leo, what did you do this time?  I’ll take it from here kids,” the older woman said, ushering the two teenagers from the room.  “Mirela!”

“Sorry about that, Rose.  Come on kids, we have other patients waiting.  If he’s here long, we can see what the Head Nurse does for chronic cases,” Mirela said, escorting her giggling Keepers to another part of the Infirmary.

“Alright Leo, what have I told you about being careful with your shoulder?  You’ll be out of Blitzball for good if this keeps up,” Rose said, touching Leo’s shoulder.  With his wince, she shook her head, “Shirt off. Lucy, were you with him when he hurt himself?”

“Yes.  He flew out of the Blitzball arena,” Lucy said.

“They have it up for practice?” Rose asked, rotating Leo’s shoulder.

“They had it up yesterday.  I just wasn’t paying attention,” Leo said with a pained expression on his face as he sucked in air.

“How did you fly out?”

“Uh, I’m not entirely sure.  Can’t remember,” Leo lied.

“Hm,” Rose said, turning to Lucy.  “You have scratches all over your arms and legs.  Your hair is singed, and your face is bruised. What really happened and please for the love of the moons tell me that my daughter had nothing to do with it.”

“Kat had nothing to do with it, Mom.  I was trying to brew a potion outside while Leo was practicing his fancy shooting legwork.  He flew out, hit me, and then my concoction blew up in my face,” Lucy said, laughing.

Rose looked at Lucy with skepticism, but she shook her head, turning her attention back to Leo.  She prepared a sleep spell to force him to rest while she considered Lucy’s statement of events. “Leo,” Rose whispered, taking a knee next to him.  “Why is Lucy lying to me?”

“I don’t know what you mean.  I was at a Blitzball arena yesterday, and I was thrown out,” Leo insisted, drifting to sleep.

Lucy turned to leave as Rose stopped her, “He was exhausted, more so than just if he had stayed up all night researching.  Did you three jump?”

“N-no.  Why would we have done that?  I’m going to meet up with Kat, see you!” Lucy stammered.

“All right Lucy, I expect to be told the truth next time.  Take care!” Rose said, putting her finger to her ear and mumbling as Lucy turned to leave.  She rushed to the cafeteria, knowing that Katerra would be there, eventually.

“If I can’t get Leo to agree to jump again, I know I can get Kat to go.  Just have to show her that her hero is in danger,” Lucy muttered to herself, a sly smile creeping on her face.

\---Cafeteria, Royal Archives, Ramuh’s Dominion---

Katerra looked at her plate, and her stomach grumbled.  “Slut…” a comment from a nearby table stung. She shook her head taking a bite of her sandwich, and then she zipped up her jacket as another remark filled her ears.  Doc set his tray on the table opposite Katerra. He noticed the degrading stares she received, and gave the Keepers a stern look before sitting.

Katerra shuffled in her chair uncomfortably, her eyes filling with tears.  Doc then placed his hand on hers and said, “Ignore them, lass.”

“I’m trying, but I feel like they’re judging every little thing about me.  I really like this shirt and they…” Katerra trailed off, rubbing the skin above her crisscross tee.

“They’re trying to make you feel bad for something that isn’t your fault; however, Cade is hurt that you dumped him, even if he did deserve it.  He’s talking to his friends, and anyone who will listen, about it,” Doc said, an unconscious smile appearing on his face as he bit into the melted cheese of his sandwich.

Katerra heard another jab aimed at Doc this time and dunked her sandwich in her tomato bisque, spilling some on the table, “People are so petty.”

“Your poor soup…”

“They’re talking about you too, you know.”

“Let them.  Just ignore them.”

“Would be easier to ignore if I had a book to read or something other than food to take my mind off of it,” Katerra said, leaning on one of her hands.

“Oh bugger,” Doc said, snapping his fingers as a pack appeared.  “Speaking of books, I had something to give you from Ramuh’s office.  It had your name on it.”

Doc lifted a large leather-bound book covered in deep gashes from his bag.  Katerra marveled at it as she took it from her mentor. A wave of dejavu swept over her as she touched its cover.  She held it close as she turned to Doc, “Wh-what… is it?”

“Lass, it’s a magical book.  I can sense its power,” Doc said, moving the hair from his left eye.  The formerly white ring became gray as it pulsed.

Katerra stared at Doc as the circle faded into his milky white eye.  “Doc, is it normal for an Au Ra’s limbal ring to sense magic? I’ve never read about it.”

“I’m not sure.  I-I don’t have anyone I can ask, and I dunnae where to go in the Fourteenth Realm.  Unfortunately dearie, Au Ra have never been well documented here,” Doc said, his voice faltering.  “No matter. Lass, your assignment for me this week is to translate a page of this book. It should give you a challenge.”

“Can you give me clue as to what’s in here?” Katerra asked, flipping through the pages.  Doc shook his head as Katerra pulled a paper from the book. Her eyes grew wide as she shoved the note back into the tome and said to Doc, “Do you think that this could help get me into the Archivist Exam this year?”

“In my opinion, you might have been able to take the test last year, Katerra.  You are a decent healer afterall,” Doc remarked.

“Don’t you have to recommend me for it?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Did you?”

Doc glanced across the cafeteria toward the entrance as a man with slicked green hair entered.  “Dammit all. It’s time to train. You’re dressed for training, and I fear I’ve lost my appetite.”

“Wren?”

“Indeed,” Doc said, rising from the table and hurrying from the dining hall.  The skies remained dark with the large purple swirling sphere hanging above them.  The Eidolons placed multiple lights to guide Keepers through the pathways between the buildings of the Archives as well as in the various outdoor training areas.

Katerra followed him toward the training yard which sat adjacent to their location.  “What is up with you and Wren? He is always so rude to you for no reason.”

“In his mind, he has a reason, dearie.  It’s hard to believe that once we were the best of friends.”

“Really?”

Doc nodded, “I don’t remember much about it, but our mum often speaks of it when I see her.”

“‘Our mum’?!  You’ve never told me any of this!”

“Aye, our mother.  I don’t think you’ve ever asked,” Doc said, a sigh escaping his lips.  “His biological mum adopted me, but Wren idolized his dad. His dad caused him to become disrespectful toward mum and to bully me, but before that happened, mum claims we were inseparable.”

“Wow, that’s unbelievable!”

“A person’s background typically has more than meets the eye, dearie.  Ah, here we are.”

“So, what are we going to train, Doc?”

“You’re going to run three malms to start, and then the staff.”

Katerra scoffed, “The staff?  Again? I hate that thing! It’s so big and awkward!”

“I realize you believe that learning the staff is some kind of punishment, but you can’t use music to attack.  It leaves you vulnerable. True, you could imitate Deuce from the Zero Realm, but _you_ don’t hit monsters over the head with your flute.”

“That’s why I imitate Edward from the Fourth Realm.  He uses music to attack too,” Katerra quipped.

“Hah!  Edward?!  The frail prince of Damcyan who runs at the first sign of danger?!  Lass, you need a better role model. Eiko of the Ninth Realm used a flute, attacked with music, and used White Magic, but I suppose that’s why you love running.  Never could beat anyone in a fight so you resort to running away.”

“You’re trying to get me angry.  It-It won’t work.”

“You’ve got a thing for weak men, don’t you?  At least that explains your reasoning for dating Cade.  Hmph, Leo would have been a far better choice,” Doc said, watching Katerra’s face contort in anger.  She covered her right clenched fist with her left hand before Doc continued, “Did I strike a nerve, dearie?  You’re upset. Go run it off.”

An angry groan emerged from Katerra.  She fumed as she began her run. A fire in her belly roared as she felt bursts of speed pushing her around the track.  Feelings of inadequacy consumed her, and she ran faster still. Her swiftness surprised Doc, but the winds at her back propelled her forward.  The anger melted away as exhilaration replaced it.

Doc smiled, noting her times and muttering to himself.  “Hiya Doc!” a high-pitched voice said, startling the Archivist.

“Oh, hello Lucy.”

“What’s goin’ on?”

“Training, something you need to do every once in a while,” Doc said, writing another note in his book.  “Tell me, did Cade hurt Katerra?”

Lucy cleared her throat, “I think that’s something better left to Kat to answer.”

“She hid part of the story from me today.  I assume you know,” Doc said, turning his gaze to Lucy whose head barely reached the crook of his arm.

“She was clutching her stomach after the breakup.  That’s all I know. She won’t talk about it,” Lucy said, turning to the track.  “She seems to be going faster today than usual.”

“Aye.”

Katerra’s legs burned as she pushed herself faster.  Sweat poured down her face, and the wind whipped dirt onto her arms and cheeks.  Her vision blurred, but she continued the final lap. She finished feeling liberated from her spirit and emotions.  She tightened her ragged ponytail, feeling messy bumps appear in her hair. “Alright Doc,” Katerra said, a sharp cough coming from her, “Let’s get this staff business over with.”

“Hey Kat!  Lookin’ good!” Lucy cheered.

“Lu! I didn’t expect you here!” Katerra said, hugging Lucy.

“I wanted to meet you for lunch, but I guess I’m late.”

“You were asleep when I left.”

“Ahem, lasses, we are in the middle of training.  Katerra will be along soon. Go on and eat, Lucy,” Doc said.

“Oh alright Doc.  See ya later. I’ll be in the cafeteria, Kat,” Lucy said, sauntering away.  Lucy slipped on the grass near the sidewalk leading to the mess hall and turned to Doc and Katerra, giving a graceful bow with a giggle before leaving.

Katerra laughed before turning to Doc, and she took the ornate white staff with branches reaching from its crown, “I’ll try to learn, Doc, but I still prefer my music.”

“That’s the spirit, dearie,” Doc said, removing his jacket.  A large onyx lance materialized in his hand. Two violet feathers tied to the metal shaft swayed above the spearhead as he placed the tip of the stock on the ground.  He gestured for Katerra to come toward him. The girl rushed him with the bulky weapon and attempted to hit him with it. Doc stopped it with his hand, “Katerra, as we’ve discussed many times before, a staff for a White Mage is used for defense.  Try again, but this time, use your magic, not the weapon itself.”

With a quick nod, Katerra backed up and began to cast Stone.  She focused on small gems which dangled from the branches causing them to shimmer and cast a topaz light.  The smile which appeared on her face contorted into a scowl as Doc tripped her and held the point of his spear to her neck.  “You’re dead.”

“What the hell, Doc?!  You didn’t say you were going to attack me!”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t either.”

“But that’s not even fair!  You took me by surprise!”

“Hmph, and I suppose your magical music would have protected you more?”

“I-I…”

“You don’t know getting taken by surprise, Keeper.”

“It-it’s not my fault that the staff is big and weird,” Katerra complained.  “I don’t like it.”

“Defend.  Yourself. This is your only warning, dearie,” Doc said, his voice lowering to a growl.  Katerra backed up and, while shaking, held it against her body. She watched Doc leap out of sight, and she held her breath.  A quick scan of the sky yielded no sign of her mentor.

Katerra heard a loud chink nearby.  Her eyes focused on the dark lance stuck in the ground within ilms of her right ankle.  The wind swirled behind her, causing her to spin in anticipation. The girl clutched the staff in fear as she looked back to the spear.  Doc never missed.

A blinding pain seared through Katerra’s chest as she stumbled back into an adjacent training dummy.  She attempted to stand, but met the sharp end of a blade at her neck. Doc grinned, the glare from his smile reflecting off his sword, “You’re dead.  Again.”

“This is so not fair!” Katerra growled.  She scrambled to her feet and clutched her weapon.  “There was nothing that I could do! How am I even supposed to stop that with a staff?!”  She cast Cura on her chest to ease her pain while glaring at Doc.

“Do you truly believe that there was nothing that you could do, dearie?” Doc said, sighing.  “Do you think I became an Archivist and a Dragoon by making excuses? Think that I learned the lance, the sword, and martial arts because they’re fair?  Maybe that’s why you’re not in line to because an Archivist. With your attitude, you couldn’t finish the practical, because it’s. Not. Fair. Then you’d throw your little temper tantrum like you’re a toddler.  Yet, you believe you’re Archivist material? Not hardly.”

A surge of anger filled Katerra as the words pierced her ears.  She rushed at him with her staff held above her head, and she attempted to bludgeon Doc.  With each miss, she grew more reckless and less observant. Noticing this, Doc slid the butt of his spear before her feet, tripped her with ease, and placed the sharp tip against the skin of her neck, “Dead.”

Katerra rolled back and growled.  She attempted to hit him again multiple times, this time simply swinging the bulky weapon.  Doc snatched it from her hand, “Katerra, stop and breathe. You’re flailing wildly like a fish out of water.”  He sighed before shaking his head. “Let’s try it your way. Take out your flute and hit me.”

“Finally.  The staff is so big and awkward anyway.  Who can even use this thing?!” Katerra sneered as she pulled out her flute.

“You’ve learned nothing…” Doc muttered.  He snapped his fingers, causing his spear to disappear.  “I’ll be unarmed. Hit me once, and we’ll be done.”

“You talk like you’re giving me an advantage without your spear,” Katerra said.  Doc jumped into a guarding stance, and motioned for Katerra to come on. She played a short melody on her flute as gray notes danced through the air.  Doc stepped to the left as the notes passed him. He deflected another motif, then crossed his arms tapping his foot. A beautiful lullaby echoed through the courtyard as Katerra’s flute shimmered with a pink hue, but Doc remained unfazed.

Katerra’s eyes widened as every attack she tried, regardless of weapon, failed.  She took a step back as Doc scoffed, “Oh? Done already? My turn.” The Au Ra raced toward Katerra.  As if by instinct, Katerra waved her hands in a pattern before her face and a lightning bolt flashed from the purple skies, slamming into Doc.  He stopped and cocked his head while Katerra stared at her hands in fear. His limbal ring shined violet from below his hair. A searing pain in her head caused her to collapse to the ground.

“Katerra!”  Doc said, skidding to his student.  “Are you alright?”

The girl pulled Doc close to her as she sobbed into his chest.  “My-my head.” Doc put his arms around her and pat her back. “I couldn’t do anything with the staff.  I couldn’t hit you with music, and now lightning bolts are coming from my fingers. It hurts, Eli. My head.  It hurts.”

“I know, dearie.  I know. You need to lie down.  Take your mind off of things, lass.”

“I’m fine.  My headache is going away already.  That’s weird.”

“You looked at me with terror.  Fear brings out latent abilities, and you are a Keeper after all.  We all have various gifts that sometimes don’t show immediately.”

“Like your eye?”

“Aye.”

“Do you think I’m on the wrong path?  I feel wrong somehow.”

“I should not have pushed you so hard.  I’m sorry.”

“Doc, it’s okay.”

“As for your question, you’re a talented White Mage.”

“But?”

“I believe you can apply yourself more.  That’s all. How’s your head?”

“It’s much better.  It’s so weird. I’m going to meet up with Lucy,” Katerra said, giving Doc a weak smile.  She stared at her hands again, attempting to duplicate the pattern from before.

“How’s your chest?  I kicked you harder than I intended,” Doc asked, walking with Katerra to the cafeteria.

“It’s fine, really,” Katerra said, noticing Doc rub his back.  “Are you okay?”

“Titan threw me against a tree the other day.  Broke the tree,” Doc groaned. “I’ll be okay. When I landed, it hurt, that’s all.  I’ve been through worse.”

“Don’t overwork yourself.  I need my Archivist afterall,” Katerra said, giggling.  “Anyway, can we practice again tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Doc replied.  He handed her the leather-bound book and leapt away, leaving her at the entrance to the mess hall.  Katerra laughed, waving to the sky before entering the cafeteria. She looked for Lucy and spotted her laying her head on a table near the back of the large room.  A tray of untouched food sat before the sleeping Lucy as a puddle of drool formed under her lips. Katerra giggled before tapping Lucy on the shoulder.

“Hm, Nicki?” Lucy groaned, stretching.

“Nope, I’m far too short to be an Elezen, and last I checked, I didn’t have a beard,” Katerra said, taking a seat next to Lucy.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Lucy teased.

“Just me?  Ouch,” Katerra said, giving Lucy a playful shove.

“You know I’m kidding.  I guess I was more tired than I thought.  So, how was practice?”

“I seriously fail with that damn staff!  I hate it!” Katerra complained.

“Maybe next time you shouldn’t flail like an idiot with it.  I heard that helps.”

“Oh shut up!”

The girls laughed as Lucy shouted, “Never!  So Kat, who are you trying to impress today?  I’ve been hearing rumors about you.”

“Of course you have.  That seems to be the official job of Keepers.  Take care of the Realms? Nah. Talk shit about other Keepers, that’s about right.”

“You are seriously pissed off today!” Lucy laughed.

“Wouldn’t you be?  I wear one of my favorite shirts, one that Cade wouldn’t let me wear mind you, and everyone and their lobo comes out to judge me!”

“Really?  That asshole wouldn’t let you wear that shirt?  It doesn’t even show _that_ much cleavage and is so cute on you.  It hugs everything just right. What a dick.  Actually,” Lucy moved closer to Katerra and unzipped her Keeper jacket halfway.  “That’s better. You’ve got it so flaunt it.”

“Hah!” Katerra said, overhearing another Keeper talk about her and Lucy.  She shook her head, “I really hate being the topic of the daily gossip.”

“Well, Cade was just your flavor of the month,” Lucy teased.

“Riiiight…  Hey Lucy, have you ever had a dream that you can’t remember, but the feelings in the dream were so real that you felt them when you woke up.”

“What kind of feelings?”

“They were definitely romantic.”

“Like a porn dream?”

“No, not at all!” Katerra said, her face burning from thoughts running through her mind.

“I kid!  I don’t think I’ve had one that the feelings linger afterward, but mine shouldn’t be talked about in public.  And I remember most of them at least for a little while.”

“I don’t remember mine at all.  I feel empty without knowing what, even who it was about.”

“Maybe it was about Leo!  The way you two act around each other begs the question of what happens in your room when you two are alone,” Lucy said in a singsong voice.

“Lucy!”

“What, you think I don’t know what he does with Mia when they’re alone?”

“That’s not, ugh.  Leo is my friend. My best friend.  I don’t have those kinds of feelings for him at all!”

“You two would be cute together,” Lucy teased, nudging Katerra.  Katerra rolled her eyes as Lucy laughed, “Are you sure you don’t remember your dream at all?”

“No, nothing.  Only the feelings that it left behind.  I don’t know, I feel empty somehow. Like someone is missing,” Katerra replied, placing her head in her palm.

“Maybe you haven’t met them before.  Maybe you will someday. Don’t dwell on it sis,” Lucy said, rising to her feet.  “Maybe we should go back to your room and snuggle Melody, or…” A grin flashed across her face, “Want to go to the Fourth Realm Gallery?  Looking at Cecil always makes you feel better.”

“Melody is hunting right now.  She’ll be gone until tonight,” Katerra said, looking toward the vaulted ceiling of the cafeteria.  “I wonder what my dream was…”

“It was a dream, Kat.  Don’t think about it. You’re upset with what happened with Cade and your subconscious is helping you cope,” Lucy said, looking proud of herself.  “Did you want to go to the Fourth Realm?”

Katerra sighed and nodded.  The two walked through an empty hallway toward the galleries.  The eerie silence coupled with the purple light pouring through the windows caused Lucy and Katerra to slow for a moment.  Where Keepers usually walked these halls daily, an unnerving calm rested upon them, almost as though haunted. Lucy gave a nervous chuckle as they increased their pace.

Before they reached the doors to the realm galleries, they passed a staircase spiraling skyward.  Footsteps echoed as they approached the girls. Katerra and Lucy jumped as Leo emerged from the stairwell with three cups stamped with the Observatorium logo.  Lucy laughed and said, “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep, you dolt?”

“Nurse let me go.  Woke up to two girls staring at me.  It was awkward as hell,” Leo said. “I got us three coffees to get us through homework.  Where are you two headed?”

“Galleries,” Lucy said.  “Kat wants to see Cecil.”

Katerra rolled her eyes, “With everything that’s happened, I want a friendly face, that’s all.”

“He’s a painting…” Leo said, shaking his head.

“He’s a…good looking painting,” Lucy teased.

“Shut up, both of you.  I already get enough shit from Doc about it.”

Lucy and Leo laughed as the three started walking back to the galleries.  Leo lifted a cup to give to Katerra as he slammed into a tall man reminiscent of an Au Ra, spilling all three drinks on the man’s black and gold robes which caressed the floor as he walked.  His presence filled the empty hallway, and an aura of magic surrounded him. He looked down at Leo with golden eyes which reflected off the black gilded scales covering most of his face and neck.  Atop his head sat a scaled crown which mimicked the color of the blond hair beneath.

“B-by the Navigator!  H-h-headmaster Bahamut!  I-I am s-s-so sorry!” Leo sputtered, attempting to wipe the coffee from Bahamut’s robes with his hands.  Katerra and Lucy glanced at each other and stifled their laughter before it roared from Lucy. Katerra chuckled, however, her nerves caused her to grip the book Doc gave her while she watched the spectacle.

Bahamut reached out his partially scaled hands and pushed Leo upright, “Don’t worry, Leo.  Accidents happen. Just don’t let it happen again,” Bahamut said, a smile appearing on his face.  The Headmaster chuckled to himself before straightening his robes to leave.

“I-I won’t, s-sir,” Leo said, giving Bahamut a rigid bow.

Bahamut noticed the book in Katerra’s hands, and he walked to her, “Ah…Keeper Katerra.  Take care of that.”

As Bahamut left, Katerra said to Leo and Lucy, “Give me a second.”  She rushed to the Eidolon’s side. “Headmaster?”

“Yes?”

“What is this book?  Why is there a note in here…” Katerra began, speaking softer, “with my handwriting on it?  I’ve never seen this book, but I’ve apparently translated it.”

Bahamut sighed, choosing his words.  “I don’t know what that book is, other than heavily worn.  It may very well be a summon spirit, but that is for you to find out.  Keep an open mind and remember Cosmos works in mysterious ways.” He turned away from her as he walked toward the exit.  He then looked behind him and said, “I look forward to your results.”

Katerra smiled and bowed to the Headmaster, returning to her friends.  Leo looked down at his empty drink tray and groaned, “Great. I’m drenched.”

“We can go to your room for you to change before we go on.  I’m sure Kat wouldn’t mind, and the painting will still sit there waiting to look upon his lady,” Lucy said with a mocking swoon.

“I…I will kill you today,” Katerra said, laughing.

“No you won’t because you love me,” Lucy said in a singsong voice.

“I hate you,” Katerra said, continuing to laugh.

The three walked through the halls back to the dorms where Leo left the two seated in the co-ed common room.  “So what are you going to do when we get to the Fourth Realm Gallery?” Lucy asked.

“Cry a little because the paintings are going to be blackened out, except for the one I want to see.  It’s just a painting of Cecil after he becomes a Paladin, and there are other Mount Ordeals’ paintings so this one should be safe.  Cecil looks like a king in that painting.”

“You’re swooning over a picture again,” Lucy teased.  “I guess there is no way that we would be able to go into a painting today.”

“I don’t think so, Lucy.  Sin was dangerous enough, and I am super tired from training today.  Maybe we can check it out when I’m allowed to go back in.”

“Why aren’t you allowed to go in anyway?  That doesn’t make sense at all.”

“I-I went into a painting before all of this.  I was thirteen. I had just become a Keeper and my dad was making me take Seventh Realm History, which I hate.  Then I drew my paper topic from the hat, and it was Sephiroth. After class, I tore the piece of paper with that name on it, and I ran to the back of the Fourth Realm Gallery.  I sobbed at a painting for a while, punching the wall next to it, and next thing I knew I was in the Fourth Realm. I was there for a couple of days before Baron was attacked, and my dad rescued me.”

“Oh, so you’re not allowed in because you went in accidentally?  That seems a bit harsh.”

“Well, rules are rules.  I broke them, and I can’t go in without Doc now.  Not that I really want to right now. Jumping yesterday brought back memories from when Maenad attacked Cecil and the whole of Baron.  I couldn’t do anything. History had to run its course, and Cecil had to be all but killed by Bahamut.”

“Wait, when is this in the timeline?”

“Seventeen years later.”

“Seriously?  So you couldn’t do anything to save your hero before, but what if you could now?”

Katerra scoffed, “I’m not going to do anything to change the timeline, Lucy, and you shouldn’t think about doing it either.”

“I’m not thinking about that!” Lucy exclaimed as she chuckled to herself.  “I’m just saying that you’re older and stronger now than you were when you were thirteen.  Should Cecil be in danger that is not part of the timeline, would you save him now, even if you’re not supposed to be jumping?”

“You mean because of the Ardent right?”

“How do you already know about that?” Leo asked, startling the girls.

“Leo!” Lucy growled, hopping to her feet.

“Leo, did you forget to do laundry again?” Katerra teased looking at his white shirt and tight black pants.

“At least he’s wearing pants this time instead of his Blitzball uniform,” Lucy said, giggling.

“Stop it, you two.  Anyway, let’s go,” Leo said, heading out of the common room.  He explained to Katerra what he found in the library while she discussed what she discovered in the medical logs.  Leo stopped in front of the doors to the galleries, “I wonder why it’s not being discussed in class.”

“I am wanting to know that as well.  Why would they want to hide this?” Katerra asked.

“I don’t know about you, but if there was something that could affect the monsters in the Realms, and we’re supposed to be protecting them, I would want to know just in case.  Instead, they train us for combat that we’ve never used, and barely even let Keepers go in to fix minor things like we’re supposed to,” Lucy said, causing Katerra and Leo to stare at her in disbelief.

“Kate, have you seen Lucy anywhere?  I don’t think she’s here right now,” Leo said.

“Nope, this girl looks just like her, but smarter,” Katerra teased, poking Lucy’s face.  “She seems so lifelike.”

“Guys stop!  Seriously, none of us had been into the realms until yesterday for more than just a couple of hours.  We didn’t even use our abilities but instead watched our Archivists take care of it,” Lucy said.

“We do seem unprepared for whatever this Ardent is,” Leo said, opening the door to the Hall of Galleries.  “Why are we going to the Fourth Realm Gallery again?”

“We already told you, Kat wants to look at Cecil,” Lucy said.  

Katerra groaned as Leo laughed at her, “I just want to take a look.  I-I’m missing a paper from my book.”

Lucy laughed as they walked to the door to the Fourth Realm Gallery.  It creaked open with a dark mist creeping from below. An incoherent voice beckoned them to enter, and as they walked through the entrance, a loud slam echoed through the walls and the lanterns adoring the pillars flared, shining a bright light throughout the area.

Similar to the Tenth Realm Gallery, the paintings contained here filled with an ebon smoke which covered every portrait.  Tears welled up in Katerra’s eyes as she saw the aftermath of the previous day. Her feet drudged to the single picture she wished to see.  It was black. Katerra touched the formerly golden border. Instead of a brilliant gilded edging to a magnificent work of art, she looked at a splotched rim unfit to hold a child’s finger painting.

“Why…?” Katerra croaked before falling to her knees.  Lucy rushed to her friend who pushed her away. She tapped Katerra’s shoulder once more, pointing at an unblemished painting, but Katerra remained motionless on the floor.

“Kat, the Mist Dragon, the Antlion’s Den, look at them!” Lucy insisted gesturing toward multiple paintings which emitted a gentle glow.

While Lucy attempted to speak with an unresponsive Katerra, Leo wandered the Gallery.  Pain emanated from his chest as he saw the various paintings choked by the darkness. While he loved the Tenth Realm, as a Paladin he studied Cecil’s swordsmanship in depth.  Everything Leo wanted to be, Cecil achieved. Glancing at the portrait Katerra sat before, his hands balled into fists. He took a deep breath before walking to Katerra, who shook with anger.

“Kate…” Leo began.

“Kat, you know that Doctor Mog--” Lucy started.

“This painting,” Katerra said, rising to her feet.  “This painting of Cecil is special.” Katerra’s voice lowered to a growl.  “Mount Ordeals. That painting right there!” She pointed to a blackened portrait showing the white of a mountaintop, her voice rising. “Mount Ordeals is a turning point in his life.  This painting shows where he fights his darkness, his hatred…himself. He fights his innermost demons and wins, and now this Ardent bastard just takes it from him?!”

“Kate, we don’t know what’s going on exactly.  Let’s wait until--” Leo started again, placing his hand on Katerra’s shoulder.  Lucy took a step back, attempting to hide a grin.

“No!  I will NOT stand for this!  I am going in and saving him!” Katerra yelled, causing the flames from the lanterns to flare once more.  “Mount Ordeals! Cosmos your ser--”

“Katerra!  Please think about this!” Leo said, pulling Katerra from the portrait.

“I have!  Leo! Let me go!” Katerra shrieked, struggling against the Paladin.

“Kat, listen,” Lucy said, realizing her mistake.  “Mount Ordeals isn’t where we, I mean you, want to go.  Think about it, we barely made it through the Ardent in Zanarkand.”

“She’s right,” Leo said, holding Katerra against him.  “Sinspawn Ammes was the first enemy Tidus fought. Mount Ordeals is a haven for the undead.  Let’s go back to my room and think this through. We are exhausted from yesterday, and realm jumping takes a lot of energy.”

“Mount Ordeals also has that tentacle lich monster, what was his name, Shaw-me-lee-own?” Lucy said.  “That Fiend thing of Earth.”

“Scarmiglione,” Katerra and Leo said in unison.  Katerra broke free of Leo and continued, “I don’t care what’s there.  We need to help him.”

“You know how dangerous it is, and that you would no doubt die trying to reach the Fiend, yet you still would venture forth?” a calm voice said behind them.  They turned to see Doc clad in black armor with green and gold accents, with a rock, lightning bolt, and star etched on his cuffs. Atop his head, he wore an onyx helmet which resembled a dragon’s head.  Its visor covered his eyes, leaving the nose and mouth exposed.

“Doc?!  Wh-what are you doing here?  You look ready for combat!” Lucy said.

“Archivist business.  It’s not important,” Doc responded, waving his hand away from his face.  “What is important is that you are not ready for Mount Ordeals.”

“But you are, which is why you’re here,” Leo stated.

“Mayhaps,” Doc said, his eyes narrowing as he stared at a seething Katerra.  “Katerra, the Realms are strictly off limits for you. Especially a tainted area such as Mount Hobs.”  He patted his side and cursed under his breath, “Bugger, I seem to have left something in my office.” The three remained silent as he walked to the exit of the Fourth Realm Gallery.  He turned his head, “Not like the three of you could handle Mount Hobs. Might be too difficult. I’d leave now while you’re ahead. Wouldn’t want you to be caught entering a Realm without permission now.”

Lucy rolled her eyes as Doc left them standing before the Mount Ordeals painting, “Great bait mate.”

“Yes, Doc was baiting us, but we don’t have to take it.  We should go back to the dorms and--” Leo began.

“Mount Hobs!  Gateway from Damcyan!  Portal, take me to this land!  I seek to save the heroes beyond for this is my sacred bond.  Open portal! To Mount Hobs!” Katerra chanted before Leo or Lucy could stop her.  A groaning sound emerged from the portrait before them. A gale rushed through the gallery and caused books to fly off their shelves.  A blinding light poured through the swirling vortex, and the rushing winds extinguished the lamps around the room.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Leo shouted, struggling against the pull of the void.

“Are you guys coming or not?!” Katerra growled.

“We’re with you!” Lucy said, rushing to Katerra and grabbing her hand.

“This is a bad idea…” Leo said, shaking his head.  He felt the portal pull him toward it as he tried to back away.  “I guess I have no choice.” He grabbed Lucy’s hand and nodded to Katerra.

“I will save you this time, Cecil,” Katerra said, stepping into the vortex before them.


	6. Episode 2: Anything That Can Go Wrong... - Part 2

\--Mount Hobs, Entrance, Fourth Realm--

“How much father is it up this mountain?” a man with blond hair and a red feathered cap whined.

“We’re only twenty yalms in,” a man clad in black armor said with a sigh, his annoyance with the man carrying a harp clear in his voice.  “Edward, you said you said you wanted to come with us to Fabul, and this is the way to Fabul.”

Edward groaned, “The path is covered in an impenetrable ice and our Summoner hasn’t learned fire.  This is futile.”

The dark armored man growled as he felt a hand grab his.  He turned to see a woman wearing a long white cape and a deep cut ivory leotard, who said, “Cecil, be patient with him.  His kingdom has been destroyed, the fire crystal taken, and he lost the woman he loved.”

“You’re right, of course,” Cecil said, raising the faceplate of his helmet to look into her blue eyes.  He pushed her blonde hair from her face, “Rosa, what would I do without you.”

“You would have slapped a prince off a mountain,” Rosa said, giggling.  She stood on her toes to kiss Cecil.

“Not now,” Cecil said, pulling away.

“I do what I want, especially when it comes to you, my love,” Rosa teased, lacing her fingers with his.  Cecil tried to hold back a smile, but chuckled as he wrapped his fingers around hers. His mind turned to Mysidia as his eyes fell to the ground as he clutched Rosa’s hand tighter.

Edward clutched his harp, “Y-you already h-hit me o-once!  I learned my l-lesson, I p-p-promise!”

“If you did, you would stop whining,” a young girl with bushy green hair.  “You’re an adult. Act like it.”

Guilt rushed through Cecil as he looked at the wise young Summoner.  He killed her mother, yet she trusted him. Throughout his Dark Knight training, he trained to repress his feelings of remorse and guilt.  He trained to become a heartless killer. With Baron declaring war and stealing the world’s crystals, Cecil found himself struggling. Mysidia challenged him physically and emotionally, leaving him vulnerable.  

“Rydia…” Rosa said, placing her hand on the Summoner’s shoulder.  Rydia looked at Rosa and smiled as they approached the ice blocking the path.  “Will you cast fire?”

Rydia’s eyes widened as she hid behind Cecil.  The ice glistened in the sunlight, but Rydia only saw the flames which consumed her village reflected in it.  She saw her mother lying on the ground as the two men of Baron entered with a small package containing the flames of death which destroyed everything she had.  She looked at Cecil who placed his hand on her shoulder, knowing her pain.

“Rydia?” Edward said, walking toward the girl.

“I-I don’t want t-to…” Rydia stammered, clutching Cecil’s leg.  She trusted him, regardless of his past sins against her. He protected her from the Baron soldiers who came to Caipo and from the monsters who attacked them throughout the Underground Waterway and the Antlion’s Den.  He became her hero.

Rosa gave her a confused look as she knelt to Rydia, “You don’t want to?”

“I HATE FIRE!” Rydia screamed, tears rolling down her face.

Cecil knelt to Rydia who put her arms around his neck.  He patted her back as he looked at Rosa, “Her village was burned to the ground by the ring that…” Cecil’s voice caught in his throat before he finished in a pained whisper, “we delivered.”

Rosa nodded and wiped a tear from Rydia’s eye, “Please Rydia.  Listen to me. You’re the only one among us with the power to melt that ice.”  Rydia pulled away from Rosa and continued sobbing into Cecil as Rosa continued, “We can’t make you do it, but unless we make it to Fabul, a lot of other people will be hurt.  I know it’s not easy, Rydia, but please, you must be brave.”

“We all must be brave,” Edward said, walking to the ice.  Rydia stared into the black armor that Cecil wore. She hated it.  She hated him. Metal echoed through the mountain as she pounded on the Dark Knight’s chest crying, wanting to have the others leave her alone.

“Please Rydia,” Rosa said, rubbing the girl’s back to calm her.

“You’re the only one who can!” Edward said.

Rydia looked to Cecil who said nothing.  He rose to his feet, and a silent approving nod gave her the courage to try.  She pulled Cecil with her before releasing his hand near the ice on the path. A loud cry emerged from the little girl as she screamed, “FIRE!”  

Flames swirled around Rydia, converging in her palm before bursting toward the ice.  The ice cleared within moments as Edward let out a loud cheer. Rosa gave the girl a gentle hug, and Rydia returned to Cecil, grabbing his hand before they continued to walk up the path.

\--Meanwhile, Further up the path, Mount Hobs, Fourth Realm--

Katerra, Leo, and Lucy clutched each other’s hands as they stepped into the Fourth Realm.  They glanced to their feet, and saw that they walked out onto land, not air as before. Katerra saw ice covering the path before them, and heard Rosa and Edward’s voices behind the frozen barrier.

“Guys, the heroes are right there,” Katerra said, pointing ahead of her.  “We’re on the wrong side of the ice.”

“Oh, this is wonderful,” a sarcastic Leo said shaking his head.

“What?  What’s going on?” Lucy asked.

“We don’t know how they’ll react.  This is completely different than Zanarkand.  Kate, I told you we should’ve waited until you had a level head.  We have to come up with a plan,” Leo said.

Katerra pointed to a narrow path behind them, “We should be safe there while…” She shook her head as she saw the earth hurtling toward her face.  Leo caught her before she hit the ground, and looked at her with concern. “I’m fine. I have an idea.” Leo continued to hold Katerra, feeling her sway in his arms.  “Cecil recently murdered many innocents. Mysidians. Many never fought back. We’re going to be from Mysidia.”

“That’s a great idea,” the sarcasm dripped from Leo’s voice as he continued, removing his hands from Katerra’s shoulders.  “Let’s just be from the very place that caused Cecil to question the king and then become, for all intents and purposes, a traitor.  Also, you two look like you might be from Mysidia, but I don’t. I look like I rolled out of bed without my armor.”

“Leo, Kat is just trying to come up with a plan,” Lucy said.

“A plan that we could, and should, have come up with before we entered, but  _ you _ put the idea of coming to the Fourth Realm Gallery into Kate’s head.  I mean, what did you expect when you bring an emotional person to their favorite place, and it’s all but ruined?” Leo growled.

“Leo, I’m sorry.  I realize that I was emotional, and I jumped without thinking,” Katerra said.  She turned to him and gave him a hug, “If you’re going to be mad, be mad at me, but I wouldn’t want to be here without you two.”

An irritated sigh escaped Leo’s lips before he wrapped his arms around Katerra, “Sorry I snapped.  I’m really tired. Jumping is the last thing we should be doing right now, but since we’re here, and before we try to come up with a plan of what and who we are, why don’t we see how they react?  While reading the other night, I found the heroes will just accept or reject us based on their perceptions. Some heroes, like Minwu or Tellah, will just know that we’re out of place, but they won’t say anything.  Others, like Tidus and Cecil, will come up with something that makes sense to them. As long as we don’t openly betray ourselves, they’ll figure something out.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lucy said.  “Kat, just don’t let your obsess--” She pointed behind Katerra shaking.

“What is it, Lu?” Katerra asked, feeling a sword against her back.

“Turn around, slowly.”

Katerra breathed in and swallowed hard, raising her hands.  She faced Dark Knight Cecil, terrified and excited once she saw his faceplate.  Cecil lowered his sword, “Why is a Mysidian here? How did you get here?”

Leo stood before Katerra and said, “My lord!  It is an honor to meet you!”

“Forget your armor, boy?” Cecil asked.  “I have a spare that I can loan you in our pack.  It will lighten our load. What’s your name?”

“My name is Leonardo Walsh, sir.  These two are Mysidians, Katerra and Lucy,” Leo said, pulling Lucy from behind him.

Cecil’s eyes fell at the mention of Mysidia.  He knelt to Katerra and said, “I apologize for the actions of Baron and myself.  Why are you here?”

“I… I, um, I…” Katerra sputtered, unable to find the words to say.

“My friend here is shy,” Leo said, covering for Katerra.  “Katerra, don’t worry.” He then whispered through gritted teeth, “What’s the matter?  You love this guy.”

“I don’t know.  I can’t even say two words to him,” Katerra whispered.

“Do I have to do everything?” Leo groaned.  He turned to Cecil, “She’s scared is all.”

“Understandable.  This is the Prince of Damcyan, Edward, a Summoner of Mist, Rydia, and this is Rosa, a White Mage of Baron,” Cecil said.

“Nice to meet you,” Lucy said, smiling.

“I-if you’re here, then that means that Damcyan…” Katerra said, choking back tears.

“Your premonition was correct, Kate,” Leo said, patting her on the back.

Katerra turned to Leo and whispered, “He already accepted us like you said he would, why--”

“A seer?” Cecil asked.

“Yes,” Katerra said, searching for words.

“Sorry, it just came to mind,” Leo said.

“On the way from Mysidia to Fabul, we lost our ship, and poor Leo his armor, to a whirlpool.  When we reached Fabul, I realized that my vision was not of the Wind Crystal, but the Fire Crystal.  We rushed over the mountain, but we’re too late.”

“We could use a seer on this journey, and another swordsman, come with us to Fabul,” Cecil said.

“Of course we will,” Leo said, offering his arm to Katerra.  “How far are we?”

“A day’s travel at the very least.  We should go home before we get too involved,” Katerra said.

“Agreed.  Lucy!” Leo called, gesturing for her to join them.  “We need to leave soon. This journey is no less than a full day’s travel.  We need to go home.”

“Okay.  If that’s what you guys think is best,” Lucy said, disappointment clear in her voice.

A loud caw echoed through the mountain pass and wings beating the air surrounded the party.  Five large cockatrices swooped down and pecked Edward. The cowardly prince hid behind Leo who closed his eyes, causing his saber and shield to materialize.  Cecil’s eyebrows raised in surprise as the weapons appeared. He stood next to Leo as he drew his dark sword. Cecil watched Lucy grip a bow as it formed in her hands, realizing the seer had two magical bodyguards.

“Leo!  You and your archer take the rear.  We’ll take the front,” Cecil ordered.

Leo nodded pulling back, “Katerra!  Lucy! On me!”

The three Keepers faced six skeletons who appeared behind the group.  Lucy took aim and destroyed three skeletons with one arrow through the skulls.  As they fell, three zombies took their place. Katerra cast Dia on a zombie, and as it crumpled to the ground, a cockatrice swiped at her head with its claws.  Edward stood shaking from behind Leo, and attacked a zombie with his music. After seeing little effect, he cowered behind the Keeper once more.

Surrounded on all sides by the undead, Katerra chanted Cura on the skeletons, weakening them for Lucy’s bow.  The girl took three materialized three arrows in her hand and shot them into the air, causing them to hail on their enemies.  Leo slashed through a gargoyle who flew over the skeletons in an attempt to reach Katerra and Rosa.

Cecil pushed another gargoyle away from the party as Rydia summoned her Chocobo to attack it.  Rosa continued to heal both teams, and she looked at Edward with scorn. The prince rose to his feet and tried to attack, but his fear paralyzed him.  Rosa scoffed at him as she sniped a cockatrice coming for them.

A belphegor, a large blue winged monster, descended from the mountain and batted Leo away from the party, causing him to slam into the nearby rock wall.  A groan escaped him as he heard a shriek. He wiped the blood from his lip as he charged the beast, stabbing its back. The sword shattered from the tough skin of the creature causing Leo to curse under his breath.  Leo used his shield to bash the head of the monster to give him a moment to summon another weapon. On his fists, a set of kelly green gauntlets appeared with a gold lightning bolt on the back of his palm. Black talons jutted out from his fingertips.  

With another slam from Leo’s shield dazing the belphegor, he kicked the monster in the chest and jabbed his claws into the eyes of the beast.  Lucy turned as it screeched in pain and shot an arrow through its skull. Leo pulled his hand from the corpse then struck one of the zombies with his shin, causing its head to fly into another.  He felt blood run down his face as a cockatrice swiped him, and took it down with a punch of his own.

“Leo!  Are you okay?” Katerra said, chanting Cura on him.

“I’m fine.  Just keep going,” Leo grumbled, punching another skeleton.

Edward hid between the parties as the enemies approached.  He shook with fear and whimpered to himself as Lucy whispered to Katerra, “Didn’t you say this asshat was a bard?  The one that you actually liked because he used music to fight?”

“Yes, CURA!” Katerra said, holy energy rushing from her fingertips.  “Do this skeletons ever stop?!”

“Can the birds and other monsters stop too?” Rydia asked, flames shooting from her palms.

“Edward, stop sniveling and help!” Cecil said, parrying a claw from a gargoyle.  “Are you going to allow Anna’s faith in you be in vain?” The cockatrices dove toward Cecil, their claws gashing his helmet, while the skeletons threw their heads at Leo which he parried with his shield.

“The monsters have grown in number again.  This cannot be just the work of Golbez,” Rosa said, casting Cura on the group.

“We need help,” Katerra muttered, snapping her fingers.  “HEY! WHIMPY BARD!” Edward whimpered with his knees pulled into him.  She shook her head and wondered how she ever thought of him as a role model for a bard.  “YOU SPOONY BARD! Get up!”

Lucy laughed aloud, and as she tried to hold it in, she snorted.  Leo groaned, but yelped as he saw a spirit reveal itself. He leapt behind Lucy who shook her head and said, “Seriously?!  You and ghosts.”

“Sh-shut up.  Just k-kill it,” Leo sputtered, frozen in fear.

“Fine!  Blizzard!” Lucy said, ice shards flying from her head and destroying the spirit.

“Thought y-you’d u-use fire,” Leo said, punching a zombie.

“I paid attention to you and Kat studying in monsterology,” Lucy said, firing multiple arrows into the sky to hail on a group of cockatrices.  “And I quote ‘Spirits in the Fourth Realm absorb Fire.’”

“I’m impressed,” Leo said, using his claws to slash another bird.

Lucy shot another spirit coming toward her and cast Blizzard on another group.  None caused the ghosts to dissipate as they flew toward her. She shrieked as they consumed her in flame.  Rydia heard the scream, and destroyed the specters with ice. Lucy shed her jacket and patted the fire from her pants.  With an annoyed growl, and a burned jacket, she shot two more cockatrices from the sky.

A group of skeletons surrounded Leo.  He spun around and kicked them. While dazed they stumbled, giving Leo time to grind their skulls into powder with a well-aimed punch.  The dust exploded into his face, causing him to crumble to his knees groaning. His face started to splotch with green boils and painful cries accompanied his grunts while fighting at a disadvantage.

“Leo!” Katerra yelled, playing a song on her flute to attack another cockatrice.  The gray music notes slammed into the enemy, but it remained afloat. Katerra growled and summoned the staff that Doc always gave her to train.  She parried its claws with the wood of the weapon, but pain shot through her hand. Her bloodied fingers throbbed as she cast Dia on the bird, felling it.  Leo coughed blood onto the ground as he continued to fight, and Katerra slid to him. “Don’t you go dying on me now! Esuna!”

Leo’s skin cleared within an instant, and he jumped to his feet, “Thanks Kate.”

Katerra nodded at Leo then cast Cura once more.  She looked at a still cowering Edward, “Listen, we’re both Bards.  We can combine our abilities and help both of our parties live.”

Edward rose to his feet, clutching his hard and sputtered, “I don’t know what I can do.  There’s too many of them.”

“A lullaby.  It should work,” Katerra said.  “I play the flute. You play the harp.  We can do this together.”

“O-okay,” Edward said, strumming his harp.  “Anna give me strength.”

A mesmerizing theme echoed through the mountain as the monsters continued their assault.  Edward began to sing,

“Anna, your love was stolen from me

From a monster yet unseen

Undead or creature, great or small

Your pride will soon be your downfall

Sleep for now, zombies and birds

Listen now to melodious words

Asleep you'll stay and breathe your last

Sleep for now, the die is cast.”

Edward finished his tune as he played chords and nodded to Katerra.  She improvised a melody which mimicked Edward’s song on her flute. With the last word of Edward’s verse and the beginning of Katerra’s, what appeared to be a rainbow staff and music notes swirled around them.  The gargoyles slowed their pace and fell to a punch from Leo’s gloves and a swipe of Cecil’s sword. A barrage of arrows nailed the cockatrices to the ground, and the zombies fell to the flames bursting from Rydia’s palm.  Only the spirits remained, and they hurtled toward Leo who hid behind his shield. Cecil slashed through the ghosts, leaving only ash behind.

Leo slid to the ground while listening to Katerra and Edward’s magical ballad.  He looked at Cecil who stared at Katerra. The dark knight pulled his helmet from his head, allowing his white hair to flow to his shoulders.  He traced the gashes left by the cockatrices and shook his head.

“Cecil, is that all of them?”

“Yes Rydia.  Are you okay?” Cecil asked, putting his helmet under his arm.

“I’m tired,” Rydia said, shaking her aching hands.

“Me too, Cecil.  That’s not the first horde of monsters we’ve faced today,” Rosa said, putting her arm in Cecil’s and laid her head on it.

Cecil stroked her hair while Edward and Katerra finished their song and said, “I’ve been dealing with these waves of enemies since the Mist Cave.  At first, I thought that the Mist Dragon was supposed to glow black, but then the Antlion and the Octomammoth did the same.”

“Did you hear that, Leo?” Lucy asked, sitting next to her friend.

“Yeah, this isn’t good.”

With the last note of the performance, Cecil clapped and walked forward, “I guess you had some courage in your heart after all, Edward.  We should thank Anna for that. And seer, Katerra was it? You and your companions were invaluable. Every battle has been more arduous than the last, so having you three helped.  Come along everyone. We’ll camp at that lower plateau for the night.” Cecil pointed through the narrow passageway to an area overhanging the clear blue waters of the ocean below.

Leo stopped Katerra and Lucy as the heroes continued down the mountain path, “We have to leave.”

“What?!  Leo, we cannot leave after what we heard Cecil say!”

“What are you talking about?” Katerra asked.

“Cecil said that they fought black glowing monsters, Kat.”

“Be that as it may, I have obligations tomorrow and cannot stay here.  You do too, Lucy.”

“I have an  _ obligation _ to the heroes, Leo.”

“We all have that, Lucy, but we aren’t even supposed to be here!  We can come back later, or tell an Archivist what’s going on. Have you seen how much stronger these heroes are than we are?  This is at the beginning of their adventure together, we should be at the same level, but we’re not. We’re out of our depth, out of our league, over our head!  We are not prepared for this, like I said before.”

“So?  Cecil said we were helpful, and if you paid attention to the hero we’re supposed to be here for, he’s tired.  They all are. They’re not going to last without help.”

“And we cannot help them!  Even if we wanted to, we can’t!  We’re not strong enough for this.”

“Doc told us to go.  He’ll cover for us tomorrow, Leo.”

“I’m going home.”

“Kat!  Say something!”

“We’re here already.  We--” Katerra began, seeing Leo scowl at her.  “W-We should s-stay. They w-would have been overwhelmed without us, a-a-and the Ardent could be causing t-this.”

“Kat has a fair point, even if it is because she wants to stare at Cecil more,” Lucy teased, causing Katerra to roll her eyes.

“Fine.  You can stay with them and come back late.  I am going home because I have to prepare for a meeting in the morning, another in the afternoon, I have classes all day and Blitzball practice in the evening,” Leo said, his voice dripping with arrogance.

“Oh and don’t forget, he’s got to save all the coeurl kittens and bring peace to all the Realms,” Lucy said, laughing.   Leo grumbled under his breath as she sighed, “As much as I don’t want to go home, I probably should.”

“Only because you’ve missed class all week,” Leo muttered.  “Look, I’m not trying to be an asshole here. Kate, you’re still high on emotions.  Lucy, you thrive on adrenaline. We need to come back at this with a clear head.”

“You guys go.  They might need help, and I’m at least able to heal them if something goes wrong,” Katerra said, running to Cecil and his party at the plateau.

“Really?!” Leo said, reaching out to stop Katerra from leaving.  “Kate! Ugh, come on Lucy.”

Lucy dragged her feet behind Leo and muttered under her breath.  She stood on the mountain path where Rydia cleared the ice and leaned against a rock with her arms crossed.  A rock lied near her foot. She kicked it toward Leo, hitting him in the calf. He turned to her and growled before chanting, “Return me now to where I belong, hear my plea and hurry me along, I seek my place of home and rest, send me now at my behest.”

The calm air surrounded Leo as he looked around.  Nothing happened. He chanted it again, this time louder.  No portal appeared. The stillness of the air remained. In the distance he heard a monsters’ roar.  Leo pushed Lucy against the rock face as they heard stomping toward them. A domovoi, a goblin with a red cap and uniform sporting a dagger, appeared from a path leading toward the summit.  It muttered something as it wandered closer to the pair.

Leo closed his eyes as claws materialized on his hands as the domovoi came within striking distance.  One quick lunge and the threat would cease. The monster continued its patrol, and Leo readied his fist.  It turned and stared straight at Leo who shielded Lucy with his body. Before the goblinkin uttered a battle cry, Leo snapped its neck, leaving it lying on the ground.

“L-Leo, is it dead?” Lucy asked.

“It was only a goblin.  You try the chant this time.  Maybe I’m doing something wrong.”

Lucy attempted the Return spell, echoing the words Leo spoke.  Nothing happened once more, and Lucy stomped her foot, “What the hell is going on?”

“The easiest explanation is we haven’t learned the spell correctly,” Leo growled.  “I don’t like being behind on these things. I need to go home.”

“Kat knows how.  She can do it,” Lucy said.  “Have her portal you out and then come back and get me.”

“What’s different here than Zanarkand,” Leo muttered.  “What holds us here?”

“Are you coming Leo?” Lucy asked, walking down the path.  Leo nodded as they joined Cecil’s party. Katerra say by the fire with her arms wrapped around her knees.  The mountain breeze and ocean air combined for a piercing chill. Leo placed his hand on Katerra’s shoulder startling her.

“Thought you were going,” Katerra said, refusing to look at Leo.

“We…” Leo said, looking at Lucy then back to Katerra.  He knelt to his friend, “We couldn’t get back. Could you help?”

“You know the spell, use it.  I’m not going back yet. Something is wrong here, and if you won’t stay to figure it out, then I will.”

“We both tried.  Maybe because you cast the spell to get us in, you can get us out.”

“It doesn’t work like that, Leo,” Katerra said, glancing at Leo.  “You don’t need me to leave.”

Leo scoffed, punching the ground, “Then I must be doing something wrong, Kate!” Cecil turned his head slightly, looking at the Keeper.  Katerra too gave a worried look as Leo breathed in to compose himself. He continued, “We’re all tired. This is why I said we shouldn’t have done this, but you and Lucy wouldn’t listen to me!”

Katerra pulled her knees into her chest, realizing her mistake.  Drained physically and mentally, Katerra rose to her feet, “I’ll come with you.  Lucy, stay here. I’ll be back soon.”

Lucy nodded and rushed to Edward’s side, looking at his harp.  The bard smiled and played a song by the fire to calm and heal the party.  Lucy stared at him with wonder as Katerra and Leo left the area. Leo put his finger to his lips as they entered the upper area where the ice once stood.  Before the duo stood three skeletons tossing their heads between them.

Leo’s hand glowed white as he pointed to Katerra.  They hid behind a rock and threw three holy spells at the skeletons, causing them to collapse in a heap.  Leo then led Katerra to the fork in the mountain path, where she grabbed his hand, closed her eyes, and chanted the Return spell.

When Katerra opened her eyes, Mount Hobs remained before them.  Leo groaned, “You can’t either. What am I going to do?”

“Stay here and we figure it out later.  That’s all we can do. Maybe we need to finish the story to leave, or maybe there is a reason that we can’t get out.  Something simple that we’re not thinking of.”

“Kate, I’m the Blitzball captain.  I can’t just miss practice.”

“Practice tomorrow?  Isn’t that just a conditioning session?”

“That’s not the point.  We have to be prepared when practice for the team starts in a couple of weeks.  I have classes and Student Council tomorrow too and… another club.”

“You mean the Clari Fanclub meeting,” Katerra said, laughing while walking back to Cecil.  “You think I don’t know that you are the biggest Doctor Clarisse fan in the Archives and president of her fanclub?”

“I-I…she’s a talented Samurai and Mage, and--”

“Leo, I get it.  You’re frustrated and have a lot on your plate.  M-maybe this will give you a viewpoint on why you’re a Keeper.”

“I know why I’m a Keeper and an Archivist-in-Training.  I’m on track to being the first Archivist at eighteen in twenty-five years, Kate.”

Katerra stopped and put her arm around his shoulders, “And you will be.  You’re the most promising candidate they’ve had in years according to Doc.  You can miss one day, Leo. It’ll be okay.”

“I haven’t missed a day since I was a Keeper-in-Training.  Since…” Leo said, shaking his head. “I just want to go home.  I need to make…them…”

With a tight squeeze, Katerra said, “Your parents would be proud of you.  Don’t forget it. Now come on. Let’s kick some Ardent butt.”

“Kate… thanks.”

They continued down the mountain path, and Cecil met them on their way to the plateau, “Is everything okay?  You’ve walked to that pathway twice and come back disappointed both times.” Leo shrugged and gave a fake smile.  He walked to the cliff overhanging the ocean. Lost in his thoughts, he laid on his stomach to take in the calming ocean air.

Cecil turned to Katerra, “Fabul is known for their monks, and your guard is no different.  A bit of a rough fighter, but aren’t we all.”

Katerra smiled looking toward Leo, “He’s not my guard.  He’s my best friend. He didn’t even want to come on this trip, but I kinda made him.  After what I saw in the gal…my premonition, I became emotional and insisted we make this trip.”

“Katerra, he loves you,” Rosa said, startling her.  The White Mage took Cecil’s arm and continued, “You made a rash decision.  He followed you. You’re either family, or he’s in love with you.”

Katerra sputtered out nonsense words before Cecil changed the subject, “He needs armor, which I have another set.  I have another sword as well, but he seems to do well with his claws.”

“Are you going to ask her?”

“Yes.  Katerra, I noticed that you are a Bard and a White Mage, but you appear to have other training.”

“My teacher has been training me in the staff,” Katerra said.

“The staff is a White Mage weapon,” Rosa said.

“You’re not built like a mage,” Cecil said eyeing her physique, specifically the muscle tone of her arms.  He walked to his tent. A metal clang echoed through the plateau as he shuffled through some equipment.

“Rosa, I’m confused.  I’ve always been a White Mage and a Bard.”

“I believe you believe that,” Rosa said, chanting Cura and touching Katerra’s collarbone.  She smiled, “I also have treated the Red Wings, Cecil, our friend Kain, and many others when they’ve been injured.  You are not built as they are either. Have you ever felt something is wrong?”

“Yes, but I don’t understand.”

“You will,” Rosa said.  “There is something different about you.  I can’t place it, but it’s almost familiar.”

“My apologies.  Katerra, I know a swordswoman when I see one,” Cecil said carrying a short thin sword in his hand.  His eyes caught thin white scars on her chest as he held the blade to Katerra who looked at it with confusion.

“HA!  Me? Use a sword?!  Listen, I can’t even use a Staff without getting hurt!” Katerra said, drawing Lucy and Leo’s attention.

“Humor me, milady,” Cecil said, continuing to hold the sword before Katerra.

Katerra scratched her head, “Where did you get a Ninja Blade in Baron?”

Cecil glanced at Rosa and sighed, “Is that really important?”

“Y-yes,” Katerra said, continuing to stare at the sword with wonder.

Lucy walked to Leo during this exchange and muttered, “Isn’t a Ninja Blade in Baron a huge change?”

“Yes.  If he bought that in Baron, we have more problems than we know,” Leo said, staring at Cecil and Katerra.

“Fine, I found it in my weaponry.  It was a gift to Baron from Eblan as a sign of peace,” Cecil said after seeing a subtle nod from the White Mage.

Cecil’s insistence caused Katerra to take a step back and look away, “N-no.  I don’t want to use it. I use my flute and my white magic to attack.”

“Your words are hollow.  If I’m wrong about this, I’ll leave you be.  If I’m right, and you do like the feel of the sword, I’ll let you keep this sword, and I’d be honored to train you tonight.”

Katerra took the sword from Cecil, gripping it in her right hand.  To her surprise, it felt as though it belonged in her hand. She growled and tossed it from her, “I told you!  I don’t want it!”

Leo rose to his feet, and Rydia, along with Edward, turned their attention to Cecil and Katerra.  Cecil stammered a moment before composing himself to attempt to calm the girl down. He then saw the sword materialize in her hand and confusion showed on Katerra’s face.  She threw it once more, this time causing it to fly off the cliff. Before Cecil could question her, the sword again appeared in Katerra’s hand.

Again, Katerra threw the sword, fearful and confused.  It reappeared in her hand, and she wrapped her fingers around its hilt.  Surrounding her, a powerful wind rushed and whipped at her hair and clothing.  A voice whispered to her, “You have returned.” Katerra stared at the blade with wonder before a smile crept on her face.  “It has been too long, my mistress.”

The whisper caused Katerra’s voice to shake, “W-what is g-going on?!”

Cecil placed his hand on the one holding the sword, “The master does not choose her weapon, but the weapon its master.”

With Cecil’s touch, Katerra’s heart raced.  The events of the day weighed on her mind as she turned to the Dark Knight, “You can teach me, but I am still unconvinced I want to learn.”

A moment later, Katerra stood shaking with a sword in her hands.  Leo sat nearby, a glint of curiosity showing in his eyes. His best friend’s training amounted to running and complaining on any given day.  She wanted to use her flute, but Leo worried about her safety because of it. He laid back against the mountain wall, watching her drop the sword again.  

Then, a sound echoed through the plateau.  A sound Leo never heard from Katerra while training.  Laughter. Leo straightened his back and stared at Cecil, wondering the difference between him and Doc.  By this point, Katerra would pout and leave the training area with Doc, but Cecil held her attention. The dark knight had his hand on Katerra’s and said, “It’s an extension of your arm.  Don’t think.”

After a quick nod, they resumed training.  With one thought in Katerra’s mind, she swung the sword and connected with Cecil’s blade.  She moved as one with the sword, and found herself enjoying it. A quick glance at the sword caused her to trip over her feet, tumbling into Lucy, who, like Leo, watched the training with intrigue.  She turned Katerra around and pushed her back toward Cecil.

Lucy sat next to Leo and said, “She’s done this before.”

“Clearly.”

“When?”

“I have no idea,” Leo said, watching a graceful Katerra slash downward then tumble to the ground.  “Oof. That is going to hurt. Lu, look at her left hand.” Leo pointed toward the fist Katerra held above her head.  It acted as though a sword resided there as well, slashing an opposite direction from her dominant hand. “As a swordsman, that tells me we might not know Katerra’s background as well as we thought.”

“What do you mean?  We’ve known her since we were kids,” Lucy said, pulling her knees to her chest.

“I know, but how else can you explain this?”

“I-I can’t.  Maybe a former life?”

Leo sighed and continued watching Katerra train.  Katerra continued to listen to Cecil, enjoying her time with the Dark Knight.  She realized the comfort she found in the sword, as though it belonged. It felt so natural, so easy.  So familiar. Katerra cried out as she fell to her knees. Her headache from the Archives returned, and she gripped her head.  Terror filled Katerra as two voices battled one another inside her. Cecil sheathed his sword and rushed to her, but she ran toward the mountain path, her weapon in hand.  Lucy followed her, motioning to Leo to stay with Cecil. 

“Kat!  Wait!” Lucy yelled.

“GO AWAY!  I’m going home!” Katerra screeched, tears flowing from her eyes.  “Back to the Archives I wish to be! Return!” As the spell failed she fell to her knees and pounded the ground, “Return!  RETURN!”

“Kat, we can’t get home.  You know that,” Lucy said, catching up to Katerra and kneeling by her side.  “Hun, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t care!  I wanna go home!” Katerra cried, clutching her head.  “RETURN!”

Lucy pulled Katerra to her chest and stroked her hair, “Kat, please tell me what’s wrong?”

“Return…” Katerra sniffed, wiping her eyes on Lucy’s jacket.

“Kat…”

“My head.  I feel wrong.  Everything feels wrong!  This sword, the lightning bolts coming from my hands, being here.  It’s all familiar, but so strange.”

“It’s too dangerous here.  Come back with me,” Lucy said.  “We have an obligation to the heroes, and look on the bright side.  You got a lesson from a very attractive teacher.”

Katerra chuckled, “You be quiet.”

“You know I’m right.  What’s this about lightning bolts?”

Katerra leaned against Lucy as they walked back to camp.  Leo rushed to the girls and helped Katerra to the Keepers’ tent.  They passed two other shelters, one for Rydia and Rosa, and the other for Cecil and Edward.  All three nestled themselves within a holy circle which prevented monsters from detecting their presence.

The Keepers entered their tent, and Leo rubbed Katerra’s temples while channeling Cure.  She laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. For the first time that day, her mind felt at peace.

Later that night, Cecil sat in a tent with Rosa.  He nuzzled her neck and kissed her on the cheek before rising to his feet, “I’m going to check on Katerra.  It’s my fault she’s like she is. I shouldn’t have pressured her into this.”

“Should I be worried?” Rosa teased.

Cecil knelt to Rosa and stroked her cheek.  “I love you, Rosa, and I only have eyes for you.  You are the light in my heart.”

Rosa giggled as Cecil kissed her, “Go to her, my knight.  I’ll wait for you.”

“You’ll not be disappointed,” Cecil said, running his finger down her cheek.  He walked to the Keeper’s tent where Katerra dozed on Leo. Cecil watched as Leo massaged her forehead with a cool white light.  A smile appeared on the Dark Knight’s face, thinking of Rosa and her actions when pain overtook him. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Leo nudged Katerra, “Hey.  Cecil’s here.”

Katerra opened her eyes to see her trainer kneeling to her.  “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m fine.  Just a headache, and I’m overwhelmed.  It’ll go away,” Katerra said.

“Have you seen anything?” Cecil asked.

“Um, we need to be careful.  I saw red when my head started pounding.”

“Red?  Is that a normal premonition for you?”

“Kate has had a long couple of days.  ‘Red’ could indicate a dangerous red monster that will attack soon,” Leo said, annoyed.

“Thanks for the forewarning,” Cecil said, rising to his feet.  “We’ve got an early day and an arduous climb tomorrow. We should make it to Fabul by nightfall.”

The three nodded as Cecil left them.  Leo groaned, snapping his fingers to make his pack appear.  He pulled out a large blanket from within and said, “Tomorrow night.  Damn it all to the Seven Hells, tomorrow effin’ night.”

“Leo, I’m…” Katerra started, her voice shaking.

“No, Kate.  Don’t. Emotions are running high right now.  I don’t want to say something I will regret later,” Leo said.

“Guys, about tomorrow,” Lucy said.

“The Mombomb,” Katerra said, massaging her temples.  “It’s one of the most difficult bosses Dark Knight Cecil faces.”

“With the Ardent threat, they’ll need help.  We know what happened with Ammes,” Leo said. “My sword broke, I’m borrowing armor from Cecil, and we are weaker than the heroes of this time are.  We don’t stand a chance against the Mombomb.”

“Leo, Cecil could have another sword for you,” Lucy said, scooting behind him to rub his shoulders.  “We’ll be fine. You’re the best swordsman I know!”

“Like hell.  Emil runs circles around me.”

“She’s right you know,” Katerra said, resting her head in her hand.  “Leo, you give yourself too little credit. You’re a good leader and know how to get the job done.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Maybe this will look good for my Archivist colors after all,” Leo said, an arrogant look crossing his face.

“Is that and girls all you think about?” Lucy teased.

“You forgot Blitzball,” Katerra said, laughing.  She winced as she gripped her head, “Ow. Laughing is bad.”

“Come here,” Leo said.  His hand glowed as he massaged Katerra’s head.  With her head resting against his chest, she drifted into a pained sleep.  

Lucy walked to the fire where Edward played his harp.  Cecil and Rosa cuddled nearby, and laughed as Edward sang a comical tune to raise their spirits.  Lucy too smiled and sat on a rock adjacent to the bard. She noticed Rydia absent from the heroes, but assumed she slept in her tent.  Peace rested over the campsite, but a lingering darkness watched their every move. A fight awaited them at the top of the mountain, and Cecil felt the eyes bearing down on him.  He pulled Rosa close to him as they enjoyed Edward’s song, and he prayed to the moons his party could survive their next encounter.

* * *

 

Doc peers out from behind a black screen, “Oh I see how it is, dearie!  You’re going to tease a mission about me and then do nothing with it?! Well, I’m going to commandeer the story and this next chapter is all about me, whether you like it or not!”


	7. Episode 3: A Worthy Ordeal - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as of 12/19/2016

\---Outside the Fourth Realm Gallery, Royal Archives, Ramuh’s Dominion---

Doc closed the door of the Fourth Realm Gallery, a half-cocked grin on his lips.  As an Archivist, part of his job taught Keepers necessary lessons. Katerra believed herself to be above traditional weaponry, but Doc realized she needed more than a flimsy flute to channel even the most basic White Magic spells.  He also knew Katerra needed to stay within the Keepers’ Realm, but the necessity of combat training overshadowed the rules in this case.

A chuckle emerged from Doc as he took a walk through the Archives.  The dragoon needed to give a few moments for the trio to jump before he returned.  He lifted a teal envelope from his armor. Carbuncle’s unruly scrawl adorned the letter, and inside, the Eidolon penned a simple mission for Doc.

“Archivist: Eleazar  
Realm: Fourth  
Mission: In the Second Age, we nearly lost Mount Ordeals to the Ardent.  The darkness sealed away at its summit must be contained as the Ardent will feed on its power.  
Timeframe: 1 day  
This should be a simple survey mission to assess the undead threat and to ensure the power of the Ardent has not reached the summit.  Under no circumstances should you touch the chamber!”

Doc shook his head and muttered while reading, “Why does he need an Archivist for this?”  He found two more notes crammed in the envelope. “‘Katerra is not to go into the realms.’  Too late for that. ‘Meet me at my tree tomorrow with Slovena.’” His eyes lit up as he read the woman’s name, “Wonderful.”

The Archivist continued walking through the darkened sidewalks, nodding to Keepers who exited the University.  Some waved to him while others cowered and hurried away. As the only Au Ra in the Realm, he lived with the awkward stares and unnatural fear.  Bahamut chose to appear as his race, which is how Doc learned of its name, but the Dragoon believed he could fit in. Wren made sure he never would.  Katerra and Leo accepted him without question, as did a handful of others in the Archives, but the majority of the students feared him because of their differences.

The memories of Doc’s youth haunted him.  Wren bullied him and caused others to do the same.  He remembered the constant taste of dirt in his mouth as they pushed him to the ground, and the feelings of loneliness because no others of his race lived in the Keeper’s Realm.  His teachers did nothing to stop the physical or mental pain caused by his classmates. Kallie, his mum, held his only solace as she understood him. She pushed him to become an Archivist, she wanted him to succeed, and so he did to prove his worth to his competition.

Doc stopped for a moment holding his back.  He intended to visit the Infirmary because of the searing pain that lingered for hours after he landed a jump.  “It’s almost worth seeing her,” he said with a sigh, shaking his head. “Nothing is worth seeing her.”

“Talking to yourself again, dragon,” a snide voice said, causing a group of Keepers to chuckle.  Doc rolled his eyes before hurrying past. He felt a hand stop him as a man with green hair stood before him.

“Wren, let me pass,” Doc said.

“‘Wren, let me pass,’” Wren mocked.  “Where are you headed? Back to the desert where reptiles like you belong?”

“I’m just going for a walk, leave me be,” Doc said, trying to pass Wren.  With Wren blocking his every move, he straightened his back and towered over the scrawny Archivist.  “Please.”

“Nah.  Where is that worthless little Keeper of yours that follows you everywhere when you’re here?  I’ve not seen the coddled sod for a couple days now.”

Doc closed his eyes in frustration and said, “She is studying and researching, as she should be.  Now, if you would refrain from insulting my Keeper, I’ll be on my way.”

“And why should I do that?  She’s the daughter of a prominent Doctor who cannot as much as fight a goblin without help.  You, the Professors, her parents, you all baby the brat. Should she have been my Keeper, instead of a wingless dragon, she would have been made an Archivist by now.  I would have forced her to pick up a weapon instead of allowing her to go along, pretending to be a Bard.”

The Keepers behind Wren shuffled as he glanced at them.  The repercussions of failing Wren shown on each of their faces.  One gave a nervous tiny laugh, while two others pulled her behind them.  

Doc shook his head then balled his fists.  “Wren, Katerra is stubborn. I’d like to see you try to have her use anything other than a flute,” he taunted.  “Aside from that, you believe that you could have made her an Archivist before twenty-one? Why, there hasn’t been anyone younger than that in twenty-five years.  Except… me, dearie. I accomplished more than you, and Katerra will be an Archivist before any of your crew, I can promise you that.”

Wren chuckled then pursed his lips together.  He turned to his Keepers and arrogance oozed from his words as he spoke, “I was a child when this thing appeared in our Realm.”  Doc rolled his eyes as if familiar with this speech. “It came through a portal in the Fourteenth Realm, covered in blood, no doubt from something it killed.  It was clearly dangerous, but now I see a dragon without wings, no more than a half-breed lizard only made an Archivist in this great city out of… pity. Go back to your desert wench, dragon.”

Doc scoffed at the insult made to a friend in the Ancient Archives.  He pushed by Wren and whispered, “At least my father was not a dishonored Archivist, and I respect our mother, dearie.  You’re just as bad as your dear old dad.”

“You don’t even have a father, wyrm.  Your parents didn’t even want you, or why would they have given you up.  No one wants you here, so leave, Eleazar. You don’t belong here.”

Doc growled before storming way.  He heard Wren laughing behind him, and wondered if he should relocate to the Ancient Archives.  A woman he knew there had wings, and Keepers and Archivists alike respected her. He balled his hands into fists as he leapt into the skies.  The clouds cleared his mind, and the winds pushed his anger away. He soared through the air wishing for wings to fly. The Dragoon rode the currents to the ground, wincing as he landed.

The roar of Titan echoed in his mind before the pain subsided.  The largest of the Eidolons in stature, Titan stood more than a fulm taller than Doc in his human form.  Three days prior, the Council and he disagreed, causing him to become enraged. As Titan’s sole Archivist, Doc’s responsibilities included keeping Titan calm as well as discovering the cause of dead earth anywhere within the Keepers’ Realm.  Doc heard Titan’s words resonate in his head, “Fight me, boy. I need a good spar to cool my head.”

A broken spear materialized in the Archivist’s hands.  Its shaft splintered beyond repair. Doc sighed as he rubbed his back.  He fared better than the split tree in the courtyard. Titan changed into his Eidolon form, standing eighteen fulm and sixty ilm wide, and swatted him into the trunk as the Dragoon hurtled from the sky to the ground.  A spasm in his back reminded him of his pain, but he continued walking to the realm galleries, rather than go to the Infirmary.

Doc glanced toward the Fourteenth Realm, wishing for a mission to enter there.  While he could jump into whichever realm he wished, he found little to no information on his people and had no idea where to start looking for them.  A smirk crossed his lips as he wandered to the door with a large “XIV” emblazoned. He grabbed the golden handle, but the entry remained closed. With a sigh, Doc shook his head muttering, “Time-locked.  Someday...”

As if on their own, Doc’s legs moved toward the Fourth Realm Gallery.  His back throbbed, complaining about the landing. He said a silent prayer to Althyk before entering.  Thankful for his mission’s simplicity, Doc looked toward the paintings. He found Katerra before the blackened portrait of Cecil, and next to it a picture of Mount Ordeals.  With a quick nod, he snapped his fingers before the mountain, and the portal appeared. The vortex closed behind him as he stepped through.

\---In front of Mount Ordeals, Chocobo Forest, Fourth Realm---

 

The portal opened to a grand meadow where several golden chocobos wandered.  A pure white bird joined them, then cawed before pecking the ground. As Doc entered, a gilded fowl rushed toward him, nuzzling his hands.  He scratched its head before his stomach rumbled, and the idea crossed his mind to take a ride to Mysidia for a sample of their cuisine. Food filled his thoughts, and he wanted nothing more than to delay this mission until he stuffed himself.

Doc groaned as he remembered a local chef’s visit to the Archives later that night.  He arranged for the woman to give an evening class to the aspiring chefs, and the mission to the Fourth Realm made him forget.  Eager to return to the Archives and knowing that he could return here to finish the mission later, he contemplated his next move.

“Do I go to Mysidia, or look for a Fat Chocobo who may have a painting?” Doc mumbled.  He sniffed the air, and the awful stench of the riding bird stagnated around him. He roamed the meadow, searching for where the Fat Chocobo nested.  

A patch of flattened grass revealed the large avian’s home.  Beyond the nest, through the tall grass, a bird whistled a silly tune.  Doc took a step forward, crunching a branch beneath his boot. The Fat Chocobo stared at the intruder to its habitat, and a roaring squawk echoed through the field.  Doc attempted to calm the creature, but it vanished. He snapped his fingers, and a small bag materialized. He searched through his pack to find a sprig of Gyshal Greens, but remembered he gave the last herb to his personal chocobo earlier that week.

Doc caused the bag to disappear, cursing under his breath.  He looked toward Mount Ordeals, and what he saw dumbfounded him.  A large black bird, almost the shape and size of the Fat Chocobo, chased a child-like shape to the mountain.  “Wait! Stop!” Doc called, but the pair continued to run from him. Without a second thought, he rushed to his mission’s destination.

A darkness loomed above the snowy peak.  The haunting cries of the undead echoed through the air.  Living skeletons clacked as they moved through the paths on the mount.  The sounds of life disappeared as Doc ascended the mountain trail, and a chill pierced his armor.  A moan caused him to turn in terror. He faced nothing, which scared him more than any monster.

Although Doc wore armored boots, he felt a snake crawl across his foot.  This caused him to stumble up the path into a large scaled creature. Its pink tail curled around his chest and lifted him from the ground.  The monster’s lower body slithered toward his neck. It cackled as it felt Doc struggle, and the snake threw him against the mountain wall. As he lifted his head, he saw a female torso attached to the long tail.  He drew his lance, prepared to fight.

The monster screeched an evil laugh as two skeletons jumped from the shadows.  Another snake-woman also appeared, this one golden with bronze spots lining her scales and much larger.  Doc’s eyes widened as she ripped his feet from under him. He felt her tail slither around his leg, and he flew through the air, his back slamming against the rocks.

Doc growled, rising to his feet again.  He leapt into the sky and used his weapon to create a cyclone between the two snake-women.  Then, he threw the spear into the Lilith, piercing her neck. The monster screeched as it fell to the ground dead.  A kick to the head of a skeleton caused the skull to fly into a blob that inched its way closer to the battle. The new addition consumed the undead, and the golden snake screeched as her body disappeared into the pink ooze.  

Terror filled Doc as he recognized the monster as a Flan Princess of the Red Moon.  The playful face of the creature turned to the dragoon, and bobbed toward him with excitement.  Its bloodshot eyes and crooked smile moved around the blob, never staying in the same place. Doc grabbed his lance, his tight grip causing his purple fingers to turn white.

“Y-you’re not supposed to be here,” Doc stammered, his back hitting a wall.  The flan danced toward him before opening its mouth to engulf him. He jumped into the sky and turned to dive into the beast.  Lightning crackled around him as his weapon consumed the element of the clouds beyond. He flung his spear into the creature, causing it to cackle as he rammed into it.  

The flan shuddered but held its shape, and Doc struggled to breathe within its body.  His arms moved through the ooze and gathered his lance. With a forceful stab, he pierced the flan’s body trying to escape alive.  He willed his weapon to imbue with wind and continued to struggle against the viscous creature. Stabbing into the ground, a gust forced him out of the monster, and he ran up the mountain path.

A Zu blocked Doc’s path.  The massive black raven glowed with an eerie purple light, and beyond the gargantuan beast, a young child rushed further up the trail.  Doc called out to the boy, and he turned for a moment as Doc said, “What is an Auri child doing here? Wait!” The boy giggled and continued to run away.  “Dammit!” While the child distracted Doc, the Zu flew high and dove at Doc, causing him to lose his footing as the bird lifted him from the ground and slammed him into the earth.  

Doc wiped the blood from his lip as a set of red fingerless gloves materialized on his hands.  Three onyx claws protruded from the knuckles, and the dragoon pushed his clawed fist through the Zu’s wing.  It shrieked as its beak glanced off his armor. The monster lunged at Doc’s exposed neck as he dodged an attack from its wing.  He punched the bird in the chest with one fist and pierced its eye with the other. The beast howled in pain and fell to the ground.

Unsure of the fowl’s death, Doc tapped it with his foot.  Its eyes flew open as it pecked at Doc’s boot and dragged him to the ground.  He wrapped his legs around the bird then slammed its head against a rock, crushing its skull.  With a loud groan, Doc rested for a moment. Pain radiated from his back into his chest and neck.  He shook his head and sprung to his feet, trying to ignore his discomfort as he continued toward the summit.

With a snap of his fingers, Doc’s pack appeared.  He dug through the bag and pulled out a small corked vial.  He yanked the stopper with his teeth and took a quick swig of the potion.  The pain subsided as he walked up the mountain path searching for the child who fled from him.

Groans of the undead echoed through the darkness enveloping the mountain.  Doc grasped his chest, struggling to breathe as the weight of the air bore down upon him.  Raspy cries grew louder as he climbed the path, and he heard a distinct squishing and slurping noise.  Before him crouched three zombies over a large, green corpse. One lifted its head toward Doc, the innards of its prey dripping from its mouth.  Blood dripped from its decaying hand as it pointed toward their new target.

Two skeletons emerged from the creature they killed.  Soaked in their victim’s blood, these once white skeletons became sanguine red, and gore dripped from their clawed fingers.  They each pulled a sword from their rib cage and stomped toward Doc, leaving wet footprints in their wake.

Doc stared at the pair with a mix of horror and disgust, then stabbed his spear into the soft earth nearby.  He kicked one into the other, and then used the weapon as an anchor to kick the two from the mountainside. The sheer cliff opposite Doc led down one hundred fulm, and the bones crumbled as they smashed into the ground.  The zombies shambled toward him, then Doc used his lance as a javelin, piercing their heads with one forceful throw.

As the Archivist continued higher, undead rushed at him.  Crawlers bit at his armored ankles, and he smashed their skulls with his heel.  He kicked other larger creatures away, hearing the crunch from their landing. The summit loomed above him, and he wished to leave.  He gathered the information Carbuncle and Doctor Mog requested of him; however, he feared for the safety of the child who disappeared while he fought the Zu.

A loud roar pierced the air.  A large blue ogre fought undead near the bridge lying before the iconic chamber of Mount Ordeals.  It stomped and threw multiple zombies from the cliffside. Doc stared at the beast in disbelief, then muttered, “Of all of the monsters, why did it have to be a Mad Ogre?  Halone give me strength.” He tiptoed around rotting corpses, and the smell caused his previous hunger to turn to nausea. The undead horde moaned as they devoured the wandering beasts which ventured toward the summit.

Doc reached the holy field where he could see the Ogre’s endless fight against the undead.  The large circle encompassed a plateau overlooking the Chocobo Forest hundreds of fulm below.  It masked Doc from the enemies invading the mountainside. From where he stood, the Archivist turned to see the Mysidian Tower stretching into the heavens.  He snapped his fingers, and a blue leather-bound book appeared before him ordained with a golden spear nestled in a stone. Bronze etching traced its edge. He took a seat to catch his breath and to sketch a picture of the scenery within his tome.

A drawing emerged from Doc’s quill, capturing the gruesome scene behind him.  Where he taught future cooks their craft, his art remained a hobby. He scrawled a caption of the undead rushing the ogre before stretching.  His pack appeared near his hand. Doc subconsciously reached into his bag and lifted a small loaf of bread from it, shoving it into his mouth.  

Smells of fresh bread enveloped Doc’s senses.  The Au Ra savored the bite and looked around him.  He sat in the Royal Cafeteria, and Chef Jules served her famous ratatouille.  Students sat near him, and they talked about life and food. The sounds of chewing and the squish of the vegetables in his mouth led him to a state of euphoria.

The snarl of the Ogre caused Doc to jump into reality.  In one hand, a stale loaf of bread, and the other held a strip of beef jerky.  He scowled only wishing to go home. With a glance toward the summit, the Archivist saw the child he followed up the mountain standing in front of the chamber.  He looked at Doc and mouthed, “Help me.” Then, the boy touched the door and disappeared.

“Wait!” Doc yelled, charging from the holy field.  The sound of his voice echoed throughout the mountaintop.  The Mad Ogre turned to stare at Doc then roared. “Blast! I’ll never get past that thing now.”  He jumped into the air then aimed his body with his spear to dispatch the creature.

Doc hurtled toward the towering humanoid as he felt a searing pain rush through his body.  The Ogre shrank, and Doc sailed toward the chamber across the bridge from the monster. His sight blurred as his head cracked against the stone wall of the fabled cave atop Mount Ordeals.  The deafening sound of his heart drowned the groans of the undead and creaks of the bridge. In Doc’s feeble attempt to stand, his hand touched the door, and he disappeared.


	8. Episode 3: A Worthy Ordeal - Part 2

\--- ??? ---

 

A warmth enveloped Doc’s body.  His eyes fluttered open to see a meadow surrounded by trees.  The soft green grass cushioned his body, and the cool breeze caused him to smile and close his eyes once more.  He sat up, and as he did the winds stopped. The unnatural calm of the pasture caused Doc to rise to his feet. No longer in his armor but instead in his Archivist jacket, he found himself unsure where the chamber took him.  He walked toward the trees, believing himself at the foot of the mountain.

Some time passed.  Doc continued to walk then run to the trees, but he never reached them.  He dropped a gil, then hurried to the woods. After several minutes, he looked down and saw the coin remained at his feet.  Doc shook his head then jumped to see what he could find about his surroundings. He slammed into an invisible ceiling.

“Son of a gobshite fffouch!” Doc yelled, grabbing his head.  “Damn this chamber to the Seven ‘ells! Bugger that smarts.” A growl passed his lips as he slumped to the ground.  A touch of embarrassment crossed his face realizing his accent became thick in his voice. “And I’m beginning to sound like mum.”  With another look about the area, he muttered to himself, “They said not to touch the chamber. I dinna mean to touch it. Argh, where’s the lad?  Right scunner ‘e is.”

Unable to jump and with walking ineffective, a stifling loneliness pierced the air.  Doc leaned back and braced himself with his hands. He lifted one hand to snap his fingers, but no pack appeared.  With no books and no companionship, he looked to the sky said said, “Mount Ordeals, what do you want from me?! Let me go!”

Doc’s voice fell flat as he yelled again, “All right, I admit I don’t like being alone!  There’s the darkness you want!” Even as he spoke, the silence surrounding him consumed his voice.  Soon he heard his heart louder than his words. He covered his ears, but the pumping of his blood through his veins boomed inside his head.  A scream erupted from his throat as Doc pulled his head into his chest.

A piercing cry screeched through the silence.  Doc’s eyes flicked open and squinted as the sun’s rays beat down on him.  He rose to his feet rubbing his eyes. Laughter followed the shriek and the sounds of children playing surrounded him.  A familiar smell wafted through the air, but he knew not from where.

Doc called for his spear, yet nothing appeared.  He stared at his outstretched hand and noticed its small size.  The brightness of the sun caused him to realize he could see with both eyes.  His body began to move on its own, and the trees thinned as plains took their place.   Doc felt his younger self wobble as he ran before he kicked a small teddy bear covered in patches.  Twin cobalt blue skinned Auri boys rushed toward him with spears and shurikens after he grabbed the stuffed animal.  Both towered over him and glared with topaz eyes.

“Look, it’s Eleazar.  Gone to look at the crack again, ‘ave we?” one teased in a high pitched lilting voice.  

Eleazar squeezed the bear as the other shoved him, “E’s not even a Xaela.  How could ‘e be? ‘E likes reading and stories more than fightin’!”

“’Top it.  I like to read,” Doc heard Eleazar say with a thick accent.  He realized he had no control of his body and could only watch the events unfold.

“But you like explorin’ more than fightin’.  ‘E’s a Raen for shure,” the first said, pushing Eleazar to the ground.  “Dat’s why we took your bear away while you was in the valley.” Tears welled up in Eleazar’s eyes as he balled his hands.  He put his bear until his arm and fists in front of his face, ready to defend himself. “Looksie Ogden! ‘E’s gon fight us!”

“Mabey ‘e’s got Xaela in ‘em afta all, Chiledu.”

“Hey!  Chiledu!  Ogden! Leave the lad alone!” an adult voice said, rushing to the boys with a large spear in hand.  “Eleazar, laddie, are you hurt?”

Eleazar shook his head as he grabbed the adult’s dark blue hand, “I fine.  Dey didn’ hurt me.”

“Your parents are worried sick.  They sent me to find you,” the man said, walking with Doc toward the forest.  “The crack is the other way. Why were you out this far?”

“Chidu an’ Ogen took Pashes,” Doc said, cradling his bear.

“Chiledu and Ogden will ‘ave their weapons taken from them and confined to the camp for a week,” the man said with a scowl.  The twin boys frowned and kicked the rocks ahead of them. In the distance lied a magnificent castle, and they headed toward a camp less than a quarter malm from the valley.

“Look at it, laddie.  Doma. It’s a right sight for sore eyes, innit?” the man said, taking notice of Eleazar’s wandering eyes then acknowledging the watchmen at the gate.  “You best run along home. The Khan and your mum will be happy to see you’re all right. Chiledu and Ogden have some explainin’ to do.”

Before Eleazar reached a large tent made from skins and wood, a large explosion shook the camp.  A guard rushed to him, picked up the boy, and ran into the dwelling. A large purple skinned Auri male whose uncanny resemblance to Eleazar left no question to his patronage grabbed the child and sent the sentry away.  A much smaller light blue Auri female appeared and hugged the man and child.

“Eli, oh my boy.  Where were you?!” his mother’s voice sad and stern as she scolded him.

“Mide, take Eli and run,” the man said, handing Eleazar to Mide and staring toward the castle as another explosion rocked the camp.

“Torgan, I willnae leave you.  You must come with us. With the voices heard from the crack, we’ll be safe there, Torgan.  I know it.”

“Mommy?” Eleazar said, clutching his bear.

“Hush little one.  Torgan, did you hear me?”

“Mide.  Leave now.  The Garleans are comin’.  I will not leave my people, but you must take our son.  Your vision showed our son being someone special, and ‘e willnae be anything if he dies here.”

Mide, with tears in her eyes, hurried with Eleazar crying in her arms.  He watched as Torgan blew into a bone horn, and the Au Ra of the village came from their homes armed to fight.  The memories of this moment flooded Doc’s mind, and the child version of himself echoed his feelings as he sobbed into his mother’s chest.  He looked behind them and saw a magitek armor land in the middle of their camp. Multiple Auri flew through the air and the piercing shrieks echoed through Doc’s ears.

“Mommy?” Eleazar said, again shushed by Mide.  She ran into the valley with a small platoon of Imperial soldiers trailing her.  A bullet whizzed by Eleazar’s face then he felt his mother lose her footing for a moment as she cried out.  Another gunshot rang through his ears, and he felt a searing pain in his arm. A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the air as he sobbed into Mide’s chest.

“Eli, no!” Mide screamed, a grunt coming from her mouth as a bullet pierced her back.  Their shining destination appeared before them within a crystal in the valley. The familiar voice of Ramuh spoke with someone beyond.  He turned to Mide who dropped to her knees. Blood splattered across his face as a bullet pierced his mother and lodged itself in the crystal beyond.  

“Eleazar,” Mide said, blood staining her lips and teeth.  She pushed part of his body through the crack, “You’ve a greater destiny.  I have… seen it. Your father and I love--” Eleazar stared at his mother as a bullet struck her forehead.  The little boy touched the red liquid trickling down Mide’s face. He pulled himself from the crack and tapped the woman.

“M-mommy?  Mommy?” Eleazar said, shaking his mother’s body.  “Wake up, mommy!”

“We’ve got another one!” a man said, running toward Eleazar.  “This boy will be a valuable servant!” The boy took a step back into the shimmering crack and fell screaming, feeling a small pair of hands pulling on his tunic.  A set of arms then wrapped themselves around him pulling him back to the place he came. He punched the red gloved hands, trying to get them to let him go.

Another set grabbed him from behind, and everything darkened as he heard the familiar voice of his mum say, “I’ve got you, love.”

Doc opened his eyes to a training field where Wren stood near him.  He tried to move, but his legs refused him. A prisoner in his own body once more, he watched as gloves materialized on Wren’s hands.  His rival muttered a spell before an icy spear appeared in his palms, and snowflakes fell from the tines. He grinned while pointing it at Eli, “I’ll always win you know, Eli!”

A lance appeared in Eli’s hand, “You think that you can take me on?  You must be crazy?”

“Come on, dragon.  We’re both new Archivists.  A friendly spar for old time’s sake,” Wren sneered.

“Nothing is friendly with you, Wren,” Eli sighed.  “I see you’ve been working on your Spellblade techniques.”

“I prefer the term ‘Spellfist’, Eli.  I only use the weapon I create from magic.  Not that a magicless lizard would understand the complexities of it.”

“You only learned Martial Arts because you wanted to beat me, which you fail every time.  You don't hold a candle to my abilities. You con the Spellblade out of their abilities to create your own bastardized class.”

“Like Dragoon, huh?  You’re nothing but a jumping Spellblade!” Wren taunted.

“Trying to say we’re alike?  I’m nothing like you, and I’ll beat you this time, like I always ‘ave,” Eli growled, leaping high into the air.

“It’s on lizard-boy!”

Gusts rushed by Eli’s face.  Doc remembered soaring through the skies with both eyes open.  Clouds surrounded him, and disappeared as he slammed through them.  With weapon in hand, he aimed toward Wren, and the winds whipped around the blade.  His vision flashed for a moment before returning. He assumed Wren cast Blind on him, and he chuckled but acknowledged the tactic.  

The memory turned from a spar into terror as a blue-white light blinded Eli.  He hurtled toward the earth, unable to maintain his elevation. A terrified scream erupted from him before he reached the ground.   _Crack._  Pain seared throughout his body as he moaned on the ground.  “Eleazar!” Wren’s voice called to him. He struggled to raise his arm as it flopped to the side.  “Eleazar! Someone get a medic now!”

“I…I…”

“Eli, don’t die on me.  Please don’t die!”

“I-I can’t see.  It’s so… bright. I can’t see!” Eli sputtered.  He coughed and felt liquid come out of his mouth.  “Wren, help me!”

“Somebody!  Anybody! Help!” Wren yelled.  “Oh my gods, this is all my fault.”  Eli felt the arms of his rival move him to a seated position, but he fell to his side once more feeling an intense pain in his leg.  “Stay with me, Eli.”

“I’m scared, Wren.  It’s all white,” Eli whimpered.  Rapid breathing caused his chest to hurt.  He grabbed toward where he heard Wren’s voice, and his limp arm slumped against Wren’s chest.  With his good arm, he touched his leg and felt a sticky liquid and jagged bone from his thigh.

Eli felt a tear strike his face and arms wrap around him as Wren said, “You’re my little brother, Eli.  I won’t leave you.”

In an instant, the memory disappeared and Doc sat at Ramuh’s desk, adorned with lightning bolt carvings.  Opposite the desk, a red staff with multiple weaving lightning bolts for tines came from its tip. Doc looked at the Archivist jacket he wore and noticed a single charm of Ramuh adorned the sleeve.  He tried to move, but again felt a prisoner in his body for the third time. Eli’s hand reached to his head on its own as he realized a sharp pain shooting from his head into his neck. He rubbed his temples while Ramuh took a research assignment from him.

“Eli, how are you feeling, my boy?” Ramuh asked, walking toward Eli with a cup upside down on a teapot atop a plate of donuts, cookies, and crackers.

Eli lowered his hand to grip a cane resting on his leg, “Disoriented, confused, blind… incomplete.”

“I understand.  You have been with us for seventeen years, and I am proud to have you as one of my Archivists,” Ramuh said.  He filled Eli’s cup with a light brown liquid and gestured toward the snacks.

“Thank you, sir,” Doc said with a feigned smile.

“I know it cannot be easy being the only member of your race in the Archives.  Have you thought of returning to the Fourteenth Realm to learn more of your people?” Ramuh asked as he took a seat behind the desk.

“No,” Eli said, gripping his cane.

“Any reason why?”

“May I speak candidly sir?”

“Of course.”

“My people abandoned me to live here scared, confused, and alone.  The feelings I have of my childhood before I came to the Archives are terror and hatred, so I clearly wasn’t wanted.  I have no desire to learn of the Au Ra,” Doc spat.

The words shocked Doc who watched the scene through his own eyes, but held no power to control his younger self.  He held no love for his people, but as he grew older he dedicated considerable amounts of research to find the Au Ra’s customs and traditions.  The way Eli spoke angered Doc because he saw the sacrifice of his birth mother first hand through the eyes of a child; however, he understood Eli’s anger toward his family as glimmers of his past manifested themselves as nightmares while he slept.

“I am sorry to hear that.  Eli, you are an asset to this Archive.  Your research on magic is remarkable, and the case of your limbal ring is a marvel to Professor Carbuncle.  The medics, as you quoted in your research, mentioned that it detects magical energy.”

“Yes, sir.  I do what I can.”

“You are gifted, but I feel from you a sadness that you try to hide.  Stand up,” Ramuh said, walking back to Eli’s side. Eli shook as he stood, stabilizing himself on his cane.  “I do not believe you need this anymore.” Ramuh took the cane from Eli, and he struggled to remain standing.  Although his leg felt weak, he realized that it possessed an untold strength. Doc laughed at himself, as this became a fond memory, and one he used regularly with students who doubted themselves.  “There, you will be back to your Dragoon studies in no time. Now, back to why I called you here. I want you to continue your research with Professor Carbuncle on your limbal Ring. You’ll be spending some time in the Ancient Archives and their magical phenomenon staff there.”

Eli tapped his left toe on the ground, marveling that he could stand upon it before saying, “I can’t believe I can stand on it…”

“You have lost faith in yourself, my boy.  You became the youngest Archivist in years for a reason, which brings me to the other reason I brought you here.  Instructor Anna just had her baby and I need a temporary replacement for her. She teaches History of Magic. I would like you to teach her class.”

“I-I would be honored, Professor.”

“You are a natural teacher, which is one of the many reasons I chose you for this Archive.  Soon, you will have your own Keepers, but for now, I need you to teach this class. If only you and Wren could put aside your differences, I would have a formidable team between the two of you.”

“No offense, Professor, but I prefer not to work with him for now.”

“You two got along fine for a time while you were in the Infirmary.”

“He always goes back to his old ways.  I can’t bring myself to trust him.”

“Kallie did a wonderful job cultivating both of your gifts, but his father…” Ramuh said, his voice lowering to a growl.  “Enough about that, please reconcile your differences, and keep up your research on your limbal ring. You have a lot of interest in your work.”

“I don’t understand why, sir.  I’m no one special,” Doc said, shaking his head.

“Eli, you sell yourself short.  You think I do not hear what many Keepers call you?”

“What else?  Lizard, dragon, half-breed--”

“‘Doc.’ It is a good nickname for you.  You are intelligent, studious, and, above all, a great teacher.”  Eli’s face shined red through his deep purple skin as Ramuh continued, “The Acolytes and other Keepers you have tutored have become considerably better in their studies, which we can attribute to your kindness and patience.”  He smiled as he looked through the open door to his office. “I should let you go. There is a certain Keeper waiting for you.”

Eli bowed to Ramuh and hobbled toward a young woman shuffling her hands while waiting for him.  A sudden realization hit Doc as he remembered this day. He tried to yell in Eli’s mind as he took the girl’s hand and kissed it, but, as he feared, he could only watch.  The girl stopped him in the hallway after she saw Ramuh’s office door close and lead him to a nearby bench. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her midsection.

“Eli…” the woman said, tracing his horns with her fingers.

“What is it, Mirela?” Eli asked.  He played with her blonde hair then stroked her face.  He felt Mirela pull away from him, only to nuzzle into his hand.  She sat next to him and laid her head on his chest.

“We need to talk,” Mirela said, pulling away from him again to look into his eyes.

“Have I done something wrong?” Eli asked, grabbing her hand.

“Stop…” Mirela said, looking away.

“I have done something wrong.  Can’t you tell me?”

“No, you haven’t done anything, Eli.  I think…” Mirela began, biting her lip before breathing in deeply.

“Mirela!  Have you told him… yet? Oh,” another woman said, rushing toward them.

Eli rose to his feet, towering over the women, “Tell me what exactly?  Ariel. Mirela. What’s going on?”

Mirela walked behind Ariel as she said, “Eleazar,” she glanced at a confident and approving Ariel before continuing.  “It’s over. I don’t think I love you anymore. I love Ariel, and I’m with her now.”

Eli took a deep breath before turning from them.  He hobbled a few steps forward before stopping to say, “Goodbye.”

“But, don’t you want to know why?” Mirela asked, walking toward him.

“No.  Enjoy your life with Ariel,” Eli said, feeling a tear fall from his eye.

“You… you knew,” Mirela sputtered, tears streaming down her face as she regretted her decision.  “Eli, I don’t want to not be friends. I just…”

“Leave me alone,” Eli whispered, before turning to Mirela, betrayal plain on his face.  “I still love you, Mirela, but that means nothing to you. Goodbye.”

“Eli wait!”

Eli started to hobble away, and burst into a run as he reached the exit to the training grounds.  He leapt into the sky to leave the woman who broke his heart, regardless of the consequence of the landing.  Doc remembered the naivete of his younger self. The emotional agony he felt when he saw Mirela in the Archives lingered with him.  He refused to have medical attention in the Royal Archives because of her. He pushed himself through his obligations, but for months after their breakup, he felt a sad insecurity about his work.

A chuckle escaped Doc’s lips remembering his younger self.  To his surprise, he heard the laugh. He then tried to move his arm, and it moved.  He regained full control of his body as he remained in the sky after Eli’s jump. With the memory of his mother who gave her life for him, sadness filled him, and consumed with loneliness, he rode the wind to the ground.

Doc landed in the middle of the Royal Archives in his present day Archivist jacket.  The pain of his training with Titan seared through his back, and he wondered what memory the chamber would use next.  He attempted to make a fist with his hand and smiled when his body obeyed his will. He chuckled and glanced around the surrounding area, noting the lack of Keepers training outside.

A giggle echoed through the empty yard, and smoke filled Doc’s nostrils causing him to choke.  He felt the tip of a sword at his back and the blade of another at his neck. A familiar voice said, “You’re dead.”

Doc closed his eyes, “I yield.  I yield. I’ll give you credit where credit is due, ninja.  You did well to sneak up on me, but, who are you?”

“Doc, come on,” a familiar female voice said, removing the swords.  “Turn around and see for yourself.” The Archivist did as the woman told him, and his eyes widened as he saw the eyes of his Keeper staring back at him.  

With a surprised look, Doc looked over her new attire.  She wore a gray mask over her lower face, and she sported a hunter green, skin-tight halter top.  Over it, a loose tunic of the same color with gold trim tied in the front. On her hands, matching fingerless gloves gripped two blades, one a Katana and the other a short sword.

“An Archivist, I see?  When did that happen?” Doc said, unable to contain his pride.

“When I did what you told me to do and learned another weapon other than a flute,” Katerra said, beaming.  “Can you believe it?”

“Twin blades?  You’re a right proper ninja.  I’d never have guessed you’d choose the sword, dearie.  We may yet have a good spar, but first, how are you here?”

“Who said I am?  You wanted to talk to someone, so I came!”

“So, my mind conjured you as a ninja?”

“Nope, but we know the girl better than even she does,” Katerra said, waving her hand before her face.  “No matter, come and sit. Talk to me.”

“We?” Doc said, cocking his head.

“That’s unimportant.  You need to talk to a friend, and I’m here for you, just like you always are for me.  Or do you think that I’ll just leave you without a word?”

Doc blinked before speaking.  Katerra sat near him and smiled, easing his uncertainty.  He sat on the nearby bench before turning to her, “I dunnae what I think.”

“Your accent is out in full force right now,” Katerra said, a giggle escaping her.

“I’ve been through hell today, dearie.  My back is killing me, and memories long since buried were forced into my head.”

Katerra jumped from the bench and put her hands on his lower back.  A pale light radiated from her palms, “There, that’s better isn’t it?  You should’ve gone to the infirmary when you were in the Archives.”

“I know, but you also know why I dinna go,” Doc said, shrugging and stretching his back.  Katerra sat next to him once more before he continued, “Got to see that lovely memory too.  You’re going to leave me too. It’s just a matter of time.”

“I’m not.  I’m just your Keeper now, but look what I can be!” Katerra said, holding up her arms and showing the cuff which held two charms.

“You’ll have no time for me once you become an Archivist.  You’re going to likely end up marrying Leo, dearie, and I will be nothing but a memory for you.”

“Leo is my best friend for one.  I have no desire to even date him, ew.  As for being an Archivist, you’ll have a colleague, a friend, and an equal.  I will never forget you or leave you to your research. That’s a promise,” Katerra said, smiling and placing her hand on Doc’s.

Doc rose to his feet and looked down at his Keeper, “If only I could believe that.”

“If you can’t believe your student, then believe me,” a woman’s voice said from behind him.

Doc watched as Katerra changed into a winged woman with smooth skin covered by bronzed scale patches.  Her tan horns curled down to her jaw. The ninja outfit morphed into a desert dancer’s. Her crimson see-through pants showed large coppery plates growing on her soft pink skin.  A cherry top with non-existent sleeves covered her breasts and exposed her midriff. Her natural armor flaked around her stomach toward her pelvis.

The woman approached Doc, running her fingers through her long red hair.  A sultry veil covered her mouth as she reached for Doc’s hand. He closed his eyes, recognizing the woman as a Doctor from his days at the Ancient Archives with Titan.  She, along with Carbuncle, studied his limbal ring, and his mind plucked her from his dreams. The researcher sat near where he stood and pulled him to a padded bench. He smiled as he joined her.

The scene changed around him to a small bedroom.  The bench morphed into a couch, and in front of them sat a table with paper strewn about it.  An open window materialized adjacent to them showing palm trees and an oasis beyond.

“What are you doing here, Slovena?  How are you here?” Doc said, feeling a light breeze.  He looked down at himself and muttered, “And why am I not wearing a shirt?”

Slovena laid her head into Doc’s chest as she said, “I’m here for you.  We’re alike, you and I. One of a kind in this world.”

“We’re alone, you mean,” Doc said, wrapping his arms around the woman.

“You’re not alone,” Slovena said, tracing the large scale on his chest toward his stomach.  “You’ve got people who care about you and won’t leave you.”

“I can’t believe it.  I’m sorry, Vee. Everyone leaves me or betrays me,” Doc said, unable to pull away.  He denied his feelings for the woman, but a part of him needed her. Her hand travelled further down as he caught it in his own.  “This isn’t you.”

“What do you mean it’s not me?  You’ve push the idea of us out of your head in reality, but in your dreams, we’ve been married with a family.  I know you. You like a woman who takes charge.”

“Vee…”

“Remember the dream where we were married and you had an affair via linkshell with some women from both the Royal and Master Archives?  The one from the Master distanced herself rather quickly after the one from the Royal betrayed you both, but you wouldn’t give up on the Royal Archives woman.  You still used Mognet to send her inappropriate pictures of yourself.”

Doc’s face shined bright with embarrassment, “Oh yes, I remember.”

“You thought I didn’t know that you were having an affair with another married woman, but I did.  I let you fall in your dreams every single time.”

“I never did figure out why.”

“Because, only after you fell would you know that I would never leave you, but first you had to admit what you were doing.”

Doc nodded, a smile creeping on his face, “And you beat me within an inch of my life after I admitted it to you.”

“Damn straight I did,” Slovena said, giggling.  She tried again to reach toward Doc’s lower stomach, and he stopped her once more.  “Eli, why do you stop me? You’ve seen how I look at you in reality. You know that I want you, but you resist me.”

“Vee, I’m not opposed to you, nor to this, but you’ll be gone like everyone else,” Doc said, holding her hand.  “I don’t want you to leave me, but you will.”

“Eli, I’m the Slovena from your subconscious.  The one who is wholly devoted to you. I am the one that you dream about while you tell your students how you detest romance.  You know that you’re not alone, but you prefer to think that you are because you fear rejection. You fear abandonment.”

“And I know you’re right, dearie, but why you?”

“You’re in love with me, Eli.  Isn’t that enough?”

Doc sighed, “No.  I’m sorry.”

Slovena sighed as she pulled her hand away from Doc and drew a circle in the sky.  The scenery changed once more into a castle armory. Slovena, much to Doc’s dismay, changed into another woman.  He reached for her, and the white fabric at of the person taking her place passed through his fingers. Slovena’s red hair changed into a brunette color and grew until it reached her back.  The sleeveless long coat opened at the top, buttoning at her cleavage toward her pelvis. It opened to brown tights, and an oversized brown belt hung around her waist.

The woman turned to him, showing a silver eye patch and a knight’s sword, “You will listen to me do you understand?”

“Beatrix?!  Now I know I’m going insane,” Doc said.  His Dragoon armor materialized on him within an instant and caused him to lose his balance.  He stumbled toward the spears in the armory.

“Let me guess, you want to know why I’m here.  Well, if you can’t keep your footing, then wrapping your head around this is pointless,” Beatrix scoffed.

Doc stopped himself before tumbling into the pointed weapons, “I’m fine.  Now, why are you here?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Eleazar?” Beatrix asked, her sharp words ringing in his ears.  “We thought that if we gave you Katerra, she could help.”

“There’s that ‘we’ again…” Doc muttered.

“Slovena nearly softened your heart to allow you to face yourself, but she too failed.  A pity too. We want you to be able to leave, Eleazar.”

“Just who is this ‘we’?!”

Beatrix sighed, causing Slovena and Katerra to reappear, “We are the chamber.”

“You fear abandonment, Doc,” Katerra said.

“You fear commitment, Eli,” Slovena said.

“You fear yourself,” Beatrix said, waving toward the others to make them disappear.  “You don’t understand that you’re not alone. You haven’t been abandoned.”

“Everyone leaves, dearie!” Doc spat, slamming his hand against the armory wall.  “The sooner I come to terms with that--”

“The sooner you will push everyone away.  Making that realization will help you come to terms with yourself,” Beatrix interrupted.  “You need to understand that life is not a solo adventure.”

“Then what do you expect me to do?”

“Stop blaming yourself, Eleazar.  You did not cause the Empire to destroy your home.  Your mother wanted a better life for you, and she wanted to be with you.  She died protecting you the best she could, and there was nothing that you could have done as a three year old who could barely handle a spear.”

“But, I--” Doc started.

Beatrix cut him off with a sharp stare before continuing, “No ‘buts’.  You did nothing wrong. You were not at fault. As for your sight, at first you blamed Wren.  Surely, as a black mage, he had the ability to blind you. Maybe his spell went awry, and you took the brunt of the mistake.”

“Slovena seemed to believe that it could have been caused by a mistake with black magic.  It detects magic afterall,” Doc said, squeezing his now balled hands.

Beatrix placed her hand on Doc’s fist, “You believe that Wren caused this, yet you blame yourself even still.  Even if it was Wren’s fault, you’ve adapted and become stronger. Stop blaming yourself for something that was clearly not your fault.  Your sight did not abandon you, it was taken from you.”

Doc looked away from Beatrix as she continued, “Finally, Mirela.”

“I don’t want to talk about her,” Doc whispered.

“Mirela left you, you didn’t leave her.  She left you for her best friend, and you know she regretted it ever since.  You refuse to go to the Infirmary in the Royal Archives because of her. You blame yourself for breaking your leg and your arm in the fall after you went blind.  She took care of you, then left you for someone else. You blame yourself for not being able to take care of her in the way she needed. In a way that a man can take care of a woman.”

“Please stop,” Doc said, blinking back tears.

“Eleazar, you need to show yourself some appreciation from time to time.  You need to love yourself, and go after what, or who, is important to you,” Beatrix said, waving her hand and causing herself to change into Slovena dressed in her red and black research clothes.

“I-I can’t do that,” Doc said, a tear falling down his cheek.

Slovena wiped away the tear, and she then placed her arm around him, “You need to confront your demons.  Acknowledge you’re not perfect.”

Doc gave a weak laugh, “So, believe in myself, stop blaming myself, and confront my demons.  Oh and self-love.” He straightened his back and the crackling sound of his spine echoed through the armory.  “Believing in myself is not a problem. I am the best Dragoon in the Royal Archives, perhaps in the entire realm.  I can’t say I haven’ blamed myself, dearie, but how could I blame myself for my sight leaving, or my mother’s--”

“Liar,” Slovena said.  Doc recognized her tone as one she used on him often when he failed to finish his research before he arrived in the Ancient Archives.  She placed her hands on her hips, “Maybe if you believed in yourself, you’d put that blame where it belongs, and not with you. Maybe if you believed those who cared about you, you wouldn’t feel like you are alone in this world.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You want to become a Doctor, yes?  You can’t get there if your baggage weighs you down.  Place the blame elsewhere or let it go!” Slovena said.  “The people who care about you, who truly care about you, will never leave you.”

“Vee, I need to get home.  I can’t stay here forever. Not if I want to see you tomorrow,” Doc said, grabbing Slovena’s hand.

“I’m not really here remember, but I’m sure that she will enjoy whatever you have in store for her,” Slovena said with a giggle.  She heard Doc’s stomach growl and laughed, “You’re hungry, but before you can go.”

Slovena waved her hand.  The armory changed to the chamber from the Fourth Realm.  A wall stood before him reflecting the crystal cavern. Doc stared into the mirror as his reflection glowed with a black hue.  A dark energy radiated through the surface of the glass as Slovena placed her hand on Doc’s shoulder. With a startled jump, he looked toward her then back to the likeness facing him.

“Why aren’t you next to me there?” Doc asked, pointing toward the mirror.

“I told you,” Slovena’s voice echoed.  Doc glanced toward her to see no one stood near him.  He spun around to search for her, but not a soul joined him other than his reflection.  He heard her say, “I’m not here. Don’t forget what we’ve talked about. Keep your eyes forward, and beware the fool who follows.”

The clink and clank of metal on rock reverberated through the chamber.  Doc turned to look behind him and saw his reflection covered in a mirror liquid before it burst through.  The Dragoon glared at Doc with bright red eyes. In all respects they looked identical. Spears materialized in their hands as they each took an aggressive stance.  Time stood still as the two waited for the other to take their move. Doc took a step to the left, and the Dragoon did the same. Doc lunged forward and then jumped back to provoke an attack from his other self, but the Dragoon moved at the same second Doc did mimicking his action.

Doc snapped his fingers and his lance disappeared.  The Dragoon remained a statue before him as Doc summoned his sword and shield.  He saw an evil smile appear on his mirror self as he continued to stand before Doc.  The darkness surrounding the Dragoon stifled the air in the chamber as though sucking the life from the room.  Doc tried to stand tall, but found himself choking and looked away from his opponent for less than a second. He flew through the air as a powerful kick connected with his chest and forced him into a wall.  Doc growled covering himself with his shield as he stood. He dematerialized the metal and gripped his sword with both hands.

As Doc rushed toward the Dragoon, he felt a hard hit at his feet and he fell and slid across the ground.  He punched the ground and caused gauntlets to appear on his hands and guards on both legs. He felt the pole of his spear in his hands as his sword vanished.  He charged toward his dark self, and parried the lance strike and landed a punch to his mirror’s cheek. Doc slammed a powerful kick to the shoulder of the Dragoon causing him to fall.

The Dragoon leapt from the ground high into the air.  Doc followed and their lances clashed against each other as they fought near the top of the cavern.  They parried one another’s spears, and Doc felt himself thrown across the chamber as the Dragoon kicked him at a high rate of speed.  He slammed into the mirrored wall and slid to the ground.

Doc heard the Dragoon chuckle, and watched him leap again.  He tried to roll away from where he landed, but his body refused his command.  Pain seared from his lower back through his shoulders. “Here… goes nothing…” Doc said, willing his arms to move.  He put his hands together in a triangle as he saw Katerra do many times, then he visualized the spell as he knew the magic users in the Archives did.  Doc considered the breadth of magical research and chanted, “I call upon the powers of the mighty Tiamat, grant me the powers of wind to defeat thine enemy!  Aero!”

Nothing happened.  With Doc’s fear realized, he cursed under his breath, pulling himself away.  He growled as only his arms obeyed him. “I’m sorry, Slovena. I won’t be making it tomorrow to see you.”  Thoughts of the winged woman filled his head as he felt the wind of the spear land less than an ilm from his foot.

“Eli, let go of your fear.  Do not abandon yourself,” Doc heard Slovena’s voice echo through his ears.

“Doc, please, you can do this,” Katerra’s voice too resounded in Doc’s head.  Doc roared as he rolled away just as the Dragoon landed. He grabbed his lance and stabbed through the chest of his mirror self.  

The shadow disappeared, and in its place laid a three-pronged, black trident which reflected light.  The golden orange pole appeared as an ever setting sun. Doc rose to his feet and stumbled due to the pain from the battle.  As he regained his footing, he wandered back to the mirrored wall. His own eyes stared back at him, and Doc smiled before turning back to the lance.  As he touched the spear, the chamber forced him back to Mount Ordeals, sealing itself behind him.

Doc breathed the clean air atop the mountain.  He draped his legs over the cliffside, viewing a magnificent sunset.  The darkness from before disappeared, so too did the gruesome monsters.  He muttered to himself, “The blame for my mother, my sight, and Mirela should be placed elsewhere.  I did nothing wrong. I’ll make sure no one abandons me again.”

As soon as the words left Doc’s lips, a loud roar caused him to roll backwards to his feet.  He drew his spear searching for another creature; however, nothing appeared. With caution, he hiked down the mountain.  Instead of the normal entourage of undead that historically should be on Mount Ordeals, nothing stopped him from leaving.  

A chocobo pecked at seeds on the path.  Doc jumped on it and rode it back to Mysidia.  Entering the Inn, he quietly spoke to a painting and walked through.  

As Doc reached the Archives, the clock tower chimed five times.  A smile splashed across the Archivist’s face as he realized the Chef would arrive within an hour.  Then he looked around for Katerra, Leo, and Lucy. A pit formed in his stomach as he discovered no one in the gallery.  Doc touched the painting of Mount Hobs, and saw the billowing smoke within its borders, “T-they’ll be fine. I didnae say to go, but they did anyway.  I-It’s not my fault.”

The Archivist walked from the Fourth Realm Gallery toward the courtyard of the Royal Archives.  The purple orb darkened the sky, and Doc pressed two fingers to his temple as a familiar folk tune echoed in his head.  He shook his head and continued on to Archivist Hall to prepare for the Chef’s visit.

\---Meanwhile, Fourth Realm Gallery, Royal Archives, Ramuh’s Dominion---

Black smoke drained from the Mysidian painting, then whooshed through the room.  It stopped before the portrait of Mount Hobs, and a snicker echoed throughout the gallery.  The smog twirled itself into a tornado causing multiple books and papers to fly from the shelves and tables.  It dissipated revealing a disfigured silhouette. It laughed before snapping its fingers and turning itself into a young man in Keeper’s Robes.  He sang as a song walking from the Gallery:

 _All around the Archives_  
_The Au Ra chased the Hyur_  
_The Au Ra thought ‘twas all good fun  
_ _Pop goes the Hyur_

 

* * *

         

Katerra jumps out from behind the black screen and waves, “Hey everyone!  Next time on Keepers of Fantasy, crazy things are happening! An unlikely partnership to save our three Keepers who got themselves into a bad situation!  Bombs attacking. Magic slinging. Swords slashing. Come back for more next time on Episode 4: An Explosive Situation!”


End file.
